


Loverboy

by Puususi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Brooklyn, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Marco on niin luttana, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, USA, Walt Whitman - Freeform, kaippa mä koitan jotenki jatkaa tätä järkevästi, taas jeanmarcoa pls auttakaa, tästä taitaa tulla vaan syvällistä ja siirappista romanssia, wannabe syvällisiä puheita kuten aina, you me at six - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puususi/pseuds/Puususi
Summary: Jean Kirstein oli kerennyt unelmoida mustahiuksisesta ja pisamien täyttämästä pojasta vasta kuukauden kunnes hän tajusi pojan olevankin totta.





	1. Maalauksesta herännyt

**Author's Note:**

> Kolmas ficcini??? Taas JeanMarcoa??? Oikeesti??? Keksi jo jotain uutta.  
> Taas jotain uutta koitan kyhätä, tällä ei ole vielä edes mitään kunnollista juonta mutta se kehittyy päässäni jos on kehittyäkseen. Kiitos ihan hirveästi edellisen ficin kudos-määrästä ja sen tukemisesta, en oikeesti pääse siitä koskaan yli. Kiitos ihan hirmuisesti. (Ja taas mä tästä jauhan, lopetetaanpa jo.)
> 
> Lupaan että depressiota ja siitä parantumisesta tulette kuulemaan jos tämän luette, mukana nuorta rakkautta koko kömpelyydessään, muusta en tiedä. Mutta en tiedä tarvitseeko mun ees muuta luvata??? (Pääasia on, että minä tästä nautin haha.)

 

 

> _Olen olemassa sellaisena kuin olen, se saa riittää._
> 
> _Olen tyytyväinen itseeni vaikka kukaan ei tuntisi minua_
> 
> _ja olen tyytyväinen silloinkin kun koko maailma tuntee minut._

\- pätkä teoksesta _Laulu itsestäni_ , Walt Whitman

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jean Kirstein oli kerennyt unelmoida mustahiuksisesta ja pisamien täyttämästä pojasta vasta kuukauden kunnes hän tajusi pojan olevankin totta. Poika kävi samassa kahvilassa kuin hän. Keskiviikkoisin - myös perjantaina. Jean ei tiennyt muista päivistä. Hän ei ollut hetkeen tietoinen muusta kuin vain omasta hämmästyksestään.

  Jean oli unelmoinut hänestä 4 viikkoa. Hän oli unelmoinut pojasta tietämättä, että tämä oli todellinen. Poika oli ihan samannäköinen kuin maalauksissa - tummat hiukset, siisti keskijakaus, vaikka oli Jean piirtänyt hiukset kerran sekaisiksi, ruskeat silmät ja pisamaiset posket. Itse asiassa pisamia oli muuallakin kuin kasvoissa, Jean ei ollut kuvitellut tarkkoja paikkoja, mutta jotenkin hän oli tiennyt sen aina.

  Hän ei ollut ihan varma, miksi oli kuvitellut pojan. Ehkä maalatakseen jo jotain uutta, eikä vain kuollutta äitiä. Hän ei ollut osannut aloittaa mitään joten hän oli vain kuvitellut uuden henkilön. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko poika kauniimpi maalauksissaan vai oikeassa elämässä. Siitä pojasta oli kuitenkin tullut hänen pakokeinonsa, mutta se oli ollut vain nimetön hahmo. Ja nyt se oli herännyt jotenkin henkiin ja tuijotti Jeania kahvilan pöydästä.

  Se tuijotti oikeastaan siksi, että Jean tuijotti myös. Hän käänsi katseensa kahviin. Se oli kuudes kerta kun Jean näki pojan, aina istumassa samassa pöydässä ikkunan edessä, kahvilan valoisimmassa paikassa. Kuin valokeilat olisivat osoittaneet sitä. Jean kävi Java Jonesissa vain lukeakseen viikon lehden, mustahiuksinen poika näytti tulevan aina yksin ja ottavan aina vain kahvia. Eikä se oikein tehnyt mitään. Istui ja katsoi vain.

  Ei sillä, että Jean olisi seurannut sen tekemisiä tai jotain. Jean halusi, että poika jättäisi hänet rauhaan. Miksi sen oli pitänyt herätä henkiin? Pysyisi vain mielikuvituksena.

  Tietenkin Jean tiesi, että hän oli vain sattumalta maalannut henkilön, joka näytti samalta kuin kahvilan poika. Sattumalta poika asui myös Brooklynissä kuten hän. Ja sattumalta poika kävi samassa kahvilassa. Sattuma on aika vitun kusipää.

  Jean nousi ja laski lehden alas. Kävi ostamassa vielä toisen kahvin mukaansa. Hän vilkaisi poikaa. Se oli ehkä kuullut, kun Jean oli siirtänyt tuoliaan taaksepäin, koska se tuijotti. Oliko sillä jokin ongelma? Jättäisi vain rauhaan. Jean ei katsonut enää takaisin kun käveli ulos ovesta. Ihme tyyppi.

  _Minä katson tätä maalauksellista jättiläistä rakastavasti, enkä tyydy vain siihen, lähden seuraamaan valjakkoa,_ Jean ajatteli.

  Se oli Walt Whitmania. Ja se tarkoitti, että Jean oli käynyt liikaa äidinkielen kesäkurssin iltatunneilla.

* * *

Se oli osittain myös vertaistukiryhmän vika. Vertaistukiryhmän vetäjä oli Karla Jaeger niminen saksalaisnainen, jolla oli outo korostus puheessaan (kaiketi saksalainen.) Jean ei ollut ennen Karlaa tiennyt muita saksalaisia kuin Hitlerin, ja ehkä se vääristi hänen käsitystään saksalaisista, mutta rouva Jaeger ei ollut yhtään samanlainen kuin pahamainen diktaattori. Hän oli lisäksi äidinkielen professori Brooklynin collegessa, ja piti Jeanille aina tiistaisin, keskiviikkoisin ja perjantaisin äidinkielen kesäkurssia. Ja tietenkin hän oli vielä se ohjaaja vertaistukiryhmässä, jossa Jean kävi. Maailma oli pieni.

  Ja kun Karla Jaeger aloitti viimeisen runonsa, Jean Kirstein tiesi Walt Whitmanista tulevan loppunsa. Hän ajatteli, että jos runo ei olisi ohjaajan viimeinen, hän tekisi siitä ohjaajan viimeisen.

  Runo kertoi jostain täydestä elämästä ja kiinteästä aineesta. Karla lopetti siihen ja toivotti kaikille hyvää jatkoa ja että nähdään seuraavalla kerralla. Vihdoin, Jean ajatteli. Heti kun hän astui ulos vertaistukiryhmän huoneesta, hän päätti ettei enää menisi sinne takaisin. Vaikka hän tiesi valehtelevansa itselleen. Hänen olisi pakko mennä.

  Jean kulki pois sairaalasta. Oli perjantai, kolmen tunnin päästä olisi iltakurssi, mutta Jean tiesi ettei menisi sinne. Häntä ei huvittanut. Hän käveli kohti Java Jonesia ja mietti, olisiko poika siellä taas.

  Se oli. Samassa paikassa, ja se vielä näki kun Jean käveli ikkunan ohi. Se _huomasi_ ja jäi katsomaan Jeanin perään. Se tunnistikin jo hänet. Mikä ongelma sillä oli? No olihan Jean tuijottanut sitä ensin, mutta ei hän sillä mitään ollut tarkoittanut. Olisi antanut vain olla. Nyt Jean ei tiennyt, mitä se halusi. Hän katsoi siitä poispäin ja käveli tiskille. Macchiato. Kassatyttö näytti närkästyvän, kun Jean ei hymyillyt takaisin.

  Kahvilassa soi hiljaa musiikkia. Itse asiassa Jean tiesi kappaleen - se oli You Me At Sixin kappale, _Loverboy_ . Se oli epätavallista musiikkia Java Jonesille, mutta Jean kuunteli mieluummin sitä kuin Rihannan _Kiss It Better_. Java Jonesissa esitettiin joskus myös live-musiikkia joltain nimettömiltä ja levyttömiltä pikkubändeiltä. Jean itse ei koskaan mennyt niihin. Eihän ne osanneet edes laulaa.

  Kahvi oli hyvää kuten aina. Ulkona taivas kertyi pilviin ja Jean huomasi  sadepisaroiden lyövän voimattomasti kahvilan isoa näyteikkunaa. Ikkunaa jonka edessä se istui. Se oli nähtävästi saanut tarpeekseen Jeanista. Se katseli sadetta ja painoi sormensa lasin läpi aina uutta pisaraa vasten. Kuin olisi laskenut niitä.

  Jean ajatteli, että se oli ihan omituinen. Omituinen vain siksi, että se oli elävä. Miksi se näytti niin niiltä maalauksilta? Hämmästyttävä yhdennäköisyys sai Jeanin ajattelemaan, että hän oli luonut pojan. Maagisesti. Sai ajattelemaan, että poika ei ollut samalta planeetalta.

  Sitten se tuijotti samassa taas. Jean vilkaisi muualle. Hänkin oli jäänyt huomaamattaan tuijottamaan ja nyt tyyppi varmaan luuli jotain. Mitä se ajatteli? Varmaan että Jean oli sekopää tai stalkkeri. Ja miksi se sitten hymyili noin?

  Jean ei hymyillyt takaisin. Hän laski katseensa, kirosi hiljaa ja _ei varmasti katsoisi enää siihen_. Hän haki lehden ja alkoi lukemaan hiljaa.

  Se ei enää katsonut häneen loppuajasta.

  Viidentoista minuutin jälkeen se lähti. Jean oli aina ennen lähtenyt ennen sitä. Poika heitti hupun niskaansa ennen ulos astumista ja lähti hölkkäämään puistoon päin. Se katosi kadulle.

  Jean katsoi sen pöytää. Se oli juonut taas vain kahvia, ja kuppi oli pöydällä. Sen vieressä oli taiteltu paperilappu. Oliko se unohtanut jotain?

  Jean nousi ylös ja käveli pöydän luokse. Hän koitti vielä etsiä katseellaan poikaa kadulta, mutta se oli jo mennyt. Kupin pohjalla oli mustan kahvin pisaroita. Sekö joi kahvinsa mustana? Jean otti lapun, ei edes ajatellut, että sisältö voisi olla yksityistä, ja taitteli sen auki. Ei siellä mitään yksityistä ollut. Sen sijaan Jean tunsi vatsassaan hellän kuristuksen, kun luki lyijykynällä kirjoitetun lauseen paperilta.

  _Loverboy, you played us up like toys_.

  Lause oli siitä kappaleesta, mikä kuului äsken. Loverboy. Se oli ottanut lauseen siitä kappaleesta. Oliko se kirjoitellut sanoja ylös? Jokin muistilappu? Oliko se jättänyt sen Jeanille? Mutta eihän se voinut tietää, että Jean olisi huomannut lapun. Vaikka Jean oli tuijottanut sitä suurimman osan ajasta...

   _Loverboy, you played us up like toys._

  Mitä se tarkoitti sillä?

  Jean työnsi lapun taskuunsa ja lähti Java Jonesista kahden minuutin päästä. Kappale soi hänen mielessään. _Loverboy, you played us up like toys..._

 

Setä ei edes vilkaissut Jeania kun hän astui sisään. Äijänkäppänä istui ahtaassa olohuoneessa sohvalla ja katsoi urheilukanavaa. Ja taas vain kalsarit ja villapaita päällä. Jean halusi oksentaa, mieluiten äijän syliin. Hän heitti laukun eteiseen, kerkesi kävellä kaksi metriä kuuden metrin pituisesta käytävästä kohti huonettaan, kun setä sanoi hänen nimensä. “Tulitko jo siitä tukiryhmästä?” hän kysyi.

  “Tulin.”

  “Isäs soitti.”

  “Mitä se?”

  “Soita sille vaan takaisin.”

  Jean käveli loput neljä metriä ja sulki oven. Hänen huoneensa ja ulko-oven etäisyys oli liian pitkä. Itse asiassa ulko-ovi olisi saanut olla hänen huoneensa ovi, että hän oli päässyt suoraan sinne, suoraan pois.

  Talon ainut puhelin oli Jeanin huoneessa, mikä oli ja ei ollut hyvä juttu. Jean sai soitella kenelle vain milloin halusi, mutta jos sedän täytyi soittaa, hänen oli pakko tulla Jeanin huoneeseen, eikä Jeanilla ollut paljon ketään, jolle soittaa. Jean olisi mieluiten nähnyt äijää mahdollisimman vähän. Hän tykkäsi ajatella, että puhelin oli hänen omansa, mutta se ja edes hänen huoneensa eivät olleet hänen omiaan. Huone oli alunperin vierashuone, jonne Jean oli vain dumpattu - minne hänen isänsä oli hänet dumpannut.

  Isä oli soittanut viimeksi kaksi kuukautta sitten. Jean harkitsi hetken, kostaisiko ja jättäisi soittamatta. Mutta hän lopulta näppäili numeron ja kuunteli puhelimen piippausta, kun se etsi yhteyttä. Yhteyden löytämiseen meni viisi minuuttia, kuten aina, ja sitten isä vastasi Ranskasta.

  “James Kirstein puhelimessa.”

  “Terve, isä.”

  “Kulta. Kiva kuulla taas. Miten sinulla menee?” Jean ei muistanut, milloin isä oli viimeksi kutsunut häntä kullaksi. Se oli kutsunut kaikkia kullaksi. Äitiäkin se oli. Ennen kuin äiti oli kuollut. Sen jälkeen isä ei ollut kutsunut ketään miksikään ja tuskin Jean oli edes kuullut hänestä, koska isä oli muuttanut pian sen jälkeen Ranskaan. Ei Pariisiin vaan Toulouseen. Joskus isä soitteli. Ehkä kolmen kuukauden välein. Nyt se soitti normaalia aikaisemmin.

  “Ihan hyvin”, Jean vastasi.

  “Käytkö vielä vertaistukiryhmässä? Onko se auttanut?”

  “On se. Käyn vielä.”

  “Se on tosi kiva kuulla.” Puhelun takaa kuului liikenteen ääniä. Isän ääni oli hengästynyt ja hajamielinen. Kyllä Jean sen tiesi - ei isää edes kiinnostanut hänen kuulumisensa.

  He olivat tasoissa. Jeaniakaan ei kiinnostanut isän kuulumiset. Sillä meni aina hyvin. Toisin kuin Jeanilla. “Mitä Toulouse?” hän kysyi.

  “Mitäs täällä. Täysin ihastuttava kaupunki. Tiedätkös, Jean, tulen tässä muutaman kuukauden sisällä käymään Brooklynissä. Tulen käymään siellä.”

  “Ai jaa.”

  “Tuon tuliaisia. Kuvia. Kaikkea kivaa. Näet vähän, millainen Toulouse on. Kun on varaa lentolippuihin niin tulen käymään. Minulla on paljon kerrottavaa.”

  Kerrottavaa siitä, kuinka ihana uusi elämä hänellä oli, kuinka ihana uusi kihlattu hänellä oli, kuinka hän ei enää muistanut äitiä, Jean tarkensi isän sanoja mielessään. Hän ei innostunut. “Se kuulostaa tosi hyvältä. Mahtavaa.”

  Isä odotti, mutta Jeanilla ei ollut muuta sanottavaa. Isä odotti toisenkin kerran, mutta ei. “Okei… Koitan soitella useammin. Pidä hauskaa. Sujuuko sinulla opiskeleminen? Sinähän käyt iltakursseilla?”

  “Joo. Äidinkielen kesäkurssia.”

  “Hienoa. Muista, että voit soittaa minulle milloin haluat. Oli mukava kuulla sinusta taas.”

  “Nähdään, isä.”

  Jean sulki puhelimen. Setä röyhtäisi olohuoneessa. Television ääni kuului seinien läpi. Jean meni kirjahyllylle, jossa ei kuitenkaan ollut kirjoja, vaan levyjä. Levyjä hänen entisestä elämästään. Nykyään ne kuulostivat vierailta, vaikka jokaisen niistä Jean oli ostanut tai saanut vielä äidin aikana ja kuunnellut ne miljoonia kertoja. Joitakin hän oli pienenä kuunnellut äidin kanssa. Vanhan kodin olohuoneen lattialla, stereoista kuului Billie Holidayta tai Beatlesia.

  Hän otti uusimman levyn ja laittoi soittimeen. Stereot olivat samat kuin Jeanin muistoissa. Hän muisti hyvin. Levy oli ostettu kaksi viikkoa ennen onnettomuutta. Ennen äidin poistumista.

  Nothing But Thievesin kappale _Honey Whiskey_ alkoi soimaan.

  ‘ _This party's pretty boring, I don't think it’s for me. Lucy's already crashed out, she's on the spare settee…’_

  Hän käänsi volyymia niin isolle, että jalkapallopelin äänet hukkuivat. Vaikka _Honey Whiskey_ täytti huoneen, _Loverboy_ oli Jeanin mielessä. Hän vilkaisi maalauksia. Uusin oli vielä huoneen nurkassa, kiinni maalaustelineessä. Kahvilan poika katsoi häntä. Sen silmät olivat ruskeat, vähän surulliset. Sen huulet näyttivät koittavan lausua jotain, mutta maalaus ei pystynyt puhumaan. Se kuvasti vain maalaajan, Jeanin tunteita.

  Hän oli kehittynyt muotokuvissa paljon ja hän muisti vielä millaisia hänet ensimmäiset piirroksensa olivat olleet. Hänellä ei ollut tallessa kuusivuotiaana piirtämäänsä äidin muotokuvaa, mutta hän muisti sen ja muutkin. Typerää.

  Jean oli maalannut pojasta kolme muotokuvaa ja piirtänyt sen ainakin viisi kertaa. Sitä ennen oli vain äidin kuvia. Ja niitä oli paljon. Jean oli heittänyt ne jo pois. Hän ei ollut halunnut sedän huomaavan niitä.

   _Loverboyn_ ja _Honey Whiskeyn_ sanat sekoittuivat keskenään.

  Jean sulki silmänsä. Hän makasi sängyssä. Hän kuunteli musiikkia, koitti unohtaa kahvilan pojan. ‘ _This air is getting so thin. Go down, go down, go down! The honey whiskey's kickin'. Go down, go down, go down!’_

_‘I think I better go before I try something I might regret, I might regret.’_

 

Jean olisi nukkunut aamuun asti, ellei setä olisi paukuttanut kahdeltatoista hänen oveaan. Jeanin silmät rävähtivät auki, hän ei erottanut heti mitään sanoja, musiikki ja käskyt sekoittuivat uudeksi, järjettömäksi lauluksi. Sekunnin päästä hänen aivonsa selkeytyivät.

  “Laita pienemmälle jo! Hemmetti nyt.”

  Jean syöksyi levysoittimen off-napille ja painoi sitä juuri, kun setä avasi oven. Ukko mulkoili Jeania happamasti.

  “Anteeksi”, Jean sanoi. “Nukahdin hetkeksi.”

  Setä murahti. “Pysy ensi kerralla hereillä. Mene nukkumaan.”

   _No juurihan minä olin NUKKUMASSA_. Jean vain nyökkäsi. Setä vilkaisi huoneen läpi ja katse pysähtyi maalaukseen. Jean meinasi ruveta riisumaan vaihtaakseen yövaatteet, kunnes tajusi, että setä seisoi yhä ovella. Mitä se vielä halusi?

  “Olet kehittynyt tuossa”, setä sanoi ja Jean tiesi ukon tarkoittavan maalausta. “Tosi paljon. Kuka tuo on?”

  “Ei kukaan”, Jean vastasi. “Keksin sen- hänet.”

  “Ahaa. Vai niin.” He seisoivat molemmat hiljaa. Sitten setä laittoi valot kiinni ja sanoi: “Mjoo, nuku hyvin.” Kai se sitten joskus koitti olla sosiaalinen.

  “Joo. Tietenkin”, Jean sanoi. Kun ovi sulkeutui, hän alkoi riisumaan. Hän päätti nukkua vain boksereilla. Huoneessa oli yksi pieni ikkuna. Ulkona oli pimeää, mutta katuvalot olivat päällä. Autoja kulki tiellä harvakseen. Jean kuuli aina liikenteen äänet. Yöllä ne kantautuivat sisemmästä kaupungista, kun muuten oli hiljaista. Jean asui sedän kanssa rivitalossa. Vieressä oli pieni leikkipuisto ja kerrostaloja. Jean pääsi sairaalaan, osa-aikatyöpaikkaansa kirjakauppaan ja collegeen kävellen. Java Jones oli matkan varrella.

  Kun Jean riisui housujaan, hän kuuli karheaa repeämistä ja muisti paperilapun taskussa. Se kerkesi revetä keskeltä muutaman sentin. Jean ei ymmärtänyt outoa kiintymisen tunnetta lappua kohtaan. Hän ei halunnut heittää sitä pois. Tekstin käsiala oli kaunista ja kaartuvaa. Paperi oli silkkistä, puhtaanvalkoista. Hän laittoi lapun maalaustelineen ja siinä olevan maalauspohjan väliin. Surullinen, haikea kahvilan poika sai pitää sitä nyt.

  Jeanin suu kaartui melkein huomaamattomaan, vinoon virneeseen. Nyt lappu oli alkuperäisellä omistajallaan. Oikeastaan pitäisikö Jeanin palauttaa lappu? Ehkä sitä ei oltu tarkoitettu hänelle. Hän ei kyllä keksinyt, mihin poika olisi lyricsen pätkää tarvinnut. Se voisi aina kirjoittaa uuden. Mutta huomenna oli lauantai. Poika ei olisi Java Jonesissa.

  Se olisi siellä keskiviikkona. Lapun palauttamisesta ei olisi vaivaa. Keskiviikkona Jean palauttaisi lapun sille.

* * *

 

 

Sunnuntaina setä meni kirkkoon. Hän ei pakottanut Jeania mukaan. Jean jäi taloon, söi aamupalan hitaasti, ja selasi levyjä. Hän etsi You Me At Sixin levyä… Hänellä oli saattanut olla se joskus… Siinä se oli. Se oli uusimpia. Levyllä oli _Loverboy_.

  Hän soitti kappaletta kerta toisensa jälkeen levysoittimessa, kuunteli sanoja, koitti laulaa niiden mukana. Hän oppi kertosäkeen ulkoa. Aiemmin hän ei ollut osannut.

* * *

 

Maanantaina oli osa-aikatyö. Maanantaisin ja torstaisin. Neljä tuntia päivässä, kello neljä iltapäivällä. Kirjakaupassa Prospect Parkin vieressä. Kun näyteikkunasta katsoi ulos, näki puiston vihreän ruohon ja puut. Kesä oli puolillaan. Oli kesäloma, mutta Jean kävi töissä ja collegen iltakursseilla. Hänelläkin oli joskus ollut kesälomia. Ennen onnettomuutta.

  Kaikki oli ollut ennen onnettomuutta. Kuin sen jälkeen ei olisi ollut toista elämää, elämä oli loppunut siihen hetkeen, kun se tapahtui. Äidin jälkeen ei ollut toista elämää. Jos olisi ollut, niin äiti olisi ollut elossa.

  Kuin Jean olisi elänyt siinä hetkessä, kun kuuli onnettomuudesta ja äidistä. Hän eli siinä hetkessä aina, hän oli pysähtynyt siihen hetkeen ja hän vain näki elämänsä menevän eteenpäin. Mutta hän ei ollut mukana. Hänestä ei koskaan tuntunut, että hän oli siinä mukana.

  Vihreä lehti putosi puusta. Se teki hitaan, pitkän matkan maahan. Tuuli riepotteli ja hidasti sitä. Sitten se osui maahan. Tuuli otti sen pian uudestaan mukaansa ja lehti katosi sen pyörteessä kun Jean ei onnistunut enää pitämään katsettaan siinä.

* * *

 

Vertaistukiryhmä kokoontui kolmesti viikossa - tiistaina, keskiviikkona ja perjantaina. Jean istui piirissä muiden kävijöiden kanssa, Karla Jaeger kyseli kuulumisia kaikilta ja lausui välillä jonkin runon.

  “Jean pieni, miten sinun viikonloppusi sujui?” hän kysyi. Hän sanoi kaikkia pieniksi, kuin jokainen olisi ollut hänen lapsensa tai jotain. Jeanilla olisi ollut viime perjantaina kesäkurssi, mutta eihän hän ollut mennyt sinne. Hän oli kiitollinen, ettei Karla maininnut siitä mitään. Karla oli ymmärtäväinen.

  “Ihan hyvin”, Jean vastasi ja antoi pienen hymyn. Karla ansaitsi hymyn, mutta Jean ei myöskään halunnut vaikuttaa pelkältä hapannaamalta kaikkien silmissä. Hän hymyili harvoin.

  “Mitä olet tehnyt?”

  “Jotain vain. Isä soitti perjantaina. Hän tulee käymään muutaman kuukauden sisällä.” Kaikki ryhmässä tiesivät, että James Kirstein oli Ranskassa. Jean oli kertonut siitä ensimmäisellä kerralla, kun oli saapunut ryhmään. _Kaikki_ tiesivät _kaikista kaiken_ siinä ryhmässä. Siinä ryhmässä pyrittiin “olemaan avoimia ja antamaan avoimesti tukea”. _Anna mun kaikki kestää_ , Jeanin mielestä.

  Karla kohotti ystävällisen kiinnostuneena kulmiaan. “Niinkö? Se on mukava kuulla! Hänellä on varmasti paljon näytettävää sinulle Ranskasta.”

  Jean vain nyökkäsi.

  Sitten siirryttiin seuraavaan, miten sinun viikonloppusi on mennyt? Ihan hyvin. Oli käynyt Disneylandissa. Mukava kuulla. Sitten seuraavaan, miten sinun viikonloppusi on mennyt?

  Jean katseli kelloa ja ei kuunnellut muita. Kello tikitti hitaasti. Liian hitaasti.

* * *

 

Keskiviikkona kymmeneltä ylös, päälle farkut, harmaa huppari, ulkona oli pilvistä, iltapäivällä saattaisi sataa. Maalaus tuijotti Jeania kun hän nousi ylös. Jean tajusi, että maalaus tuijotti häntä aina läpi yön, surullisilla silmillä. Hänelle tuli omituinen tunne. Hän irrotti maalauksen telineestä, sujautti _sen_ paperilapun taskuunsa, laittoi maalauksen muiden sekaan lattialle. Jean aavisti, että tänään hänen teki mieli maalata. Tänään jokin onnistuisi.

  Se oli mukava tunne. Lämmin ja ystävällinen. Hän ei tuntenut niin usein.

  Hän söi aamupalan, katsoi TV:stä kaksi tuntia dokumenttia Isojalasta, setä lähti töihin kahdeltatoista, vielä tunti, yhdeltä vertaistukiryhmään. Samat kysymykset, samat kävijät- ei sittenkään, yksi uusi tyttö, hyvät tissit. Kuin se olisi oikein esitellyt niitä. Huh. Karla Jaeger lausui runoa jostain Walt Whitmanin seksielämästä, Jean ei tajunnut mitä tekemistä sillä oli vertaistukiryhmän kanssa, kello oli kolme, nyt loppui. Jean käveli ulos sairaalasta, ajatteli ettei muuten varmasti menisi enää vertaistukiryhmän tapaamisiin, mutta tiesi valehtelevansa itselleen taas. Kyllä hän vielä menisi. Seuraavaksi perjantaina.

  Jean tunnusteli, oliko paperilappu yhä taskussa. Oli se. Hän hölkkäsi kohti 8th Streetiä, Java Jonesiin, vain koska hän halusi olla siellä nopeammin, ja perillä hän oli hikinen ja hengästynyt. Hän katsoi näyteikkunasta sisään. Se ei ollut vielä pöydässä, mutta Jean ei huolestunut. Se tulisi kyllä.

  Silloin Jean meni istumaan sen pöytään kun oli hakenut kahvin. Hän seurasi katseellaan kadulla käveleviä ihmisiä. Heikko auringonvalo paistoi siihen pöytään kirkkaammin kuin muihin, lämpimämmin kuin muihin. Sitä pöytää ei valaissut sähkölamppu, ei ollut tarvetta.

  Siinä oli erilaista istua kuin muualla. Yleensä asiakkaat menivät istumaan nurkissa oleviin pöytiin, kukaan ei halunnut olla ikkunan edessä kaikkien nähtävillä. Jeaninkin oli pakko myöntää, että siinä oli vähän omituista istua, varsinkin kun jotkut kadulla kävelevistä vilkaisivat häntä. Kaikki näkivät hänet. Ei omaa rauhaa. Mutta erilaista. Jean mietti, että näinkö se poika näki maailman.

  Sitten Jean huomasi tutun mustahiuksisen, pisamaisen pojan tulevan puistosta päin. Asuikohan se siellä päin? Jean nousi ylös, laski paperilapun pöydälle ja vaihtoi paikkaa. Hänen yleinen paikkansa oli vapaa. Hän istui siihen. Esitti lukevansa lehteä, kun se astui sisälle ja kävi hakemassa kahvia. Jean koitti huomaamattaan kuunnella, mitä se sanoi, mutta ei onnistunut saamaan selvää. Hän ei katsonut sitä. Mutta hän oli huomannut, että sillä oli valkoinen kauluspaita ja mustat farkut ketjujen kanssa (mautonta, jos Jeanilta kysyttiin.) Jean katsoi sen kenkiä kun se käveli ohi. Menikö se tahallaan vähän turhan läheltä? Jean ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hänen sydämensä hakkasi. Hakkasi vain enemmän, kun se lähestyi ikkunaa ja pöytäänsä.

  Jeanin oli pakko katsoa, kun se otti lapun. Se kurtisti kulmiaan - hämmentyneenä. Se taitteli lapun auki. Luki sen hitaasti. Jean huomasi, kuinka sen ruskeat silmät liikkuivat. Sen silmät siirtyivät Jeaniin. Eikä hän osannut kääntää omaa katsettaan pois! Hetkeen Jean ei nähnyt mitään muuta kuin sen silmät, kuinka ne lämpenivät kun sen suu kaartui pieneen hymyyn.

  Jean ei tiennyt, hymyilikö itse. Hänestä ei tuntunut siltä, mutta jotain hän tunsi. Viimein hän laski katseensa lehteen, mutta ei voinut keskittyä siihen ollenkaan. Poika istui ja joi kahviaan, katseli kadulle, ja kun Jean vilkaisi sitä muutaman kerran, hän näki että se hymyili.

  Sehän oli naurettavan iloinen siitä lapusta. Jean oli kirjoittanut siihen vain vähän jatkoa. Jatkoa lyricsille.

   _Loverboy, you played us up like toys._

   _Don’t you feel bad?_

  Puolen tunnin päästä se oli valmis. Se poistui kahvilasta katsomatta Jeaniin, lähti niin nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin. Lappu oli pöydällä. Jean tunsi taas sitä jotain, mitä hän ei osannut selittää. Kun hän oli juonut kahvinsa loppuun, hän meni sen pöydän luokse, ja taitteli lapun auki. Jean hymyili. Siinä oli jatkoa.

   _Don’t you feel bad? Filled with repent._

  Jeanin sydän hakkasi, mitä pitemmälle hän laulua hyräili mielessään. Sekö halusi, että he kirjoittaisivat kappaleen? Säe säkeeltä? Yhdessä? Typerää. Naurettavaa. Ihan naurettavaa.

  Kappale soi hänen mielessään, kun hän poistui kahvilasta. _Loverboy, you played us up like toys. Don’t you feel bad, don’t you feel bad? Filled with repent…_

  Ihan naurettavaa.

* * *

 

 

Keskiviikon kesäkurssin tunti oli ollut kamala. Joku luokasta oli kertonut kaikille, että Jean kävi vertaistukiryhmässä. Jos he vain tietäisivät todellisen syyn... Mutta eivätpä tienneet, ja tyyppi sanoi, että se johtui siitä että Jean oli vammainen. Onneksi matikantunnilla se nuija ei ollut mukana. Jean kävi tunneilla vain tiistaisin, keskiviikkoisin ja perjantaisin. Hän oli mukana vain äidinkielen kesäkurssilla, mikä sekin oli pelkästään äidin ansiota. Oli ollut. Hän oli pakottanut Jeanin collegeen. _Vanhemmat_.

  Mutta muut olivat täysiä ääliöitä. Useimmilla niistä oli jäänyt joitain kursseja käymättä, joten he korvasivat ne kesällä. Valitettavasti, Jean ajatteli. Ne olivat täysiä nuijia. Jean ei nähnyt tyyppiä enää ensimmäisen tunnin jälkeen, mutta hän aisti yhtäkkisen muutoksen. Jean ei koskaan ollut suosittu. Mutta nyt kun häntä katsottiin, hän _tunsi_ kuinka muut eivät pitäneet häntä suosittuna. Jean halusi vajota.

  Kahdeksalta se oli loppu, kuten aina, kun hän pääsi vihdoin kotiin.

  Se nuija käveli kadun toisella puolella. Jean toivoi salaa, että se jäisi auton alle.

* * *

 

Setä puhui jo toista tuntia puhelimessa. Jean koitti kirjoittaa esseetä. _Koitti_. Kun hän oli juuri käskemässä sedän painua hiiteen, setä sanoi: “Jean, menisitkö muualle. Häiritset.” Se ei ollut oikeastaan pyyntö. Jean teki rivon käsimerkin sedän selän takana, jätti esseen kesken ja lähti ulos. Aurinko oli laskemassa, mutta oli yhä lämmin. Jean lähti kävelemään keskustaa kohti, kuitenkaan tietämättä, mihin tarkalleen menisi. Sitten hän löysi itsensä Prospect Parkista.

  Nurmikolla makasi nuoria, mukana vilttejä, ruokaa ja musiikkia. Valmiina pitkään illanviettoon. Kun Jean katsoi heitä, hänelle tuli nälkä. Hän ei muistanut milloin oli viimeksi syönyt, mutta hänellä ei ollut rahaa ostaa mitään.

  Jean istuutui puistonpenkille. Hänellä oli naurettava tunne, että hän halusi itkeä. Kuin mitään syytä olisi ollut. Kuin mitään syytä olisi ollut sillekään, että hän oli masentunut ja ahdistunut ja täysin luuseri. Isä olisi kutsunut häntä “mammanpojaksi”. Sitten äiti olisi halannut häntä, sanonut että oli vain iloinen siitä, että Jean oli hänen oma mammanpoika. Luoja, sekin oli kai viiden vuoden takaa. Nykyään isä asui Euroopassa ja äiti mullan alla. Kuinka paljon voi elämä vinksahtaa.

  Kun Jean muisti, että huomenna olisi vertaistukiryhmä ja kesäkurssi, hän tunsi melkein hajoavansa. Hän kirjaimellisesti tunsi, että kädet lähtivät irti, sitten jalat, alaruumis, yläruumis, pää. Kaikki. Vertaistukiryhmä tuntui syövän häntä ja hänen pahoja muistojaan ja tunteitaan, sitten oksentavansa ne kaikki takaisin hänen päälleen. Kesäkurssi täytti hänet melulla, kuin kaksitoista mölyapinaa olisi elänyt hänen päänsä sisällä ja paukuttanut rumpuja. Kukaan ei ollut kestettävä. No okei, äidinkielen kesäkurssilla oli yksi Armin niminen tyyppi, joka sanoi Jeanilla joskus moi.

  Jeanin teki mieli itkeä, mutta mitä järkeä kun ei se auttanut. Miksi hitossa ihmisen täytyi itkeä? Jean tiesi, että kyynelneste on olemassa vain puhdistamaan silmien kalvoa, mutta miksi kyynelnesteen piti purkautua tunteiden takia?

  Niin, ehkä hänellä olikin vain roska silmässä. Sitten sai itkeä. Jos setä kysyisi, miksi hän oli itkenyt, hän vastaisi “Minulla oli roska silmässä.”

  Oli koko ajan pimeämpää. Jean arveli kellon olevan melkein kymmenen. Hän tuijotti iltaa, nurmikkoa ja nuoria. Joku kai kohta luulisi häntä stalkkeriksi. Jeanin teki mieli kävellä Java Jonesiin. Hän halusi nähdä sen - sen pojan. Sillä oli ollut ihan kiva hymy. Jean halusi antaa sille lapun jo. Lapun isolla L:llä. Ei se ollut mikä tahansa lappu.

  Se isolla S:llä. Se poika. Jeanin melkein teki mieli kutsua Sitä _loverboyksi_. Ihan naurettavaa.

 

Setä oli lopettanut puhelun. Hän kysyi, missä Jean oli ollut. Puistossa vaan. Saako kuunnella musiikkia? Jos ei liian kovalla ja loppuu sitten ennen yhtätoista. Jean meni huoneeseensa, laittoi oven kiinni ja laittoi stereot päälle. Lappu oli hänen kirjoituspöydällään, Lappu isolla L:llä. Hän otti sen samaan aikaan kun You Me At Sixin kappale alkoi soimaan.

  Hän oli kirjoittanut lyricseen jo jatkoa. _This is your night with arms wide open._ Hänellä oli niin erilainen käsiala kuin Sillä. Siistiä ja helppoa. Jeanilla oli kuin vanhalla kirjoituskoneella kirjoitettua, jonka lisäksi muste oli vielä levinnyt. Samassa Jean ajatteli, mitä hän edes teki. Kirjoitti vain laulun sanoja? Mikä hemmetin tapa se oli tutustua? Koittiko hän edes tutustua ja koittiko Se? Ehkä Se meni vain fiiliksen mukana. Piti Jeania pilkkana. Niin.

  Jean halusi rutata paperin, mutta kuinka typerää sekin olisi jos hän vetäytyisi pois nyt. Hän antaisi Lapun Sille vielä kerran. Eikä enää ottaisi sitä takaisin. Missään ei ollut ollut järkeä alunperinkään. Sekin kai olisi vain helpottunut.

* * *

 

Oliko oikeasti jo perjantai? Eilen oli ollut torstai, joten kai se oli jo. Se olisi kahvilassa. Jean ei melkein edes kehdannut mennä. Jospa hän vain heittäisi Lapun roskiin.

  Vertaistukiryhmän hyvätissinen tyttö ei ollut enää paikalla. Sehän oli ollut aivan liian nättikin sinne. Useimmat tytöt jotka kävivät siellä olivat innottomia, paksuihin vaatteisiin pukeutuvia ja meikittömiä - kaikki masennuksen syytä. Jean tiesi, että yhdellä oli huumeongelmia. Nykyään se oli kai lopettanut, mutta korvannut tupakalla.

  Mutta muuten ryhmässä oltiin aika normaaleja. Joskus vähän apaattisia. Karla hoki heille koko ajan, että he olivat kaikki kokeneet saman ja heillä oli paljon yhteistä, mutta Jean ei tuntenut minkäänlaista yhteistä sidettä muihin ryhmäläisiin. Häntä ei haluttu katsoa edes silmiin, eikä kyllä hänkään halunnut katsoa muita. Jos katsoi jotakuta silmiin, syntyi eräänlainen kiusallinen ja kaikin puolin masentava tuijotuskisa. Yleensä tuijotettiin vain lattiaa se kaksi tuntia, jonka tapaaminen kesti.

  Oli Jeanin vuoro kertoa päivästään. “Olen käynyt töissä. Ihan kivaa on ollut”, hän sanoi. Kaikilla meni aina _ihan_ hyvin, _ihan_ kivaa oli jokin ollut, _ihan_ mukavia kaverit olivat olleet. “Olen käynyt Prospect Parkissakin”, hän lisäsi. _Itkemässä_ , hän ajatteli jatkoksi. _Ihan kivaa se oli._

  “Mitä ystävillesi kuuluu?”

  _Mille ystäville?_ Karla näytti ajattelevan, että Jeanilla oli laajakin sosiaalinen elämä, ei yhtään tietoa miksi. Kai toiveajattelua. Ja Jean ei ollut koskaan sanonut mitään siitä. Ihan totta, kuka vastaisi “Ei minulla ole kavereita”.

  “Ihan hyvin.”

  “Se on ihana kuulla, kulta pieni.” Sitten hän yhtäkkiä lopetti kyselemisen vähäksi aikaa. “Minusta on jotenkin mukava seurata, kuinka te kehitytte koko ajan ja puhutte itsestänne enemmän. Teette niin hyvää yhteistyötä ja-” blaa blaa blaa. Yksi runo väliin. _Oi näen niin monta puhuvaa kieltä! Ja näen etteivät ne turhaan työnny kitalakien läpi_ \- blaa blaa blaa.

  Kas, kello oli kolme.

  Jean ei sillä kertaa kiirehtinyt Java Jonesiin. Sairaalasta kesti yli puoli tuntia kävellä sinne, collegesta vielä kauemmin, ja Jean menikin silloin usein metrolla. Hän kävi Java Jonesissa usein. Joka viikko. Hän ei ollut varma, mikä kahvilassa viehätti, mutta se oli hänen lempipaikkansa.

  Jean huomasi Sen ikkunasta. Heidän silmänsä kohtasivat, mutta Jean käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois. Hän tunsi Lapun taskussaan. Miten hän antaisi sen? Kävelisi vain luokse ja tyrkkäisi syliin? Ei ei ei ei. Ehkä hän vain jättäisi sen omaan pöytäänsä ja toivoisi, että Se huomaisi. Se. Herranjestas. Jean oikeasti ajatteli Sen isolla S:llä. Se poika.

  Mikä Sen nimi oli?

  Edes hahmolle Jean ei ollut koskaan ajatellut nimeä. Se voisi alkaa ehkä J:llä. Jackson. Ei todellakaan. M? Mark tai joku sellainen ehkä.

  Sekään ei tiennyt Jeanin nimeä.

  Jean joutui istumaan eri pöytään kuin yleensä. Hänen paikkansa oli vienyt kaksi tyttöä. Nyt hän joutui istumaan lähempänä ikkunaa ja Sitä poikaa. Heidän välissään oli viisi metriä.

  Jean halusi tuijottaa Sitä. Katsella Sitä. Hän myönsi, että Se oli oikeasti aika kaunis. Kaunis herkällä tavalla. Se oli pitempi ja kookkaampi kuin Jean, mutta jotain herkkyyttä Siinä oli. Lempeyttä. Jeanista tuntui rauhallisemmalta olla niin lähellä, eikä hän koskaan olisi uskonut niin käyvän.

  Nyt hän ajatteli liikaa. Aivan liikaa.

  Niin ei saanut ajatella. Ajatella tyhmiä ja… _iljettäviä_ . Jean tunsi inhoa itseään kohtaan. Hän halusi melkein pyytää Siltä anteeksi, että ajatteli Sitä _silleen_.

  Jos Se saisi tietää, Sitä varmaan inhottaisi. Eikä katsoisi Jeania enää koskaan.

  Jean unohti kaiken samalla, kun Se katsoi häntä ja hymyili. MITEN SE OSASI HYMYILLÄ NIIN KAUNIISTI!?

  Se teki kaikesta vain vaikeampaa.

  Jeanin latte oli omituisen makuista. Liian makeaa. Jean inhosi kaikkea makeaa. Ne saivat hänet pahoinvoivaksi. Hänelle oli pienenä sanottu, että hän oli karkille allerginen. Eihän hän ollut karkille allerginen, mutta pieni lapsi uskoi mitä vain ja karkki kuului ehdottomasti niihin asioihin, joille ei saanut olla allerginen. Se oli ollut hetken kuin maailmanloppu.

  Jean joi latten väkisin ja tunsi hetken oksentavansa, mutta nielaisi tunteen alas. Hän ei kyllä puklaisi Java Jonesin pöydälle - ja Luoja sentään, vielä Sen nähden. Jean näpersi Lappua sormissaan. Hän oli valmis. Viisi minuuttia. Se katseli taas kadulle ja ei näyttänyt edes huomaavan häntä. Jean punnitsi vaihtoehtojaan - antaisiko Lapun Sille suoraan, ei antaisi ollenkaan vai jättäisi vain pöydälle? Jos hän ei antaisi ollenkaan, niin ainakin yhteys katkeaisi. Eikä Se saisi koskaan tietää, millainen Jean oli. Ja niin olisi vain hyvä.

  Se katseli ulos niin rauhallisena. Täydellisenä mallina maalattavaksi. Jean toivoi hetken, että olisi ottanut luonnosvihkon ja kynät mukaansa.

  Hän nousi ylös ja aisti katsomatta, että Se käänsi katseensa häneen. Hän jätti Lapun pöydälle. Eikä ottaisi sitä keskiviikkona. Hän katkaisi yhteyden, ennen kuin se kerkesi edes syntyä.

* * *

 

Lappu oli Sen pojan pöydällä, mutta Se ei. Mutta Se oli ollut, jos oli kerran jättänyt Lapun. Ehkä Se oli lähtenyt aikaisemmin.

  Sinä keskiviikkona satoi ja Jean oli kastunut läpikotaisin. Hän oli tullut Java Jonesiin juomaan jotain kuumaa - alunperin hän oli suunnitellut, ettei tulisi ollenkaan, olisi tehnyt kaiken helpommaksi itselleen ja Sille pojalle. Sää oli pilannut kaiken. Aivan, Jean laittoi syyn säälle eikä omille tunteilleen.

  Hän oli jo kieltäytynyt pitämästä Siitä.

  Jean käveli pöydän luokse. Oliko Se ihan tyhmä? Mistä Se tiesi, että Jean varmasti tulisi? Joku muu olisi voinut ottaa Lapun. Se ei nähtävästi ajatellut yhtään. Jean piteli kuumaa pahvista kahvimukia ja poimi toisella kädellä Lapun. Hän vain katsoisi, oliko Se kirjoittanut lyricset - oliko Se vielä ihan naurettava.

  Ei muuten ollut. Se oli vielä naurettavampi.

   _Mikä on puhelinnumerosi?_ Ja nuoli, joka osoitti alas ja sanoi _Kirjoita tähän._

  Jean tiesi, ettei se ollut osa lyricsiä. Hän muisti kappaleen ulkoa. Se halusi hänen puhelinnumeronsa.

  Oikeasti kysyi hänen numeroaan.

  Siis _oikeasti_.

  Se oli ihan, täysin, totaalisen naurettava.

  Jean kieltäytyi ottamasta Lappua. Ei enää. Hän ei halunnut pilata mitään. Sen olisi parempi ilman häntä. Haloo, paljon parempi. Ei Se halunnut häneen tutustua, ei jos tietäisi millainen Jean oikeasti oli. Se vain _luuli_ haluavansa.

  Samoin kuin Jean. Hän luuli kieltävänsä kaiken. Kieltävänsä kaiken, mitä Se sai hänet tuntemaan.


	2. Sano nyt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco Bodt ei ymmärtänyt, miksi omituinen poika katsoi häntä. Tuijotti häntä...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eihä siinä nii kauan kestäny kappas kummaa

 

 

 

> _Maailmalle olet vain joku, mutta jollekin olet koko maailma._

_\- Bill Wilson_

 

* * *

 

 

Marco Bodt ei ymmärtänyt, miksi omituinen poika katsoi häntä. _Tuijotti_ häntä. Ensin kun Marco katsoi sitä takaisin, poika ei kääntänyt katsettaan. Hän ei osannut lukea pojan ilmettä. Miksi poika tuijotti? Seuraavalla kerralla kun he olivat nähneet toisensa Java Jonesissa, poika ei enää jäänyt tuijottamaan. Marco kuitenkin huomasi, että se katsoi välillä. Marco tunsi olonsa hermostuneeksi. Pitäisikö hänen tuntea poika?

  Hän oli maininnut kummasta tuijottavasta pojasta Connielle - Connie Springer oli hänen kaverinsa lukiosta. Kun hänellä ei ollut kesälomalla muuta tekemistä, hän hengasi Connien kanssa. He olivat istuneet puistossa, lähellä Prospect Parkin eläintarhaa, Marco oli kesken kaiken sanonut: “On sellainen yksi tyyppi.”

  “Mikä tyyppi?”

  “Java Jonesista. Sellainen tyyppi.”

  “Ja?”

  “Se tuijottaa minua aina välillä. Monesti. Oikeastaan tosi monesti. Se käy siellä aina keskiviikkoisin ja perjantaisin. Tai aina se on siellä, kun menen sinne.”

  “Onko se stalkkeri?”

  “Ei se siltä vaikuta.”

  “Minkä _ikäinen_?”

  “Samanikäinen kai.”

  “Aa. Se siis tuijottaa?”

  “Niin. En ymmärrä miksi.”

  Connie oli vähän aikaa hiljaa. Hän pelasi kännykällä, eikä vilkaissut Marcoa koko keskustelun aikana. “Ehkä se on lätkässä.”

  “Ai mitä?”

  “Lätkässä suhun. Se tykkää susta.”

  Sitten Marco oli vähän aikaa hiljaa. “Mutta se on poika.”

  “Homo?”

  No, olihan Marcokin homo.

  Tai ei hän tiennyt. Hän vain ajatteli niin. Kai siksi ettei hän tuntenut tuntevansa mitään vetoa hyvännäköisiin tyttöihin tai tyttöihin muutenkaan. Hän ei tuntenut halua suudella tyttöjä, mutta ei hänellä kyllä löytynyt halua suudella poikiakaan. Hän oli tutkinut muita suuntautumisia, ja miettinyt aseksuaalisuuttaan. Mutta hän tunsi silti seksuaalista vetovoimaa? Niin hän ainakin luuli. Hän oli harrastanut seksiä aiemmin. Se ei tuntunut epämukavalta tai tylsältä.

  Joten mikä Marco oli? Jokin seksuaalisuusmutantti?

  Ai tykkäsikö se poika hänestä?

  Mutta kuka hänestä tykkäisi? Hänellä oli ne kaikki rumat pisamatkin…

  Ai tykkäsi hänestä? Sen pojan täytyi olla aivan outo.

Niin Marco oli ajatellut siitä ensin. Ennen kuin oli nähnyt sen neljännen kerran. Sillä oli kummat kasvonpiirteet - pitkät, ei suoranaisen komeat mutta jotenkin eksoottiset. Viidentenä kertana Marco huomasi jo katselevansa sitä. _Anna mun kaikki kestää_. Joten hän ei tiennyt seksuaalisuudestaan mitään, mutta ihastui outoon, stalkkaavaan poikaan kahvilassa.

  Mutta poika tosiaan oli… jotain. Marco ei osannut kuvailla sitä. Se ei ollut hyvännäköinen tai söpö tai mitään sellaista, mutta se oli jotenkin vetävä, kummista pitkistä kasvoista huolimatta.

  Sillä oli kalpea iho. Marco oli nähnyt yhtä kalpeaa ihoa vain elokuvien vampyyreilla. Kalpea, puhdas iho. Marco ei huomannut mitään kauneusvirheitä, ei pisamia tai luomia. Marco todella piti pisamia ja luomia kauneusvirheinä. Hänellä oli pisamia riesaksi asti ja luomia selässä niin paljon, että hän pelkäsi että niistä kehittyisi syöpä.

  Pojalla oli vaaleat hiukset, ei blondit eikä ruskeat, vain vaaleat. Ne olivat sivuilta lyhyet ja tummemmat. Keskeltä hiukset törröttivät vähän ylös, kuin kurottaen kattoon. Ehkä poika on saanut sähköiskun, Marco ajatteli kerran.

  Varsinkin pojan silmät olivat kummat. Marco koitti tutkia salaa, minkä väriset ne oikein olivat, mutta heidän pöytien välissä oli seitsemän metriä, ja poika piti katseensa nyt lehdessä. Hiukset tippuivat hänen silmien eteen.

  Mutta silloin kun poika vilkaisi Marcoa, Marco hymyili. Hänen teki mieli hymyillä. Valitettavasti poika ei hymyillyt takaisin. Se oli kai vähän ujo.

  Marco hymyili ajatukselle. Poika oli ujo hänen takiaan. Vain _hänen_ takiaan!

  Marco tunnisti kappaleen joka soi. _Loverboy_ . Bändin nimeä hän ei muistanut, mutta kappaleen nimi oli aika varmasti _Loverboy_.

  Ulkona satoi. Marco katseli sadepisaroita, jotka löivät voimattomasti näyteikkunaa. Hän painoi sormensa pisaran päälle. Sitten uuden pisaran päälle. Sitten uuden. Sitten uuden.

  Jossain välissä hän huomasi kirjoittavansa kappaleen sanoja ylös. _Loverboy, you played us up like toys_ …

  Kello oli puoli viisi. Marco muisti, että Connie odotti häntä Prospect Parkissa. Hän joi viimeiset kahvin rippeet. Hän katsoi inhoavasti ulos. _Oi, MIKSI täytyi sataa?_ Hän veti hupun niskaansa, astui ulos ja lähti juoksemaan sadetta pakoon puistoa kohti - muistamatta, että oli jättänyt merkityksettömän lapun pöydälleen. No, ei se lopulta ihan niin merkityksetön ollut…

* * *

Marco ei nähnyt sitä enää muutamaan viikkoon. Poikaa ei näkynyt keskiviikkoisin eikä perjantaisin. Se oli kadonnut kun Marco oli kysynyt puhelinnumeroa. Noin vain - puff.

  Nyt Marco ei tiennyt mitä tehdä.

  Hän oli vähän ärtynyt. Poika itse oli aloittanut kaiken! Marco oli ollut varma heti kun oli nähnyt lapun taas kahvilan pöydällä ja lukenut sanojen jatkoa, että kirjoittaja oli se. Se oli katsonut Marcoa. Marco oli varma.

   _Kuinka omituinen tapa hieroa tuttavuutta,_ hän oli ajatellut ja tuntenut itsensä typerän iloiseksi.

  Ja nyt poika vältteli häntä.

  Se taisi tosiaan olla vähän outo.

  Vai oliko se sen tapa? Ottaa silmätikuksi ja heittää pois sopivassa kohdassa? Mikä _loverboy_ -klisee.

  Tietäisipä Marco edes, missä se asui.

* * *

 

Muut sanoivat Marcoa naurettavaksi. Mitä nyt haikailla yhden pojan perään. Jota ei vielä edes tuntenut. Hän tosiaan oli naurettava. Ja silti hän muisti, että viime näkemästä oli jo kolme viikkoa…

  “Kertoiko se sen puhelinnumeron?” Mary kysyi. Pikkusisko Mary. Oikea nimi oli Marissa, mutta Marco piti nimeä liian pitkänä ja sanoi vain Mary. Ja Mary piti siitä.

  “Ei”, Marco vastasi hajamielisesti. Hän haukkasi pannukakkua ja maistoi makean. Äiti laittoi taikinaan aina liikaa sokeria.

  “Näytä se joskus mulle.”

  “Ei se ole mikään lemmikki, jota näytellään jokaiselle. Haluan vain tutustua siihen.”

  “Onko se komea?”

  “Ei…En sanoisi sitä juuri komeaksi. Ehkä söpö. Tykkäisit varmasti sen hiuksista.”

  “Näytä se mulle joskus.”

  “Mary, sanoin jo-”

  “Marco, älä puhu siskollesi tuollaisia, ole niin hyvä.” Äiti antoi epämukavan mulkaisun. Marco laski katseensa takaisin pannareihin ja Mary otti lisää hilloa. Mary potki pöydän alta hänen jalkojaan. _Älä puhu tuollaisia_ . Niin. _Tuollaisia_ ihastuksia _poikiin_ . _Marissa saa huonoja vaikutteita_.

  Kunpa Marco saisi äidin joskus tajuamaan, että hetero ei ole maailman ainut seksuaalisuus. Tai kyllä äiti sen kai tajusi, mutta ei halunnut tajuta.

  “Tykkään kuunnella niitä”, Mary sanoi.

  “Et _saa_ kuunnella niitä”, äiti sanoi. “Huonoja vaikutteita. Liian nuori.” Marcon äidillä oli ulkomaalainen korostus, ja hänellä oli vieläkin välillä englannissa vaikeuksia. Hän oli ruotsalainen. Marcosta oli hassua kuvitella, että hän itse oli puoliksi ruotsalainen.

  “Ai _minä_ liian nuori?” Marco yskäisi.

  “Et sinä. Marissa.”

  “ _Mary_ ”, Mary korjasi itse.

  “Marissa sinä olet. Sen nimen annoimme sinulle. Syö nyt. Tunnin päästä pitäisi mennä kirkkoon.” Äiti laski lisää pannukakkuja pöydälle ja käski syödä. Marco ajatteli, ettei hänen kannattaisi enää käydä kirkossa. Jumala kai vihasi häntä nyt.

  “En tule kirkkoon”, hän sanoi.

  “Höpö höpö”, äiti tiuskaisi. Se tykkäsi tiuskia aina. “Kirkko kyllä. Järjettömät pojat ei. Kirkkoon siitä.”

  Marco pyöritti silmiään. “Menen jo ulos.” Hän antoi loput pannareistaan Marylle ja lähti. Äiti koitti sanoa hänen vaatteistaan jotain, mutta Marco paiskasi oven kiinni ennen sitä. Hänen vaatteensa olivat ihan hyvät. Ei Jumala vielä myös hänen vaatteitaan voinut vihata.

  Aurinko paistoi kirkkaasti ja poltti Marcon mustia housuja. Naapurin koira oli taas irti. Se juoksi Marcon luokse häntää heiluttaen. Hän tarttui sen pannasta kiinni ja jäi istumaan portaille sen kanssa. Rottweilerin nimi oli Anne, se oli 12-vuotias ja silti onnistui karkaamaan hihnasta. Mutta se oli herttaisin koiravanhus, joka Marcolla oli ilo tuntea.

  Marco katseli tielle ja jalkakäytävän aidattuja lehtipuita. Hänen teki mieli mennä Java Jonesiin, tilata kahvia ja katsella ikkunan läpi muita - katsella sitä, kun se luki lehteä ja joi hiljaa kupistaan, vilkaisi Marcoa aina, kun luuli ettei hän näkisi. Marco halusi hymyillä sille, vaikka se ei hymyilisi takaisin.

  Äiti sanoi, että sellainen ei ollut hyvä. “Tytöt hyvä. Pojat paha.” Hän ei suoranaisesti kieltänyt Marcoa ihastumasta poikiin, mutta ei varmastikaan hyväksynyt sitä. Äiti oli aina pitänyt Marcon kiinnostuksen puutetta tyttöihin omituisena, ja sitten kun Marco mietti ääneen ruokapöydässä oliko homo, äiti oli tiputtanut salaattikulhon jota oli tuomassa. Äiti vetäisi syvään henkeä, isä aloitti: “Josefin-”

  “ _Miksi_?” Marco oli hätkähtänyt äidin lujaa ääntä. “Mikä vika tytöissä?”

  Myöhemmin illalla Marco kuuli, kun isä ja äiti keskustelivat kiihkeästi omassa makuuhuoneessaan. Hän kuuli usein nimensä. Marcosta tuntui, että hänen äitinsä suorastaan halusi hänen harrastavan turvatonta seksiä tuntemattomien tyttöjen kanssa. Ainakin silloin hän olisi hetero.

  Miksi täytyi tehdä sellaisesta asiasta niin iso haloo? Marco oli vain miettinyt.

  No, nyt se taisi olla varmaa.

  “Anne!” Mary juoksi sisältä ja nappasi koiran halaukseen. Anne nuoli Maryn pieniä kasvoja. “Se karkasi taas”, Marco selitti. “Veisitkö sen takaisin hihnaan? Herra ja rouva Braun taitavat olla muualla.”

  Mary nyökkäsi ja lähti taluttamaan koiraa pihan poikki. Marco kuuli, kun äiti asteli korkokengissä kuistille. Hän katseli Marcon vaatteita otsa rypyssä. “Ketjut…” hän mutisi.

  “Ihan totta, äiti. Ei Jumala voi kaikkea kieltää.”

  “Ketjuja ei ollut Raamatun ajalla.”

  “Ei käärmeennahasta tehtyjä korkokenkiäkään.” Marco kohotti kulmiaan.

  Äiti huokaisi. Rouva Bodt paransi hiuksiensa asentoa ja siisti mekkoaan ennen vastaamista. “Hyvä on. Jumala ei kiellä ketjut ja korkokengät. Ja nyt ei sanaakaan kahvilasta ja oudosta pojasta.”

  Marco pyöritti silmiään. Ei _herranpieksut_.

* * *

 

“En tiedä, mitä oikein voisin tehdä.”

  “Kysy vain puhelinnumeroa.”

  “Haloo. _Kysyin jo_.

  “Ei kun _kysy_ . _Ääneen_.”

  Marco nyrpisti nenäänsä Connien epämiellyttävälle neuvolle. “Mutta kun… se vaikuttaa ujolta.”

  Connie mulkaisi häntä. “Sitten se tuskin ainakaan itse pyytää sinulta mitään.”

  “En minäkään halua pyytää mitään. Kun kysyin lapun kautta, se lakkasi tulemasta.”

  “Se luulee sinua ahdistelijaksi”, Connie sanoi.

  “Miten niin?”

  “Älä ole niin salaperäinen. Kysy suoraan.”

  “Mutta…” Marco ärähti. “Mutta kun _en kestä_ jos se sanoo ei.”

  “Dude, olet kusessa.”

  Marco tuijotti tyytymättömänä lehtipuita kohti. Prospect Parkissa oli paljon ihmisiä. Marco rakasti Prospect Parkia. Se oli iso, se oli vihreä, siellä oli tilaa vaikka ihmisiä olikin paljon. Samassa hän halusi päästä juoksemaan. Hän rakasti juoksulenkkejäkin.

  Marco ja Connie Springer istuivat ruoholla ja Connie söi bageleita. Marco ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt, mitä hyvää bageleissa oli, vaikka niissä olisi täytettä. Hän tiesi, ettei hänen olisi kannattanut kysyä neuvoa Connielta. Joko Connieta ei kiinnostanut tai hän puhui puuta heinää. Olisi pitänyt pyytää Arminilta, vaikka se ei harrastanut seurustelua eikä näyttänyt olevan ollenkaan kiinnostunut muusta kuin jostain filosofiasta. Hän olisi filosofiseksuaali jos sellainen olisi.

  “En edes tiedä, tykkäänkö siitä vielä”, Marco mutisi. Ja hän valehteli. Hän tiesi tykkäävänsä siitä, sen outoudesta, kasvoista, hymyttömyydestä, silmistä.

  “Juuri äsken valitit, miten saisit sen huomion.”

  “Sano nyt edes kerrankin jotain avuliasta.”

  Connie jäysti bagelin loppuun. “Hei, vaikka olenkin suhde ja seurustelu-ekspertti-”

  “Etkä ole.”

  “-niin ongelmasi käyvät hermoilleni. Ongelmasi ovat liian ongelmallisia.”

  Marco kurtisti otsaansa. “Eihän tuossa ole mitään järkeä.”

  “Älä tee siitä niin isoa haloota. Kysy siltä puhelinnumeroa tai persettä, miten vain haluat tapahtumat järjestää, mutta lakkaa valittamasta. Mene valittamaan sille. Se voisi olla kanssasi säälistä.”

  Marco myönsi, että suuttui Connielle vähän. Ei se osannut yhtään auttaa. Marco nousi ylös ja heilautti reppunsa olalle. Connie vilkaisi häntä kulmat koholla. “Jaa lähdetkö?”

  “Joo. Hyvästi.”

  “Nähdään taas. Menetkö Java Jonesiin?”

  “Tiistai”, Marco muistutti. “Ei se ole siellä.” _Eikä varmaan huomenna tai perjantainakaan_.

  “Jos se tykkää stalkata sua, niin eiköhän se kohta ole.”

  Marco käveli pois ennen kuin Connie kerkesi edes sanoa lausetta loppuun. Marcoa ei haitannut, vaikka hän suuttui Connielle. Connie ei loukkaantunut sellaisesta. Oikeastaan tuntui, että sille oli yksi ja sama oliko Marco sen kanssa vai ei. Marco sai suuttua sille niin paljon kuin halusi, ja se käyttäytyisi samalla lailla kuin ennenkin.

  Kello oli seitsemän. Arminin kesäkurssi loppui kahdeksalta. Prospect Parkista kesti Brooklynin collegelle noin tunti, mutta jos Marco juoksisi, hän voisi keretä neljässäkymmenessä minuutissa.

  Mutta hän silti käveli.

  Hän odotti Bedford Avella, collegen portilla. Armin menisi kuitenkin kirjastoon ja joutuisi ylittämään kadun. Hän kerkesi odottaa kaksi minuuttia, kunnes näki tutun vaaleahiuksisen pään ihmisten joukosta.

  “Armin!”

  Armin Arlert ei heti nähnyt häntä. Kun näki, hänen silmänsä pyöristyivät. “Marco, en kerkeä nyt… Menen kirjastoon-”

  “Tulen mukaan. Asiaa.”

  Armin pyöräytti silmiään. “Liittyykö se Java Jonesiin ja _siihen_?”

  “Älä kuulosta siltä, kuin puhuisin siitä koko ajan.”

  “Se johtuu siitä, että puhut siitä koko ajan”, Armin mutisi. “Mutta älä sano, että tulit puhumaan vain siitä.”

  “Connie ärsyttää minua.”

  “Kerro jotain uutta.”

  Marco virnisti. Armin ei ehkä myöskään jaksanut kuunnella häntä, mutta siitä huolimatta kuunteli häntä. Marco lähti kulkemaan pojan mukana. “Hän yksinkertaistaa rakkautta.”

  Armin vilkaisi häntä epäuskoisena. “Pelkkä kiintyminenhän se on, Marco.”

  “No joo, mutta se on yksi rakkauden muoto.”

  “Sanotaan, että hyvin varhaisen rakkauden muoto.”

  “Miten äidinkielen kurssi meni?”

  Armin huokaisi. “Vihaan sitä. Kävisin paljon mieluummin vaikka psykologian kurssilla. Karla Jaeger on hirveä romantikko ja puhumme nyt Romeosta ja Juliasta. Hänen mielipiteensä _tappavat_ minut.”

  “Mitä hän sanoi?”

  “Että se oli rakkautta ensisilmäyksellä.”

  “Ja?”

  “No, ei siihen kukaan usko! Se ei ole _rakkautta_ . Se on kuin löytäisi uuden lemmikin, jonka söpöyteen kiintyy _ensisilmäyksellä_. Ja Romea ja Julia kuolivat sen jälkeen. Ja Romeo oli rakastunut jo Rosalinaan. Hän oli sydänsuruinen ja kun näki nätin tytön, päätti ottaa tämän Rosalinan vastineeksi.”

  “Eihän näytelmässä niin kerrota. Tai no en ole koskaan perehtynyt ja en ole lukenut sitä, mutta kaikki sen tietävät.”

  “Kirjallisuudessa pitää osata käyttää omia aivoja. Ei tarina kerro kaikkea. Ja niin se menisi ainakin oikeassa elämässä.”

  “Miksi edes olet äidinkielen kurssilla?”

  “Tiedät kyllä. Vaari pakottaa”, Armin vastasi tuskallisesti. “Kesäkursseissa ei sinänsä ole mitään pahaa, mutta en ole hyvä kirjallisuudessa. Ja vaari rakastaa kirjallisuutta ja haluaa minunkin rakastavan sitä, mutta en halua lukea siirappisia rakkaustarinoita. Haluan lukea vaikka ihmisen ja maailmankaikkeuden luonnetta.”

  Armin käytti aina niin omituisia sanavalintoja. “Entä Walt Whitman?” Marco oli kuullut ennenkin, kuinka professori Jaeger rakasti runollisuutta ja etenkin runoilija Walt Whitmania.

  Armin mulkaisi häntä. “Älä _luulekaan_.”

  Marco nauroi. “Sori. Jatketaan.”

  “Niin mikä sinun ongelmasi oli?”

  Samaan aikaan Marco näki ongelmansa kävelevän suoraan edessään.

 

Nykyään Se liikkui collegessakin. Mutta eihän Se käynyt millään kesäkurssilla… Jeanin tietääkseen..? Mutta Se oli siinä. Suoraan edessä. Suoraan Jeanin silmien edessä eikä hänellä ollut mitään paikkaa paeta.

  Oliko Se _seurannut_ häntä? Miten? Miten Se pystyi tietämään _mitään_? Jean tuijotti Sitä silmiin ja Se tuijotti takaisin, kumpikaan tietämättä mitä ajattelisi tai mitä edes tekisi.

  Jean tunsi oudon pettymyksen tunteen. Se oli sen vaaleahiuksisen pojan kanssa… Arminin, joka sanoi hänelle joskus moi. Ja sanoi taas. “Moi, Jean.” Ai että se vaaleahiuksinen tiesi Jeanin nimenkin. Jean pyöritteli mielessään silmiään.

  “Hei”, hän sanoi takaisin vähän tukehtuneen kuuloisena.

  Sitten Se kumartui Arminin viereen ja Jean kuuli sen kuiskaavan, “Ai onko sen nimi Jean?”

  _Mitä täällä nyt tapahtuu?_

  Jean korjasi reppunsa asentoa ja kääntyi pois, mutta katsoi vielä takaisin kun kuuli rykäisyn. Se nosti hänelle kättä. Jean aivoissa poksahti tuhat pientä hermoa _tai mitä lie_ samanaikaisesti ja hänen teki mieli kirota ääneen. Hän nosti kättä takaisin. Sitten käveli nopeasti pois.

   _Mitä täällä nyt tapahtuu?_

  Miksi hänen oli täytynyt törmätä Siihen collegessa!? Ennen oli ollut vain Java Jones, mutta nytkö Se oli jo collegessa!? Kohta Se kiinnittäisi rakkauslaulujen sanoja collegen portille… Ei herranpieksut, Sehän tiesi nyt hänen nimensä.

  Eikä Jean tiennyt edes Sen.

  Kuinka hemmetin epäreilua.

  Typerä, tuntematon, tervehtivä Armin. No mistä se edes tiesi Jeanin nimen? Jeanista näytti, ettei se edes viihtynyt äidinkielen kurssilla.

  Kun Jean astui sisälle setänsä taloon, hän koitti keksiä joitain rakkauslauluja, mutta ainoat jotka hänelle tulivat mieleen olivat Beatlesin All My Loving ja Michael Jacksonin Love Never Felt So Good. Jotka molemmat - olivat aivan kamalia, hänen mielestä. Talossa oli hiljaista. Niin hiljaista, että Jean unohti kiirehtiä huoneeseensa. Yleensä kun hän astui sisälle, häntä odottivat television äänet ja ummehtunut pitsan haju. Hän käveli olohuoneen ohi, mutta setä ei ollut siellä. Oli harvinaista, että ukko oli muualla kuin kotona kun Jean palasi kesäkurssilta tai kirjakaupasta.

  Jean ei mennyt huoneeseensa. Oli harvinaista herkkua, että setä oli poissa. Hän meni keittiöön, otti mukaansa täyden pitsarasian, sixpackin colaa, vesipullon ja vielä keksejä - hänen päivällisensä ja iltapalansa. Nyt hänen ei tarvinnut hakea ruokaa koko iltana. Hän teki kaikkensa vältelläkseen setäänsä. (Yleensä hän kävi nopeasti hakemassa iltapalaa kun setä oli vaikka vessassa tai tupakalla.)

  Sitten Jean lukittautui huoneeseensa. Setä koittaisi ehkä palattuaan tulla sanomaan terve tai miten päivä on sujunut. Mutta ei sen enempää. Se ei ollut sosiaalinen.

  Jean ajatteli, ettei häntä itseäänkään voinut kovin sosiaaliseksi kutsua.

  The Beatlesin levy osui Jeanin käteen. Hän ei totta puhuen erityisesti pitänyt Beatlesista, mutta hän muisti, että äiti oli pitänyt siitä. Sitten äiti oli aina kuunnelluttanut Beatlesin surkeita biisejä Jeanille, joka ei edes pienenä, 6 tai 7 -vuotiaana, pitänyt niistä. Mutta hänellä ei ollut ollut muuta musiikkia, ja talon täytti _Yesterday_ tai _Please Please Me_.

   _In My Life_ oli Jeanin inhokki, mutta äidin suosikki. Sitä äiti oli kuunnellut eniten. Ja sen Jean muisti parhaiten.

   _‘There are places that I remember all my life, though some have changed. Some forever not for better. Some have gone and some remain.’_

* * *

 

Sen nimi oli Jean! Marco tiesi sen nimen! SEN NIMI OLI JEAN!

  Marco ei jaksanut odottaa, että pääsisi lausumaan sen nimen puhuessaan sille.

  Kun Jean-niminen outo stalkkeri kääntyi ja kiirehti pois naama punaisena (se oli punastunut Marcon takia. Aww) Marco kääntyi Arminiin puoleen ja tiuskaisi: “Sinä olet tuntenut sen koko ajan!”

  Armin vilkaisi Marcoa oudolla ilmeellä. “Ai _Jeanistako_ sinä tykkäät? Sitäkö sinä olet tarkoittanut?”

  “No nähtävästi joo. Tuo oli se poika joka käy Java Jonesissa.”

  “ _Jean_?”

  “Joo. Miksi kuulostat tuolta?”

  Armin vilkaisi taas suuntaan jonne Jean oli mennyt - oikeasti, Marco ei saanut tarpeekseen sen nimensä. “Tuota noin… Kun se on vähän outo.”

  No sen Marco oli jo huomannut. _Ihanan outo_. “Niin olet sinäkin.”

  “Ei sillä tavalla.” Arminin ääni oli levoton. “Se vain on vähän outo.”

  “Miten niin?” Marco tivasi.

  “No kun… Se käy vertaistukiryhmässä. Muut sanovat niin.”

  Marco pyöritti silmiään. Ihan kuin häntä kiinnostaisi, jos se kävi jossain vertaistukiryhmässä. Sairaalassako? Marco voisi joskus käydä katsomassa sitä siellä. “Mitä väliä sillä on? Käykööt vaan.”

  “Se käy siellä kai jonkin trauman takia. Sen äiti on kuollut.”

  Marcoa alkoi sittenkin kiinnostaa - vaikka hän tunsi vähän syyllisyyttä kiinnostua juuri siitä aiheesta. “Oikeasti? Mistä tiedät?”

  “Kaikki sanoo niin ja muistan sen. Liikenneonnettomuus Brooklyn Bridgellä. Siitä oli lehdessä.”

  Marco koitti muistaa. Aivan. Hän oli ollut silloin Furman Streetillä, hakemassa Maryä heidän tädiltään, ja kuullut onnettomuuden äänet. Sehän oli ollut… kai vuosi sitten? Tammikuussa. Kuolonuhreja oli ollut paljon, ja yksikö niistä oli ollut sen Jeanin äiti? Oh. _Traagista_ , Marco ajatteli. Tosi traagista.

  “Okei”, hän sanoi varovasti. “Kamalaa sen jätkän puolesta. Mutta en ymmärrä, mitä se vaikuttaa minuun? Ei minua kiinnosta.”

  Armin huokaisi. “Kyllähän voi olla, että kaikki puheet johtuu vain ennakkoluuloista-”

  “Mitkä puheet?”

  “No… Ei kukaan siitä tykkää. Sanoin, että se on outo.”

  Marco oli hiljaa. Se oli outo? No se oli kai vähän outo, koko heidän niin sanottu “tutustuminen” oli ollut outo. Mutta vähätkö hän välitti. Kun sillä oli niin virheetön iho, sellaiset kasvot, erikoiset silmät…

  Marco päätti, ettei halunnut olla enää Arminin kanssa. Arminilla ei näyttänyt olevan mitään hyvää sanottavaa siitä pojasta. Hänelläpä sujui päivä hienosti - ensin Connie oli suututtanut hänet, sitten Armin. _Hiton petturi, luulin että edes sinuun pystyy luottaa_ , Marco ajatteli. “En tulekaan kirjastoon”, hän ilmoitti. “On muuta.” Marco otti askeleen poispäin. “Ja saat nähdä, että olen sitten ensimmäinen joka siitä Jeanista tykkää.”

  Armin virnisti hänelle vähän, mutta hymy oli epäuskoinen, joko tahallaan tai tahattomasti, ja Marco lähti kohti metroasemaa.

   _Se on outo. Ei kukaan siitä tykkää. Sen äiti on kuollut_. Niistäkö sitä arvosteltiin? Marcoa suututti sen puolesta. Mitä väliä muilla oli? Marco sai tykätä kenestä halusi.

  Ja hän tykkäsi Jeanista.

   _Tykkään Jeanista_.

  Hän toisteli lausetta ja sen nimeä mielessään, eikä saanut siitä tarpeekseen.

* * *

Illalla Mary halusi kävelylle. Marcosta Mary oli joskus kuin koira, joka pyöri jaloissa ja vinkui lenkille. Joskus Mary jopa tykkäsi antaa suukkoja poskille. Pikkuinen musta pomeranian, joka suukotti kasvoja.

  Se pikkuinen pomeranian hääräsi Marcon ympärillä värikynät ja vihko mukanaan, kun Marco luki _Kenraalin labyrintti_ -kirjaa. Kirja alkaa lauseella “ _José Palacios, hänen vanhin palvelijansa, löysi hänet kellumassa ammeen puhdistavassa vedessä alasti ja silmät auki, ja luuli että hän oli hukkunut._ ” Marco ei lukenut kirjoja paljon, mutta hän ajatteli kirjoja paljon, ja hän oli sitä mieltä että tarinan ensimmäinen lause on koko tarinan tärkein lause. Hänen hermonsa eivät kestäneet kirjan lukemiseen ellei kirja sattuisi olemaan erittäin mielenkiintoinen, mutta hän piti kirjan ajatuksesta - pitkään hiotusta kauniista tekstistä, tarinasta, jonka vain oma mieli oli luonut.

  “Marco, mennään ulos.”

  “Mary, ei nyt.”

  “Haluan mennä kävelylle.”

  “Pyydä äitiä.”

  “Haluan mennä sun kanssa.”

  “Mary-”

  “Marco, mene siskosi kanssa kävelylle!”

  “Miten edes kuulet keittiöstä asti!?”

  “Mene kävelylle siskosi kanssa!”

  “Äiti!”

  Väittely äidin kanssa oli turhaa. Jos rouva Bodt sanoi, että mennään kirkkoon, silloin mentiin kirkkoon. Jos rouva Bodt sanoi, että mennään pikkusiskon kanssa kävelylle, silloin mentiin pikkusiskon kanssa kävelylle. Jos rouva Bodt sanoi, että äidin ja isin makuuhuoneeseen ei saa tulla nukkumaanmenoajan jälkeen, silloin äidin ja isin makuuhuoneeseen ei saanut tulla nukkumaanmenoajan jälkeen. (Eikä kannattanut.)

  Marco käski Maryä mennä pukemaan. Mary laittoi vain kengät, ja Marco koitti saada Maryä pukemaan takin, mutta Mary ei halunnut pukea takkia. Äiti sanoi, että takki päälle. Ja silloin vittu laitettiin takki päälle.

  Mary juoksi ulos, ja Marcon oli ärtymyksestään huolimatta pakko hymyillä. Mary oli aivan kuin innokas koira. Kunpa Marco olisi ottanut Marylle hihnan. Hän vain käveli Maryn perässä kun tyttö juoksi jalkakäytävää pitkin. He menivät herra ja rouva Braunin talon ohi. Anne nukkui portailla, eikä herännyt vaikka Mary kutsui sitä. Marco hoputti Maryn takaisin liikkeelle. Hän mietti, milloin Mary pyytäisi menemistä jonnekin. Se luultavasti haluaisi puistoon tai jätskille…

  “Mikä sen kahvilan nimi on jossa sä aina käyt?”

  “Java Jonesko?” Marco vastasi.

  “Joo, jossa on se sun ihastus.”

  Onneksi äiti ei ole kuulemassa, Marco ajatteli. “Java Jonesissa se ja minä käymme. Mutta se tuskin on siellä tänään. En ole nähnyt sitä muulloin kuin keskiviikkoisin ja perjantaisin.”

  “Et sä käy siellä muulloin edes.”

  “No en…”

  “Näytä se mulle nyt”, Mary sanoi.

  “Äiti ei tykkäisi.”

  “Siltä ei kysytä.”

  Marco virnisti haluamattaan. _Milloin Marystä on tullut noin pahankurinen?_ “Näytän sen sinulle joskus. Sitten kun olen itse tutustunut siihen paremmin ja voin tuoda sen kotiin.” Luoja sentään, Marco puhui Jeanista kuin jostain lemmikistä. “Ai niin. Tiedän sen nimen.”

  “Mikä se on?” Mary kysyi.

  Marco hymyili. “Se on salaisuus! Annan sen kertoa sinulle itse, sitten joskus.”

 Mary kinusi ja mutristi tyytymättömänä huuliaan, mutta Marco vain nauroi. Hetken päästä Mary tuli kävelemään hänen vierelleen ja Marco otti pikkusiskoa kädestä. “Käydään kahvilla.”

  “Sanoin jo, ei se ole siellä, Mary.”

  “Käydään vain kahvilla!”

  “Et sinä juo kahvia.” Marco pyöritti silmiään ja häntä huvitti, kuinka kovasti Mary koitti päästä näkemään Jeanin. “Mutta okei. Mitä sanot jos käydään Cafe Grumpyssa?”

  Mary mutristi taas huuliaan. “Onko se ihastus siellä?”

  Marco heilutti Maryn kättä omansa mukana. “Haluat vain sen perään! Mutta okei, joo. Mennään sitten Java Jonesiin. Äidille ei puhuta, okei?”

  “Joo joo!”

  Marco toivoi, että Jean olisi paikalla. Ja tavallaan myös että se ei olisi paikalla. Hän halusi nähdä Jeanin, mutta ei sittenkään kun Mary oli mukana. Hän ei tiennyt mitä halusi.

  Jossain välissä Mary väsyi ja kiipesi Marcon reppuselkään. Mary oli vasta kahdeksanvuotias, pieni ja kevytrakenteinen. Marco ei ollut varma, oliko Mary ikäisekseen liian takertuva. Maryn luokkalaiset näyttivät olevan paljon itsenäisempiä (niin itsenäisiä kuin kahdeksanvuotiaana voi olla), mutta Mary oli aina Marcossa kiinni, pyytämässä Marcoa leikkimään ja ulos. Ei se häntä haitannut, mutta hän pelkäsi, että se vaikuttaisi jotenkin Maryyn… Ja joo, omakin rauha olisi kivaa välillä.

  Java Jonesiin kesti kävellä puoli tuntia. Yleensä Marco juoksi matkan ja kävi lisäksi Prospect Parkissa, se oli hänen yleinen juoksulenkkinsä. Marcoa alkoi jännittämään mitä lähemmäksi Java Jonesia he pääsivät. Mutta oli tiistai, se ei olisi silloin siellä-

  Hitto, se oli siellä.

  Marco näki Jeanin näyteikkunasta ja mietti hetken, pakenisiko. Omituista nähdä se kaksi kertaa päivässä. Mutta hän tavallaan jäi tuijottamaan poikaa. Sillä oli t-paita ja lököttävät kuluneet farkut. Sitä ennen se oli vain pitänyt huppareita ja vaatteita, jotka näyttivät kätkevän sen alleen. Nyt Marco näki sen kädet, pitkät ja luiset, joita korostivat pitkät ja luiset sormetkin. Marcon äiti sanoisi Jeania pianistiksi - rouva Bodtin mukaan kaikilla, joilla oli pitkät sormet olivat pianisteja. Sillä oli väritahroja käsissä. Tussia tai maalia.

  Se näytti paljon vapaammalta kuin ennen. Sen hiukset olivat sekaisin ja se istui suoremmassa. Mikäköhän siihen oli mennyt? Yleensä se kyyhötti lukemansa lehden yllä kuin hupparit ja pitkähihaiset paidat olivat liian raskaita sen harteille.

  Mary tähysti sisälle. “Missä se on?” hän tivasi kärsimättömästi.

  “Tuossa noin”, Marco sanoi hiljaa, osoittamatta. Mitä jos se olisi huomannut? Marco vaikuttaisi sekopäältä. “Älä tuijota”, hän muistutti Maryä.

  Mary hihitti. “Sen hiukset on _ihan hassut_.”

  Marco hymyili myös kun he astuivat sisälle. Se huomasi heti ja jäi tuijottamaan pelästyneen näköisenä. Marco nosti sille kättä vähän. Se heilautti takaisin pöydällä lepäävän kätensä sormia. Ele oli arka ja Marco halusi välittömästi koskea sen kättä. Hän olisi halunnut hymyillä, mutta jännitys sai kasvot tuntumaan niin kireiltä, ettei Marco saanut minkäänlaista ilmettä kasvoilleen. Tuntui erilaiselta tervehtiä sitä. Jotenkin kuin Marcon olisi pitänyt tehdä enemmänkin.

  “Mitä haluat, Mary?” hän kysyi.

  “Jotain hyvää.”

  “Käykö smoothie? Täältä ei saa mitään jätskiä tai pitsaa sitten.”

  “Käy kai. Osta mulle kahvi.”

  “Et saa juoda kahvia vielä. Otan sinulle smoothien ja jonkin leivän.”

  “Haluan kahvinkin.”

  Marco huokaisi. “Saat maistaa minun kahviani, okei?”

  Marco huomasi, että Jean tuijotti häntä ja Maryä kun he puhuivat. Olikohan sillä sisaruksia? Jos ei, se taisi pitää heidän hidastelua ja kinastelua kassan edessä ihan naurettavana. Mary vilkuili sitä koko ajan, Marco tunsi harteillaan kun Mary kääntyili. Hän halusi kieltää Maryä tuijottamasta, mutta ei kehdannut sen nähden. Se tajusi varmasti, että Marco oli kertonut siitä. Miksi muuten pikkusisko vilkuilisi virnistellen?

  “Mary, mene tuohon pöytään.” Hän osoitti ikkunan edessä olevaa paikkaa, samaa johon itse meni aina. “Tuon tilaukset.”

  “Joo.” Marco laski Maryn reppuselästä ja varmisti vielä, että Mary menisi hänen osoittamaan pöytään. Hän ei olisi ollenkaan ihmetellyt jos Mary olisi juossut suoraan Jeanin luokse, mutta tyttö käveli oikealle pöydälle ja tähysti ujosti Jeania sieltä. _Kamoon_ , edes Marco ei tuijottanut Jeania niin paljon.

  Marco tunsi itsensä epäonnistuneeksi. Hän oli onnistunut moikkaamaan, mutta menisi eri pöytään sanomatta mitään. Eikä hän enää vain voisi yhtäkkiä alkaa puhumaan sille. _Pelkuri_ . Jos hän olisi ollut yksin, hän olisi voinut rohjeta istua Jeanin seuraan. Mary pilasi kaiken. _Hiton Marissa._

  Marco toi _vienna_ -kahvinsa, Maryn smoothien ja paahdetun voileivän pöytään. _Vienna_ näytti herkulliselta Maryn silmissä, tumman kahvin päällä oli iso kerros kermavaahtoa, suklaarouhetta ja kinuskipaloja, mutta kun hän maistoi itse kahvin, hänen naamansa vääntyi. Marco nauroi. “Haluatko enää juoda kahvia?” hän kysyi.

  “ _En_. En en en en.” Mutta Mary kuitenkin nyppi päältä suklaata ja kinuskipaloja, ja Marco antoi hänen.

  Hän oli hetkeksi melkein unohtanut Jeanin. Se siis kävi tiistaisinkin. Tai se kävi milloin sattui, eihän se ollut käynyt siellä muutamaan viikkoon ainakaan Marcon nähden. Vaikka se olisi voinut johtua vain välttelystä (mikä oli Marcon inhokki vaihtoehto. Ja todennäköisin vaihtoehto. Miksi hän edes piti ylhäällä vaihtoehtoja, hemmetti?) Ehkä se oli käynyt muina päivinä.

  Marco halusi puhua sille. Nostaa edes taas kättä. Hän oli aiemmin halunnut vain katsella sitä, mutta nyt hän halusi kuulla sen äänen. Sen ääni oli ollut niin herkkä, kun se oli tervehtinyt Arminia.

  Marco halusi, että se puhuisi hänellekin. Sanoisi vain hei.

  Jos Marco itse puhuisi sille…

  Se nousi pöydästään. Marco jähmettyi, seurasi kun se vei aikakauslehden hyllyyn ja heitti laukun olalle. Se oli lähtemässä. _Sano jotain, pölvästi. Sano jo, sano jo, sano jo_ …

  “J-Jean.”

  Se kääntyi tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Marco yllättyi, että se katsoi häntä niin kylmästi. Hän epäröi sanoissaan, mutta se kuunteli häntä jo, kuinka hyödytöntä olisi nyt perääntyä! _Sano nyt!_

  “Öh… Nähdään... myöhemmin.”

   _Suoritus oli sekin,_ Marco ajatteli hyväksyvästi.

  Se oli sekunnin hiljaa, sitten sanoi: “Joo. Heippa.” Samalla herkällä äänellä. Marcon sydän teki x-hyppyjä.

  Marykin heilutti sille kättä, ja nyt Jean näytti jo vähän hämmentyneeltä. Se vain nyökkäsi ja käveli yleistä kiireemmin ulos.

  Mutta se oli vastannut hänelle. Se oli sanonut Marcolle heippa. Marco ei kai seuraavaan kolmeen viikkoon ajattelisi mitään muuta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taas turhaa löpöttämistä. kolmosessa on jo pakko tapahtua jotai tai minä tässä alan kyllästymään... ಠ_ಠ


	3. Kunhan vain saamme olla kaksin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuinka elottomalta hänen kätensä näyttäisivät tavanomaista ihoa vasten. Marco ei ollut yhtään samanlainen kuin hän. Se oli elävän näköinen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no siinä kesti kauan kappas kummaa

 

 

 

> _Love_
> 
> _means nothing to me,_
> 
> _'cause I don't know what it is._
> 
> _I'm just dying to be all that I've been dreaming of._
> 
>  
> 
> _And words betray me, contradict all I stand for;_
> 
> _But I'm still learning._
> 
> _Yeah I'm still learning_

_-_ __EDEN - Circles_ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jean pieni, miten sinun viikonloppusi on sujunut?”

  Ihan hyvin - vaikka aika surkeasti. Jean mietti, kertoisiko uudesta “ystävästään”, mutta hei, ei hänellä ollut mitään aihetta oikeastaan kutsua Sitä ystäväksi. Se oli sanonut vain muutaman sanan. Jean oli silloin tuntenut omituisen lämmön ja tuskan sekaisen tunteen vatsassaan, ja se oli polttanut. Hän pelästyi, että hänen mahassaan oli saattanut tapahtua joitakin vakavia palovammoja. Jean mietti, oliko hänen viikonloppunsa sujunut “ihan hyvin”? Hän ei ollut nähnyt Sitä enää tiistain jälkeen. Ei sillä, että hän olisi halunnut tietenkään.

  “Ihan hyvin.”

  Mr. Jaeger hymyili maireasti. “No miten osa-aikatyössä menee, Jean pieni? Ja entä kesäkurssi?”

  Karla Jaeger tiesi oikein hyvin miten Jeanilla meni kesäkurssi, ja kysymys olikin kai ainakin hiukan tahallista piikittelyä. Jean oli pinnannut keskiviikon ja perjantain, mutta se ei haitannut, koska kesäkurssista ei voinut saada hylättyä tai mitään. Se oli kuin opiskelua huvin vuoksi, mihin Jean ei olisi koskaan uskonut osallistuvansa. Mutta tässä sitä nyt oltiin. Onneksi se loppuisi heinäkuussa. “Ihan hyvin”, hän vastasi.

  “Sepä on hyvä kuulla.” Sitten siirryttiin seuraavaan.

  Karla kai vihasi Jeania nyt. Se oli harmi, sillä Jean ei vihannut Karlaa. Jos Karla jatkaisi vihaamista, niin Jeaninkin olisi pakko vihata sitä - hän vain vihasi ihmisiä, jotka vihasivat häntä.

   _Huoh_ , seuraavaksi olisi kesäkurssi. Haittaisikohan Karlaa jos Jean pinnaisi vielä kerran?

  Hän meni kotiin Java Jonesin kautta, mutta ei pysähtynyt hakemaa kahvia. Hän katsoi näyteikkunaan. Se ei ollut siellä. Eikä ollut pikkutyttökään. Pikkutyttö siis oli Sen pikkusisko? Jean oli halunnut nauraa ääneen nähdessään tytön. Sillä oli lyhyet, villit mustat hiukset, kuin se olisi useinkin viettänyt aikaansa työntämällä haarukoita pistorasioihin. Jean ei pitänyt pienistä lapsista. Miksi pitäisi, jos hän ei pitänyt muista ihmisistä muutenkaan?

  Jean tunsi pettymyksen muljahduksen mahassaan. Häntä ärsytti että hän tunsi pettymystä. Anna. Jo. Olla.

  Setä puhui puhelimessa. Jeania ärsytti sekin.

  Hän meni keittiöön ja löysi puolikkaan pitsapalan jääkaapista ja kolme päivää vanhaa maitoa. Jos Jeanilla olisi minkäänlaista halua puhua sedän kanssa, hän oli käskenyt sitä ostamaan parempaa ruokaa.

  “Miten vertaistukiryhmässä?” setä kysyi yhtäkkiä keittiön ovelta. Saakeli. Kuin se olisi haistanut Jeanin tulon ja jäänyt väijymään hänen huoneeseensa.

  “Se oli ok”, Jean vastasi. Hän otti lasillisen vettä ja pitsapalan mukaansa, ja ohitti sedän katsomatta tätä silmiin. Setä seurasi häntä huoneeseen. “Tulet kotiin yleensä myöhemmin. Ja eikö sulla ole sitä kurssia tänään?”

  “En mene sinne nyt.”

  “No mikset?

  “Olen tulossa sairaaksi kai.” _Sairaaksi sinusta_. “Pysyn kotona vaan. Käykö se?”

  Setä näytti hapanta naamaa. “Hyvä on sitten. Käyn verstaalla tässä kohta. Siivoa keittiö sillä aikaa, kun ei sua näytä muulloin kuin olen pois kiinnostavan tulla pois huoneestasi.”

  Jean antoi tappavan mulkaisun, mutta setä tuijotti kylmästi takaisin ja lähti. Jean laittoi oven kiinni sen perässä ja hillitsi itsensä paiskaamasta sitä jollain. _Siivoa itse keittiösi, laiska sika_.

  Hän painoi stereot päälle ja volyymin täysille. Ehkä se sika lähtisi nopeammin kun kyllästyisi kuuntelemaan Beatlesia.

* * *

 

“Marco, mennään Java Jonesiin.”

  Mary oli kinunnut samaa jo viikon ajan. Tiistaista lähtien. _Viime viikon tiistaista_.

  Mutta Marco ei halunnut Java Jonesiin. Hän epäili, ettei voisi mennä sinne enää koskaan.

  Hän kai pakahtuisi, jos näkisi Jeanin uudestaan.

  Hän vain halusi, että olisi ollut jotenkin coolimpi sen edessä. _Öh… Nähdään… myöhemmin._ Mikä hittoa se oli ollut? Se ei tiennyt edes hänen nimeä. Olisiko pitänyt sanoa _Nimeni on Marco, hauska tutustua. Öh… Nähdään… myöhemmin._ Silloin se tietäisi ainakin hänen nimen. Nähdään myöhemmin ja sitten viikko hiljaisuutta - sekin oli mennyt hemmetin hyvin.

  “Ei, Mary. Ei tänään.”

  “Sanoit noin eilenkin.”

  “Voin sanoa “ei tänään”, ja se tulee aina tarkoittamaan “ei tänään”. Voin sanoa huomennakin “ei tänään”. Ja ylihuomenna. Se tarkoittaa, että ei juuri silloin. Joku muu päivä.”

  Mary pyöritti silmiään. “Oot _niin_ epäreilu.”

  “Ei tänään.”

  “Marco, miksi et vie pikkusiskoa Java Jonesiin?”

  “Äiti, miten edes kuulet keittiöstä asti!?”

  Äiti ilmestyi pian Marcon huoneen ovelle. Marco ja Mary makasivat sängyssä päiväpeiton päällä pelaamassa Scrabblea. Mary oli voitolla, vain koska Marco antoi sen voittaa. Se muuten suuttuisi. Ja äiti suuttuisi, että Marco sai Maryn suuttumaan. “Vie pikkusisko Java Jonesiin, miksi ei?”

  Marco ajatteli, että jos äiti tietäisi että Java Jones oli kahvila jossa Jean kävi, äiti muuttaisi mielensä sinne menemisestä hyvin nopeasti. Mutta sitten se ei kai koskaan päästäisi häntä mihinkään. “Siellä ei ole Marylle mitään. Vain kahvia.”

  “Siellä on muutakin.”

  “No joo, mutta ei se joka kerta halua jotain leipää syödä.”

  “Marco-”

  “Okei sitten!” Marco huusi. “Vien sen huomenna. Mutta en tänään.”

  “Ei.” _Tietenkin_ sekään ei käynyt äidille. “Käy tänään. Isä tarvii eväät töihin.”

  Marco mulkaisi äitiä. Ennen kuin hän kerkesi sanoa mitään, äiti tiuskaisi: “Ei tuollaista katsetta, nuori mies. Muuttaa pois jos ei pidä säännöt. Nyt, kahvilaan siitä.”

  Marco nousi ylös. Hän veti hupparin päälleen, koko ajan rouva Bodtin katse niskassaan, ja Marco meni hänen ohitseen leuka pystyssä. Marco ei välittänyt, vaikka Mary jäi yksin keräämään Scrabblea pois. “Mary ei tule mukaan.”

  “Miksen!?”

  “Miksi ei?”

  “Ei tänään”, Marco mutisi. Hän polki kengät jalkaansa ja ei välittänyt ympärillä pyörivästä valittavasta Marystä. Hän laittoi ulko-oven kiinni perässään, mutta Mary avasi sen ja huusi hänen peräänsä: “Ääliö! Vihaan sua! Idiootti!” Hienoa, nyt sekin suuttui. Ja äiti suuttuisi heti kun Marco palaisi kotiin.

  Marco juoksi. Hölkkäsi Java Jonesiin asti, eikä hän ollut sinne päästyään kerennyt edes hikoilla. Ulkona oli kostea, raskas ilma, kuin alkaisi pian sataa. Hän katsoi sisälle, eikä nähnyt Jeania. Olisipa se ollut siellä.

  Marcoa ärsytti. Perhe ärsytti aina, vaikka se ei tekisi mitään ärsyttävää, se alkaisi vain ärsyttämään sen takia että sen kanssa oli liikaa. Marcoa ärsytti äiti. Se ei ollut koskaan hänen puolellaan. Ei sen jälkeen, kun oli tiputtanut salaattikulhon. Isä oli Marcon puolella. Ehkä sen oli pakko olla, kun äiti ei ollut. Mutta isä ei ollut kotona. Äiti ei vielä kehdannut töihin huonon englantinsa takia ja kun hän oli aina kotona, niin isä tuntui olevan aivan liikaa pois vaikka vain töissä se kävi ja joka ilta palasi kotiin. Sen ei tarvinnut käydä edes kirkossa. Marcon piti käydä kirkossa, vaikka isä hoki äidille ettei hänen tarvitsisi ja että hän oli jo sen verran vanha että sai päättää omista asioista. Äiti yleensä uskoi isää, mutta ei koskaan siinä. Marco epäili, että äiti pakotti Marcon kirkkoon juuri Marcon itsensä takia. Tai sen takia _mikä_ hän oli. Jos Marco todellakin harrastaisi turvatonta seksiä tuntemattomien tyttöjen kanssa, hänen ei kai tarvitsisi käydä kirkossa.

  Olisipa se ollut siellä. Marco halusi nähdä jotain positiivista päivässään. Vaikka se tarkoittaisi, että hän pakahtuisi.

  Hän tilasi isän voileivän ja maitokahvin lisäksi itselleen espresson ja jäi näyteikkunan edessä olevaan pöytään. Siihen ei istunut melkein koskaan kukaan, kuin kukaan ei olisi halunnut nähdä ulkopuolista maailmaa. Marco halusi rauhoittaa itsensä ja sen lisäksi hän tarvitsisi jotain kitkerää, jolla peittää ärtymyksen vielä kitkerämpi maku.

  Kun ärtymys alkoi väistyä tumman kahvin maulle, Marco kaipasi sitä. Hän tunsi kahvilan tyhjäksi ilman Jeania. Jos se vain olisi siellä, niin Marco puhuisi sille. Hän lupasi itselleen, että puhuisi.

  Ja kai se oli Jumalan aiheuttamaa typerää pilkkaa, kun ovikello kilahti ja se astui sisälle. Marcon suu avautui puoliksi. Jumala todella pilkkasi häntä.

  Jean huomasi Marcon heti, ja Marco näki, kuinka se melkein kompastui askelissaan nähtyään hänet. Ymmärrettävää, täysin ymmärrettävää. Marco oli ollut aika omituinen viimeksi. Se tuskin halusi edes nähdä häntä.

  Seuraavaksi Marco huomasi, että kahvila oli melkein täynnä. Vapaita paikkoja oli vain useammalle henkilölle tarkoitetuissa pöydissä. Niissä istui äänekkäitä porukoita. Jean ei vaikuttanut alkujaankaan äänekkäältä. Siitä tuntuisi varmasti tosi oudolta istua sellaisessa pöydässä.

  Se otti vain kahvin ja katseli ympärilleen, etsi paikkaa. Ymmärrys näkyi sen silmissä. Kohta se menisi johonkin äänekkääseen pöytään ja Marco ei taaskaan saisi tilaisuutta puhua sille, vaikka hän ei ollut varma, oliko nyt oikea aika alkaa puhumaan, halusiko se edes puhua hänelle, halusiko hän itse puhua sille juuri nyt…

  “Jean…”

  Se vilkaisi häntä.

  “Voit tulla... tähän pöytään.”

  Marcosta tuntui, kuin hän olisi juuri vetäissyt liipaisimesta ja aiheuttanut tappavan laukauksen.

  Se oikeasti vain tuijotti hiljaa sekunnin, toisenkin. Marcosta tuntui epämiellyttävältä. Ehkä ei olisi pitänyt pyytää sitä. Se kai tappaisi hänet seuraavaksi. Sitten sen katse tipahti maahan ja se tuli Marcon pöytään sanomatta mitään. Marconkin katse tipahti maahan.

  Se kävi hakemassa lehden. Marco käänsi katseensa ulos ja nosti kupin huulilleen. Hän ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. Se laski katseensa lehteen ja alkoi lukemaan hiljaa. Vaikka sen silmät eivät liikkuneet. Tapittivat vain samaa kohtaa lehdessä. Sillä oli taas huppari. Adidaksen, iso ja harmaa. Ja lököttävät farkut. Oliko sillä tiukkoja vaatteita ollenkaan? Ihan kuin se olisi halunnut kadota näkyvistä. Se vältteli katsettakin.

  “...Marco.”

  “Ai... mitä?” se kysyi nostamatta katsettaan.

  “Nimeni on Marco. Kun tiedän nimesi. Niin nyt tiedät minunkin.”

  Se räpäytti silmiään kerran. “Aa. Okei.”

  “Käytkö collegea? Kesäkurssia?”

  Se rykäisi vähän. “Joo.” Nyt sen ääni oli voimakkaampi. “Äidinkielen kesäkurssia. Iltaisin.”

  “Käytkö tänään?”

  Se nosti viimein katseensa. Marco värähti tahtomattaan. Sen silmät olivat tarkat ja niin oudot, varsinkin kun se katsoi häntä suoraan. Keltaisen ja vihreän sekoitusta. Kuin vesivärimaalaus. “Minun pitäisi.” Se nosti toista suupieltään vähän. “Tunnin päästä”, se tarkensi. “En… voi mennä.”

  “Ahaa. Tapaatko jonkun?”

  “En.”

  “...Taidat pinnata?”

  “Ehkä.”

  Marco hymyili. “Minäkin pinnaisin.”

  Se kohautti harteitaan ja laski taas katseensa. _Älä peräänny nyt_ , Marco anoi mielessään.

  “Mutta miksi käyt siellä, jos se ei kiinnosta?”

  “Jaa… Muutama syy pakottaa kai. Siellä käynti myös tulee helpottamaan collegeen hakemista.”

  “Ai olet vielä lukiossa?”

  “Menen viimeiselle vuodelle. Niin… se äidinkielen kesäkurssi on vapaaehtoinen yli kuusitoistavuotiaille ja tarkoitus on ruokkia kirjallisuuden yleissivistystä... Olisitpa kuullut mainospuheen.”

  Marco naurahti. “Kuulostaa tuskalta, jos kysyt minulta.”

  “Se on kuin tavallinen iltakurssi”, se vastasi. “Saamme läksyjä ja meidän täytyy opetella ulkoa runoja.” Pyöritti silmiään vähän.

  “Pidätkö siis kirjoista?”

  Se mietti hetken ja vastatessaan nosti taas katseensa häneen. “En. Sanoin, että menen sinne muutaman syyn takia. En mene sinne itseni takia.” Samassa sen ääni oli paljon kovempi kuin aiemmin. Marco ei ollut osannut odottaa, että se osasi puhua niin terävällä äänellä.

  Hän piti siitä.

  “Vai niin.” Marco nojautui lähemmäs. “Mistä sinä sitten pidät?”

 

Maalaamisesta. Sinun maalaamisesta. Sinusta.

  Jeanin henki oli salpautunut.

  Hän oli viimein saanut Sille nimen. Marco. Marco, Marco, Marco. Sillä oli hienoinen brittiaksentti. Hän ei ollut huomannut aiemmin.

  Hän laski katseensa. Hän ei vain voinut katsoa Marcoa kauan. Se puolestaan katsoi liikaakin. Kuin olisi halunnut syödä Jeanin silmillään… mikä oli hyvin outo ajatus.

  “Joistain asioista vain.”

  Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Se- Marco halusi puhua hänelle. Hän uskoi melkein, että Marco teki hänestä yhä pilkkaa. No miksi sitten Jean puhui sille?

  “En ainakaan pidä kesäkurssista”, hän sanoi kun Marcon vastausta ei kuulunut. “Enkä pidä… espressosta.” Hän osoitti sen kuppia.

  Marcon suu vääntyi taas hymyyn. Sillä oli suora, virheetön hymy. Jean näki kaiken siinä virheettömänä. Se oli pitkä. Se oli tavattoman hyvännäköinen. Sen silmät kapenivat, kun se hymyili.

  Sitten Jean käänsi katseensa alas. Hän oli taas katsonut sitä liikaa.

  “En kysynyt mistä _et pidä_ ”, se sanoi.

  Sen olisi ollut parempi vain lähteä. Jean tiesi, että sen ei kannattanut haluta tutustua häneen, mutta silti hän oli istunut sen eteen. Hän oli idiootti.

  “Ei ole mitään, mistä pidän”, Jean vastasi.

  Hän otti lehden ja oli valmiina lähtemään. Milloin vain se antaisi merkin, niin Jean häipyisi.

  “Pakko olla jotain.”

   _Anna olla jo_. “Ehkä joskus oli.”

  Sen hymy värähti. Jean nousi ylös. _Oli kiva tavata,_ hän sanoi mielessään.

  “Ennen”, hän sanoi.

  “Sitten sinulle pitää etsiä asioita, joista pidät.”

  “Mitä?”

  Se joi espresson loppuun ja nousi. Jean avasi suunsa-

  “Mennään jonnekin”, se sanoi.

  “-Ei.”

  “Miksi ei?”

  “Siis… Ei. Minun täytyy mennä. Vaikka pinnaan, niin on silti menoa.”

  “Mutta sanoit, ettet tapaa ketään.”

  “On muuta”, Jean väitti. Ja se vain katsoi häntä avoimilla silmillään. Ne olivat ruskeat. Kuin tummaa suklaata. Se nyrpisti nenäänsä ja samassa Jeanin teki mieli nauraa. Ei kukaan näytä harmistusta noin avoimesti. Se oli ihan toiselta planeetalta. “No joku päivä sitten.”

  Jean huokaisi. “En tiedä milloin olen vapaa...” _Paskat. Ihan kuin sinulla olisi menoja muiden kanssa._

  “Kun seuraavan kerran nähdään. Missä vain.”

  Hän ei edes miettinyt. “Ihan sama”, hän sanoi. “Vaikka.”

  “Okei…”

  “...Okei.”

  Se istui takaisin pöydän ääreen. “Nähdään.”

  Jean pyöritti silmiään ja vastasi murahtamalla.

  Kun hän astui ulos, hän ei ollut odottanut lämmön tunnetta varsinkin kun sää oli niin harmaa ja vetinen. Hän halusi potkia katupylväät nurin. Mikä sitä vaivasi?

  Siis… _??????_

  MIKÄ

  SITÄ

  VAIVASI.

  Se oli ihan mahdoton. Se oli ihan muualta, ei varmasti tältä planeetalta.

  Mutta ehkä Jeankin oli.

* * *

 

 

Heidän ensimmäinen kunnollinen keskustelu oli ollut _säälittävän_ lyhyt.

  Mutta sekin oli jotain.

  Äiti huusi heti ovella kun Marco palasi kotiin, Mary kiukutteli yhä ja heitti häntä Scrabblen pahvipaketilla.

  Mutta häntä ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa.

  Marco jätti isän eväät keittiön pöydälle. Äiti tiuski ruotsiksi. Joskus kun se oli vihainen, se alkoi puhua ruotsia. Marco ei jäänyt edes kuuntelemaan vaan lähti omaan huoneeseensa, mutta äiti huusi perään englanniksi: “Huomenna Marissa jonnekin!”

  “ _Se on Mary_!”

  “Joo joo”, Marco vastasi ja sulki ovensa.

  Hänen huoneessaan ei ollut paljon tavaroita. Vain sänky, kirjoituspöytä, kirjahylly ja matkaradio, josta pystyi kuuntelemaan CD-levyjä, mutta hän ei omistanut niitä. Äiti ei pitänyt melusta, eikä oikeastaan antanut Marcon kuunnella radiotakaan jos ovi ei ollut kiinni ja radio niin pienellä kuin sen sai. Äiti osti Marcolle vain kirjoja, joista hän ei sitten tietenkään pitänyt.

  Hän lysähti sängylleen ja kietoi jalkansa lakanan ympärille, kuten hänellä oli aina lapsena ollut tapana. Oli kai vieläkin. Marco vain teki sen nykyään tietoisesti. Hän lysähti sängylle vain koska häntä huimasi. Kuin koko huone olisi kieppunut ympäriinsä.

  Mutta eihän huimauksen kuulunut tuntua hyvältä?

  Hän muisti, että Jean oli suostunut seuraavaan tapaamiseen. Ja jo seuraavan kerran kun he näkisivät. Vittu, nyt Marco varsinkin etsisi Jeania joka päivä.

  Hän vain halusi nähdä sen.

 

 

Setä ja sen sikaystävät olivat kerääntyneet keittiöön pelaamaan pokeria ja blackjackia. Jean käveli nopeasti ja hiiren hiljaa ohitse, jos hän päästäisikin pienen äänen niin setä laittaisi hänet tiskaamaan keskellä yötä. Jeanilla oli kokemusta.

  Ukot pelasivat hehkulampun heikossa valossa, joka kaiken lisäksi oli viallinen ja sammui välillä sekunniksi. Pilkko pimeässä huoneessa se valaisi vain keittiön pöydän. Setä näytti olevan voitolla. Mutta siitä ei ollut hyötyä kun se käytti rahat vain viinaan.

  Jean meni huoneeseensa ja riisui vaatteensa boksereihin asti. Hänen huoneessaan ei ollut ilmastointia, joten se kuumeni päivän aikana niin että yöllä ei meinannut saada edes happea. Hän kerkesi istuutua sängyn reunaan, ja setä avasi oven.

  “Et siivonnut keittiötä.”

  Jean puristi lakanaa. Sedän viinan hajua oli mahdotonta olla haistamatta. “Minulla on kuumetta”, hän valehteli.

  “Missä olit? Jos sinulla on kerran kuumetta niin miksi häivyit?” Setä mulkoili vihaisena. Kun setä oli vihainen, tuntui kuin olisi seisonut punasilmäisen villisian edessä.

  “Kävin syömässä, koska täällä ei ole mitään”, Jean tiuskaisi.

  “Olisin ostanut sulle.”

   _Hyvä vitsi._ Jean veti peiton ylleen ja kaatui lakanoihin. “Öitä.” Mutta hän tunsi, että setä tuijotti yhä. Se kai mietti minkälaisen inhottavan homman se keksisi hänelle tai saisivatkohan poliisit sitä kiinni jos hänet yhtäkkiä hakattaisiin. Jeanille oli ihan sama kumman se valitsisi.

  “Olet taas laihtunut.”

  Jean vilkaisi rannettaan. Hän ei muistanut, milloin olisi menettänyt painoa. Muut vain sanoivat niin jatkuvasti. Oliko hänen ranteensa ollut joskus paksumpi? Ja iho värikkäämpi? Se tuntui mahdottomalta.

  Kun setä ei saanut vastausta, se lähti. Viinan ja savukkeiden haju ei lähtenyt perässä. Ikkunasta pääsi sisään aavemaista valoa juuri sen verran, että Jean näki tavaroiden muodot. Hän katseli käsiään, jotka lepäsivät hänen nenänsä edessä tyynyllä. Oliko hän laihtunut niin paljon? Jean tiesi kehonsa olevan mitätön, sormet luiset ja kädet niin ohuet, että jopa tyttö olisi voinut saada sormet kokonaan niiden ympärille. Jean tuskin näki ihollaan väriä.

  Hän muistutti kai kävelevää ruumista.

  Kuinka elottomalta hänen kätensä näyttäisivät tavanomaista ihoa vasten. Marco ei ollut yhtään samanlainen kuin hän. Se oli elävän näköinen. Se hymyili, näytti harmistuneelta, katsoi Jeania silmiin, vaikka sen silmät olivat niin tummat ja ruskeat, ne eivät olleet synkät. Niistä heijastui auringonvalo ja Jean melkein näki, kuinka hän itse heijastui niistä.

  Hänen teki mieli koskettaa sen pisamia. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen pitänyt pisamia seksikkäinä. Ja Marco oli tosiaan hyvännäköinen.

  Surullisen hyvännäköinen. Jean halusi nähdä sen taas ja ehkä jopa koskettaa sitä. Sen lämpimän näköisiä poskia. Tuntui kuin Jean olisi voinut imeä niistä elinvoiman.

  Hän tiesi olevansa väärässä kaikesta.

  Mutta hän vain halusi nähdä sen.

* * *

 

 

Marco kuuli Arminilta, ettei Jean ollut käynyt kesäkurssilla ollenkaan sillä viikolla.  Marco ei ollut erityisen huolestunut, enemmänkin vain hämmentynyt. Hän ei uskonut, että mitään kamalaa oli tapahtunut. Ehkä se vain pinnasi kuten viimeksi.

  Tai vältteli häntä. Sekin oli yksi vaihtoehto.

  Epämiellyttävä vaihtoehto, jota Marco ei suostunut ajattelemaan.

  Hän kuitenkin kävi tapaamassa Arminia Brooklynin collegen portilla - jos vaikka se sattuisi olemaan paikalla.

   “Heinäkuuhun mennessä sinun kannattaisi jo tutustua siihen”, Armin puhui. “Kesäkurssi loppuu heinäkuun alussa. Et näkisi sitä enää.”

   “Näen sitä Java Jonesissa.” Ellei se olisi jo lopettanut sielläkin käyntiä. “Ja olen jo tutustunut siihen”, hän väitti.

  “Tiedät kyllä mitä tarkoitin. Olette puhuneet vasta kerran-”

  “Oikeastaan kaksi-”

  “Ihan sama, mutta et tiedä siitä mitään.”

  Marco kurtisti kulmiaan ja heilutti jalkojaan istuessaan kivimuurin päällä. Hän pälyili väkijoukkoa ja toivoi näkevänsä Jeanin. Toistaiseksi hänellä ei ollut onnea. “Tiedän, että haluan tuntea sen.”

  Armin mutristi huuliaan. “Sen toinen vanhempi on kuollut”, hän sanoi ja Marco värähti. _Ihan kuin en tietäisi_ , hän halusi tiuskaista. Mutta hän tavallaan ymmärsi Arminin pointin. “Siinä ei ole tietenkään mitään vikaa”, se jatkoi. “Mutta luulen vain, että sellainen vaikuttaa siihen aika paljon… negatiivisesti.”

  “Totta kai siinä on vikaa”, Marco sanoi terävästi. “Hänen äitinsä on _kuollut_. Mitä vikaa siinä ei olisi?”

  “Mutta… ymmärsit jo mitä tarkoitin.”

  “Joo, joo. Sanot, että hän on tylsää seuraa. Mitä väliä? Sinäkin olet.”

  Armin ei hymyillyt, huokaisi ja veti repun selkäänsä. “Ihan sama. Sori kun sanon tämän, mutta en ymmärrä mitä näet hänessä.”

  Marco halusi potkaista jalkansa Arminin haarojen väliin. Vaikka hän ymmärsi yhä Arminin pointin. Jean ei ollut viehättävä, komea, hyväkroppainen, tai mitään sellaista. Eikä Marco tiennyt, mikä siinä sitten kiinnosti. Jean ei ollut ehkä mitään niistä, mutta se oli mielenkiintoinen. Erilainen. “Luultavasti siksi, että et ole kiinnostunut pojista.”

  “Et ollut sinäkään.”

  Marco kohautti hartioitaan. “Nyt kai olen.”

  “Ja se ei vaivaa sinua?” Armin kohotti kulmaansa. “Tarkoitan vain äitisi takia.”

  “Äiti saa olla mitä mieltä haluaa”, Marco sanoi välinpitämättömästi. “Hän hyväksyy sen ajan kanssa.”

  Armin nyökkäsi. “Älä silti ymmärrä väärin - minä hyväksyn sen. Saat olla mikä tahansa haluat.”

  “Joo, kiitti. Saanko sitten pukeutua tytöksi?”

  Armin nauroi.

  “Mitä sinä naurat? Olen tosissani.”

  “Etkä ole. Katso nyt miten pukeudut.”

  Marco suoristi selkänsä ja risti jalkansa. “Koitan vain peitellä sisäistä naisellisuuttani. Väitätkö, ettei mekko sopisi minulle?”

  “En toki. Olisit kaunis.” Armin vakavoitui. “Jopa minä saattaisin ihastua sinuun. En koskaan edes ollut sitä mieltä, että nuo ketjut sopivat sinulle.”

  Nyt Marco nauroi. “Ostanpa mekon heti huomenna.”

  “Lainaa Maryltä.”

   “Se ei halua käyttää mekkoja. Se haluaa nahkatakin kuten minulla on. Ja ketjuja housuihinsa. Äiti haluaisi kuolla.”

  Armin tirskahti. “Toivon siis, että löydät mekon jostain. Haluatko syntymäpäivälahjaksi? Sinullahan on muutaman viikon päästä.”

  “En halua mitään. Enkä varsinkaan mekkoa.”

  “Ei sitten.” Armin näytti harmistunutta naamaa ja Marco nauroi. “Mutta minä menen nyt. Näen Annieta Applebeessä.”

  Marco kohotti kulmiaan. “Ai treffit?”

  “Ei”, Armin sanoi, eikä kuulostanut edes häkeltyneeltä. Tylsimys. “Annie haluaa vilkaista äidinkielen muistiinpanojani.”

  “Opiskelua kesällä. Kuinka tylsää. Silti omituinen paikka.”

  Armin kohautti hartioitaan. “Annie on vähän… omalaatuinen. Mutta nähdään joskus.”

  “Tiistaina. Tulen käymään taas.”

   Armin pyöritti silmiään. “Ja ai niin! Muista, että perjantaina on bileet. Tuletko sinne?”

  “Ehkä.” Toisin sanoen ei. Marco ei innostunut “bileistä”, varsinkaan sellaisista joista Armin puhui ja joihin hänen kuuluisi mennä. Niissä ei ollut vikaa muuta kuin että kaikki. Olivat. Aina. Kännissä. Mistä yleensä sai kiittää bileiden pitäjää.

  Marco ei menisi niihin, ellei…

  “Armin, yksi juttu vielä. Tiedätkö milloin vertaistukiryhmän ajat ovat?”

 

Jean koitti olla sekoamatta, kun näki Marco hemmetin Mikä-lie-sen-sukunimi-olikaan seisomassa sairaalan oven edessä. Miksi se pukeutui niin? Kiiltävän musta nahkarotsi, aurinkolasit kuin jollain hemmetin James Bondilla, ketjuja ja hopeapiikkeijä ja kaikkea. Kuin se olisi tullut salamurhaamaan Jeanin.

  Ärsyttävintä oli, että Jean ajatteli ensimmäisenä _Minun pitäisi maalata hänet noin._ Luoja se oli silti _seksikäs_. Jean ei ollut tiennyt, että hänellä oli heikkous saatananpalvojiin.

  Se hymyili leveästi. “Jean.”

  Jean toivoi, että hän olisi laittanut jotain parempaa päälle. Hänellä oli taas raskas huppari ja verkkarit, joissa oli pikkusormen pään kokoinen reikä pakarassa, mutta sitä ei huomannut jos laittoi mustat bokserit alle.

  Muut ihmiset jäivät tuijottamaan Marcoa. Tyyppi ei sopinut todellakaan seisomaan sairaalan eteen. Tosin olisi Jeankin jäänyt tuijottamaan sitä. Se näytti hyvältä.

  “Hei, Marco.”

  “Muistit nimen.”

  Jean kohautti hartioitaan. “Niin sinäkin. Kerjäätkö verta nenästäsi kun hypit sairaalan edessä tuon näköisenä?”

  “Ziisus. Kiitos.”

  “Ole hyvä”, Jean hymähti. Hän yllättyi huomatessaan, että puhuminen oli jotenkin helpompaa kuin viimeksi.

  Se otti aurinkolasit pois ja Jeanin katse lukittautui hetkeksi sen silmiin. “Oletko kävellen liikkeellä?” se kysyi.

  “Joo.”

  “Ajattelin-”

  “Ei”, Jean sanoi kuuntelematta pojan pyyntöä. “Kohta alkaa kesäkurssi. Jos olet täällä sen takia, että voimme tavata tai jotain niin toinen kerta-”

  “Kesäkurssi loppuu kahdeksalta”, Marco sanoi rauhallisesti. “Kerkeän sen jälkeen.”

  “Minun täytyy palata sedälle.”

  “Ei.” Jean ärähti, mutta Marco vain hymyili ja jatkoi peräänantamattomasti. “Tänä iltana olet minun kanssani.”

  “Hä?”

  “Kaverini järjestää bileet. Haluan kutsua sinut sinne.”

  Jeanin leuka loksahti auki. Ei siksi, että bileet kuulostivat tosi laimeilta tai toisaalta tosi cooleilta. Hänet _kutsuttiin_ johonkin. Häntä ei nykyään kutsuttu paljon mihinkään.

  Viimeksi minne hänet kutsuttiin oli hautajaisiin.

  “En tiedä… Tai siis ei.”

  Marcon katse oli anova. “Ole kiltti.”

  “Marco, ei… En ole sellainen.”

  “Millainen?”

  Jean pudisti vain päätään. _Sellainen johon haluat oikeasti tutustua._ Jeanin kurkkua kuristi. Hän halusi, että Marco jättäisi hänet jo rauhaan. “Ei- Minun pitää nyt mennä.”

  “Kesäkurssi alkaa vasta kolmen tunnin päästä-”

  “Silti-”

  “Minä vien sinut sinne!” Jean oli jo mennyt Marcon ohi, mutta poika lähti vain seuraamaan häntä. Jean värähti kun Marco jäi hänen vierelleen. Hän ei ollut tottunut olemaan niin pitkän ihmisen seurassa… no oikeastaan kenenkään seurassa. Lisäksi Marco sai Jeanin kiusaantuneeksi, vaikkei hän halunnut myöntää sitä.

  Varsinkin silloin, kun Marco tarttui Jeanin käteen.

  Jean antoi sen vetää hänet parkkipaikalle ja valkoisen fordin luokse. Marco päästi irti ja kaivoi avaimet taskustaan. Jean jäi tuijottamaan kihelmöivää kättään.

   Marco avasi kuskin viereisen oven. “Vien sinut collegelle.”

  Jean halusi sanoa ei, mutta sen äänensävystä ja avoimesta ovesta saattoi päätellä, ettei hänellä ollut vaihtoehtoja. “Menemme sinne liian aikaisin”, hän sanoi.

  “Ainakaan ei ole kiire.” Se virnisti. “Käydään kahvilla. Tai syömässä. Missä vain haluat.”

  Jeanin nielaisi. Hän ei ollut vieläkään istunut autoon. “Ei. Vie minut suoraan collegelle.”

  Marco nyökkäsi, ja Jean uskaltautui viimein istua autoon. Ennen kuin Marco sulki oven, Jean kuuli tämän sanovan, “Kahvin kautta siis.”

  Hän huokaisi ja arveli, että päivästä tulisi pitkä.

 

Jean ei suostunut nousemaan autosta ensimmäisen kahvilan kohdalla, mutta kuppi jonka Marco toi hänelle oli niin hyväntuoksuinen, ettei hän osannut vastata kieltävästi.

  “En sitten maksa takaisin.”

  Marco peruutti pois parkista ja naurahti. “Ei tarvitse. En odottanut maksua.”

  Jean katsoi hiljaa ulos ikkunasta ja hörppi kahvia. Se oli tuonut suklaan makuisen. Ei sillä, että hän inhoaisi sitä, vaikka hän ei ollut makean ystävä. Jean kiitti sitä Suurta Ja Tuntematonta, joka hallitsi maailmankaikkeutta, että matka collegelle ei olisi pitkä. Mutta 20 minuuttia olisi silti liian pitkä aika.

  He ajoivat Prospect Parkin ohi Flatbush Avenuella. “Mistä tiesit, että käyn sairaalassa siihen aikaan?” Jean kysyi.

  “Tiedän, että käyt vertaistukiryhmässä.”

  Jean nyökkäsi ja odotti, että Marco selittäisi lisää.

  “Onko se hyvää?”

  “Ai mitä?”

  “Se kahvi. En ihan tiedä mistä tykkäät. Paitsi tiedän ettet tykkää espressosta.”

  Jean vain nyökkäsi. Hän olisi halunnut hymyillä tai jotain, mutta hän ei tavallaan osannut. Hän ei osannut hymyillä luonnollisen näköisesti, ellei häntä oikeasti hymyilyttänyt. “On tämä hyvää. En vain pidä makeasta.”

  “Ai. Ensi kerralla en hae sinulle lattea suklaan makuisena.”

   _Ensi kerralla,_ Jean toisti mielessään _._ “Ei se haittaa.”

  “Niistä bileistä vielä-”

  Jean huokaisi. Bileet. Hän oli ollut sellaisissa joskus. Lukion ensimmäisellä vuodella varmaan. Siellä juotiin, siellä tanssittiin, siellä tehtiin kaikkea tyhmää mikä oli ollut Jeanista hauskaa silloin. Nyt hänen teki mieli oksentaa kun hän ajatteli alkoholia.

  “En ole sellainen joka viihtyy… sellaisissa”, Jean selitti. “Olen vain tylsä.”

  “En usko sitä. Kokeile edes.”

  “Ei kukaan halua minua sinne.”

  “Minä haluan.”

  Jean pyöritti silmiään ja koitti olla välittämättä ponnahduksesta, jonka hänen sydämensä teki. “En tunne sieltä ketään.”

  “Tunnet minut. Esittelen sinut kaikille.”

  “Ei.” Kaikille esittäytyminen kuulosti hirvittävältä.

  “Sitten olet siellä vain minun kanssani”, Marco sanoi. “Ei kukaan tunne sieltä ketään muita kuin kaverinsa. Jokainen kutsuu sinne outoa porukkaa.”

  “ _Outo porukka_ ei kuulosta kovin kivalta”, Jean mutisi.

  “Haluan sinut sinne”, Marco väitti.  Se ei voinut katsoa Jeania ajaessaan, mutta Jean toivoi että se olisi katsonut. Jean piti sen silmistä tosi paljon ja tuntui yksinäiseltä, kun ne eivät katsoneet häntä. “Tule seurakseni.”

  Jean mietti vähän aikaa, vaikka hän tiesi mitä hänen pitäisi vastata. Ehdoton ei. Bileistä tulisi kamalat. Hänet pakotettaisiin vain juomaan siellä ja ympärillä olisi paljon ihmisiä, joita hän ei tuntenut. Jean ei tiennyt, mitä setä sanoisi jos hän palaisi kotiin keskellä yötä. Se oli joskus puhunut, ettei antaisi Jeanin olla kahtatoista pitempään huitelemassa kaduilla. Se oli kai jokin kotiintuloaika. Eikä Jean koskaan ollut rikkonut sitä.

  Hän katsoi Marcoa. Hän uskalsi katsoa sitä nyt useammin, kun se ei voinut katsoa häntä. Jean halusi tulla katsotuksi. Marco halusi hänet bileisiin. Marco jopa antoi ymmärtää, että hän oikeasti piti Jeanista. Ja Jean piti Marcoa tosi hyvänä jätkänä, liian hyvänä hänelle. Olisi ollut helpompaa, jos se olisi jättänyt hänet rauhaan ja kohdellut häntä kuten kaikki muutkin.

  Mutta eihän Jean halunnut sitä.

  “Anna minun miettiä”, hän sanoi.

  Marcon suupieli värähti. “Odotan sinua niin kauan kunnes tuntisi loppuvat.”

* * *

 

Kun Marco (ihan-totta-mikä-sen-sukunimi-oli) odotti luokan ulkopuolella, silloin on mahdoton keskittyä johonkin sairaaseen runouteen. Jean piti kelloa yhtäkkiä kovinkin mielenkiintoisena vilkuillessaan sitä. Okei, vasta viisi minuuttia mennyt. Hidastetaan tahtia. Toiset viisi minuuttia. Kaksi.

  Tunti koostui kahdesta osasta, jotka molemmat kestivät kuusikymmentä minuuttia. Ensimmäiseksi yleensä vain katsottiin töitä, mitä oltiin saatu aikaiseksi (kyllä, läksyjä tuli) ja lopuksi yleensä tutkittiin jotain kirjaa tai runoa ja yritettiin puhua ällöttävän syvällisesti Shakespearen Romeosta ja Juliasta.

  “Posketonta”, Armin mutisi Jeanin vieressä. Se oli alkanut istumaan lähempänä Jeania ja puhumaan enemmän. _Luultavasti Marcon takia_. Jean muisti, että se oli ainakin ollut yksi päivä Marcon kanssa.

  “Mikä?”

  “Että joku pitää Romeota ja Juliaa oikeana rakkaustarinana.”

  “...Ahaa.”

  “Shakespeare oli todellinen idiootti, jos oikeasti uskoi itsekin niiden rakkauteen - _niin sanottuun_ rakkauteen.”

  “...Ahaa.” Jean laski katseensa takaisin runoon, jota kuului jotenkin tulkita. _Teen tulen, keitän kahvia, polttelen. Epävarmuusperiaate ja keskiajan mystiikka_

 _juoksevat sisällä kilpaa. Äsken kävelin polkua metsässä, olin eksyä, enkä tajunnut pelästyä..._ Jean osasi vain kurtistaa kulmiaan.

  Hetken tuntui siltä, että Armin tajusi hänen olevan huonoa puheseuraa ja lopettavan jutustelun.

  “Tuletko bileisiin?” se kysyi.

  “Mistä tiedät että edes tiedän niistä mitään?” Jean kysyi takaisin.

  “Marco haluaa sinut sinne… Olen ymmärtänyt, että olette nykyään jonkinlaisia kavereita?”

  Jean oli hiljaa hetken. “Kai me ollaan”, hän mutisi. “Jonkinlaisia.”

  “Tule vain. Minäkin olen siellä. Tuttuni järjestää ne.”

  “Miksi?”

  Armin kohautti harteitaan. “Tarviiko niihin oikeastaan syytä? Hän muutti siihen kämppään vasta. Jossa siis bileet pidetään. Tarvitsetko muuten osoitteen?”

  “En…Tulen Marcon kanssa.”

  “Ai. No hyvä.”

  Sitten oltiin hiljaa.

 

Viimein Jean näki Marcon taas. Se istui collegen muurin päällä ja hymyili aurinkolasiensa takaa, vaikka aurinko alkoi laskea. Jean pysähtyi sen eteen ja katsoi sitä silmiin. Marco kohotti toista kulmaansa. “No?” se kysyi hyräillen.

  “Käydään ensin…minun kotona. Vaihdan vaatteet.”

   Jean huomasi, kuinka Marco oli jo paljon tyytyväisempi. Se hyppäsi muurilta alas, niin lähelle, että Jean joutui astumaan taaksepäin tuntiessaan sen olevan liian lähellä. “Hienoa. Meillä ei ole mikään kiire. Bileet alkavat yhdeksältä.”

  “Ja loppuvat?”

  Se kohautti hartioitaan. “Kuka tietää?” Jean huokaisi. Marco nauroi villisti ja lähti pitkin askelin kohti autoaan. Jean laahusti perässä.

  Marco avasi matkustajan puoleisen oven. “Sinun ei koko ajan tarvitse avata minulle ovea”, Jean tiuskaisi. “En ole _tyttö_.”

  “Äiti sanoo että se on kohteliasta.”

  Jean arvasi, että se oli vain vitsi mutta hänelle jäi silti karvas maku suuhun. “Osaan avata sen itsekin.” Hän istuutui.

  Marco kiersi ratille. “Asutko Prospect Parkin lähellä?”

  “Kävelymatkan päässä. Neuvon kyllä reitin.”

  Marco käynnisti auton.

  “Ja jos näen sinua ajelemassa siellä päin tai pihani lähellä tämän jälkeen niin ilmoitan sinut poliisille stalkkerina.”

  “En ole _niin extreme_ , vaikka saatankin katsella sinua Java Jonesissa ja etsiä vertaistukiryhmän aikatauluja.”

  “Sekin on minusta jo aika extreme.”

  Se nauroi taas ja painoi sormen huulilleen. “Hys. Sinulta ei kysytä.”

* * *

 

Jean ei tiennyt mitä kertoa sedälle. Sitä ei kiinnostanut pätkääkään missä hän kävi, mutta piti sille jotain sanoa. Ja se voisi aina sanoa ei, ihan vain kieltämisen ilosta. Ainakin Jean tiesi, mitä hän ei missään nimessä saanut tehdä.

  “Pysy autossa”, Jean käski, kun Marco oli ajanut sedän talon etupihalle.

  “Miksi? Haluan tulla.”

  “Ei siellä ole mitään.”

  “Haluan nähdä huoneesi.”

  “Siellä ei edelleenkään ole mitään.” _Ei mitään muuta kuin kaikki maalaukset ja luonnokset Marcosta, jopa ennen itse Marcoa_. Luoja mikä myrsky siitä syntyisi jos Marco saisi tietää. Jean nousi autosta ennen kuin se sanoi enempää, ja huikkasi vielä oven raosta. “Pysy. Autossa.”

  Hän ei katsonut, seurasiko se.

  TV pauhasi olohuoneessa. Yleensä Jean ei olisi halunnut nähdä setää, mutta nyt hän pysähtyi olohuoneen ovella. Seinissä haisi home ja hiki.

  Setä käänsi päätään. “Mitä?”

  “Olen poissa tänään vähän myöhempään.”

  “Ahaa? Kuinka myöhään?” Puhui kuin sitä ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa.

  Hyvä. Ehkä sitten sitä ei kiinnostanut edes kieltää mitään. “En tiedä… Aika myöhään.”

  “Miksi?”

  “Menen käymään jollain.”

  Setä kurtisti kulmiaan. Jean ryhdisti asentoaan valmiina keksimään jotain läpimenevää.

  Sitten ovi pamahti. “Kuka se on?” setä kysyi ja Jean kääntyi valmiina joko huutamaan tai itkemään, mutta Marco oli jo vieressä. “Iltaa”, Marco hymyili leveästi kaikille.

  Setä suoristi selkäänsä ja Marco astui lähemmäksi käsi ojossa. “Olen Jeanin ystävä. Marco Bodt.”

  Jean ei huomannut edes sukunimeä, jota oli miettinyt jo niin monta kertaa, hän halusi vain vajota maan alle. Setä ei hymyillyt eikä lihaskaan värähtänyt kasvoissa, mutta kätteli Marcoa lyhyesti. “Malcolm”, setä vastasi. Jeanista oli ihme, ettei Marcon hymy vieläkään ollut kadonnut.

  “Anteeksi että häiritsen, mutta Jean on kanssani tänä iltana. En tietenkään pidättele häntä kauaa, jos se ei sovi.”

  “Jaa.” Setä vilkaisi Jeania. “Ja mitä te meinaatte tehdä?”

  Marco kohautti harteitaan harmittomasti. “Kunhan vain vietetään iltaa. Jean jää illalliselle.”

  Setä tuskin kuunteli. Jean tunsi sen poraavan katseellaan häntä, etsien johtolankoja huijauksesta tai jostain epäilyttävästä. Jean piti oman katseensa jaloissaan. Hän tiesi jo mitä setä ajatteli. Se ei uskonut Marcoa, ei ainakaan täysin. Vähintään kahdesta syystä: Jean ei koskaan käynyt kenelläkään, koska hänellä ei ollut ketään jolla käydä, ja hän ei varmasti kävisi Marcon kaltaisella tyypillä. Marco näytti… liian erilaiselta. Se ei näyttänyt tyypiltä, jolle mentiin illalliselle. Marco näytti tyypiltä joka teki ja joka sai muut tekemään typeryyksiä - kokeilemaan päihteitä, ajamaan autolla naapuruston vanhusten päältä ja harrastamaan turvatonta ja erittäin kuumaa seksiä.

  “Sanon vain, että äitini tekemä lihamureke sienien kanssa on kokeilemisen arvoista”, Marco sanoi edelleen leveä hymy kasvoillaan.

  Jean ei silti tiennyt, mitä setä sitten epäili heidän tekevän. Ehkä Marco vaikutti salamurhaajalta (Jeanin mielestä ainakin.) Vaikka sehän olisi sedälle vain palvelus.

  “Okei, pojat.” Setä irrotti iljettävän katseensa. “Pidä hauskaa, Jean.”

  Jean nielaisi karvaan maun. “Tarkoitus olisi.” Hän löi Marcoa käsivarteen ja mulkaisi. _AUTOON. NYT. HETI. JA PYSY SIELLÄ._

Marco virnisti huvittuneena mutta näytti ymmärtävän viestin. “Hyvää illanjatkoa.”

  Setä vain mumisi takaisin. Jean hoputti Marcon ulos ja kävi huoneessaan vaihtamassa vaatteet ennen kuin itse palasi autolle. Marco nojasi konepeltiin ja poltti sätkää.

  “Poltatko sinä?”

  “En”, se kielsi.

  “Poltatpas.”

  Marco nosti sormen huulilleen. “Äiti ei tiedä. Eikä halua tietää, enkä halua että hän saa tietää.”

  Jean kohautti harteitaan. “Eli et polta.”

  “Aivan, en.” Marcon silmät katsahtivat Jeanin kehon läpi. “Tajuat kai, ettemme ole menossa tapaamaan presidenttiä?”

  Jean tunsi kuumotuksen naamallaan. Hän ei vain koskaan käynyt oikein missään tärkeässä, joten hän ei tiennyt miten pukeutua sopivasti. (Hän ei tiennyt miten pukeutua bileisiin. Kuulostipa laimealta.) Hän oli vetänyt jalkoihin uusimmat farkkunsa ja pukeutunut mustaan kauluspaitaan, jonka muutama ylin nappi oli napittamatta.

  “En menisi näin tapaamaan presidenttiä”, hän mutisi.

  “Et tietenkään, en edes haluaisi nähdä miten pukeutuisit silloin.” Marco tiputti tupakan maahan ja polki sen likaisella kengänkärjellään. Jos Marcon äiti vain katsoisi poikansa kengänpohjaa niin se saisi kyllä tietää polttamisesta. “Tuo on cool. Se näyttää hyvältä.”

  “Hä? Äsken sanoit-”

  “En sanonut, että näytät huonolta?”

  Jean puuskahti ja tunsi itsensä jo typeräksi. “Et sanonut toisinkaan.”

  “Pidän tuosta.” Se iski silmää. “ _Let’s go,_ eikö niin?”

  Jeanin punastuminen ei ollut vieläkään helpottanut, mutta enää se ei johtunut nolostumisesta. Hän istuutui autoon, ja Marco käänsi radion täysille.

* * *

 

 

Marcosta tuntui, että Jean oli saanut hänestä väärän kuvan. Jean ei vaikuttanut pitävän bileistä, eikä Marcokaan voinut sanoa pitävänsä sellaisista, mutta hän oli varma, että Jean luuli niin. Ja Marco ei halunnut sitä. Hänestä tuntui, että sellaisista tyypeistä ei pidetty. Hän halusi yli kaiken, että Jean pitäisi hänestä.

   _Liian myöhäistä ajatella sitä nyt_ , hän totesi. Hän saisi Jeanin pitämään hänestä toisella tavalla.

  Mutta hän ei oikein saanut selvää, mitä sen pojan päässä liikkui.

  Marco koitti koko ajan saada selvää, mitä Jean mietti. Se näpisteli kauluspaidan hihoja. Se pureskeli huuliaan ja tuijotti tiiviisti ikkunasta ulos, mutta silmät eivät liikkuneet. Sitä hermostutti, eikä se selvästi pitänyt ajatuksesta bileisiin menosta. Mutta ei sellaisista merkeistä saanut selvää, mitä se ajatteli Marcosta! Ja hän halusi juuri tietää sen eikä mitä se ajatteli typeristä bileistä. Hän oli halunnut sen kanssa vain johonkin, jossa rikkoa jää.

  Marco pysäytti auton Carroll Streetille, pienen kerrostalon eteen. Kolmannen kerroksen ainoassa asunnossa paloi valo ikkunasta ja näkyi liikettä.

  “Onko se täällä?”

  “Jep.” Marco kiirehti auton ympäri avaamaan Jeanille oven. Poika antoi hänelle oudon katseen, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Jean nielaisi ja paransi paitansa asentoa. “He ovat mukavaa porukkaa”, Marco sanoi avuliaasti huomattuaan sen hermoilun. “Siellä on Connie, Sasha, Eren-”

  Jean mulkaisi. “Joo, Marco, ja en tunne heistä ketään. Auttoi helvetisti. Kiitti, ziisus.”

  “Armin on siellä myös. Ja vaikka et tunne kaikkia, niin minä olen siellä. En minäkään tunne jokaista sieltä.” Jean vilkaisi taas häntä, mutta ei enää vihaisesti. Ehkä se hämmästyi, että Marco ei antanut sen ärtyisyyden loukata itseään. Hän hymyili vain.

  Reiner oli bileiden järjestäjä ja asunto kuului sille ja yhdelle tytölle, jota Marco ei ollut kuitenkaan vielä tavannut. Reiner yleisti koko ajan, että _he eivät seurustelleet_. Sillä oli jo poikaystävä, ainakin sen pään sisällä.

  Kolmannessa kerroksessa oli vain Reinerin asunto. Jo ensimmäisestä, Marco kuuli puheet ja askeleiden töminän. Joku vielä valittaisi vuokraisännälle melusta ja Reiner potkittaisiin ulos - kuten edellisistä asunnoistaan.

  Vaalea ja jääkarhun kokoinen tyyppi avasi oven, mutta tervehti lämpimästi. “Terve terve, Marco. Pääsit sitten tulemaan.”

  “Seuralaisen kera”, Marco vastasi ylpeänä. Jean yskähti takana. Marco yllättyi, että sillä oli tarpeeksi munaa olla vielä mukana. Vaikka se tuijotti vähän säikähtäneenä Reineriä. Heidän kahden kokoero oli huvittava jopa Marcon mielestä.

  Päästyään sisälle, Armin oli vastassa. Marco vilkaisi sen olan yli muuta porukkaa: hän huomasi muutamia tyyppejä collegesta, joita ei kuitenkaan muistanut nimiltä ja myös uusia kasvoja. Parikymmentä henkilöä, hän arvioi olevan kämpässä yhteensä, mutta niin suuri määrä ei haitannut. Asunto oli yllättävän iso ja sisälsi monta huonetta.

  Armin huomasi Jeanin. “Hei, Jean! Kiva että päätit tulla.”

  Jean väläytti kireän hymyn. “Juomat ovat kaikkien käytössä.” Jean nyökkäsi. “Jätä kuitenkin muillekin!” Jean pyöräytti silmiään.

  Armin tirskahti, “Olet niin hauska!” ja käveli muualle. Arminilla olikin aina ollut huono viinapää, Marco totesi.

  Jean vilkuili ihmisiä. Hän ei tuntenut ketään. Häntä huimasi ja hänen mahassaan oli epämiellyttävä tunnelma. Musiikki ei soinut kovalla, mutta se muuttui silti kivuksi Jeanin korvissa. _Vihaan väkijoukkoja_. Ja hän oli vasta astunut sisään!

  Oikeastaan hän katui jo ihan kaikkea. Hän ei kuitenkaan osaisi puhua muille, eikä hän koko ajan voinut värjötellä Marcon varjossa. Ja kämpässä oli paljon porukkaa. Ahtaat tilat saivat hänet voimaan pahoin.

  Jean nielaisi ja seurasi Marcoa siitä huolimatta. Ei hän sitä paitsi enää voisi perääntyä.

  Ihmiset olivat levittäytyneet minne halusivat, heitä oli käytävässä, keittiössä, olohuoneessa ja makuuhuoneissa, useimmilla mukanaan vihreä paperimuki jossa oli kirkasta, keltaista nestettä. Ja kun Jean oli seurannut Marcoa keittiöön, hänelle tyrkättiin käteen samanlainen muki. Hän ei oikeastaan tuntenut halua juoda siitä.

  Se vaalea, iso tankki oli taas heidän edessään. Se olisi voinut olla jonkinlainen albiino gorilla. Tyypin käsivarret olivat isommat kuin bulldoggin vartalo ja naama häijympi kuin krokotiililla. Jean päätti, ettei sanoisi sille sanaakaan - oman turvallisuutensa vuoksi.

  Marco otti myös mukin. “Ihan cool kämppä”, hän totesi ja osoitti epämääräisesti ympärilleen.

  “Jep, kiitti jätkä. Onhan tämä isompi kuin aiemmat. Täällä saattaisi viihtyä.” _Ostanut vasta_ , Jean tajusi. Paikka ei näyttänyt uudelta, mutta oli huonekaluja oli vain harvaan. Gorilla virnisti Jeanille, eikä hän tiennyt juostakko pakoon vai etsiä jokin puolustusväline.”Tervetuloa, uusi kaveri. Tunnetko Marcon?”

  “J-joo.”

  “Ensi kerralla saatte tuoda omat juomanne, sitten.” Tyyppi oli lähtemässä, mutta Marco huikkasi perään: “Jos siis asut täällä yhä silloin.”

  Gorilla naurahti ja toivotti heille hyvää iltaa. Jean laski mukin keittiön pöydälle, ottamatta siemaustakaan. Hän huomasi katsovansa Marcoa koko ajan, hän ei tiennyt miksi. Ehkä hän toivoi ja odotti, että Marco veisi hänet pois. Se hymyili typerästi ja joi nestettä kuin se olisi ollut pelkkää vettä, vaikka Jean epäili ettei se maistuisi läheskään samanlaiselta. Ja se oli sanonut, ettei se ollut bile-ihmisiä. Huijari. Hyvin se näytti viihtyvän.

  Marco huomasi tuijotuksen. “Mitä nyt?”

  Jean käänsi katseen pois. “Kuka tuo oli?”

  “Reiner. Hän on vasta ostanut tämän asunnon. Asuu täällä jonkun tytön kanssa.”

  “Ahaa.” Ei Jeania oikeastaan kiinnostanut. Hän halusi vain pois ja toivoi, että Marco huomaisi sen jo.

  “Näytät niin kireältä”, se puuskahti. “Rentoudu vähän.”

  Jean pyöritti silmiään. “En pidä täysistä paikoista.”

  He seisoivat keittiössä, Jean nojasi seinää vasten ja Marco seisoi hänen edessään. Pöydän ääressä istui muutama tyttö, jotka eivät kiinnittäneet huomiota heihin. Jean katsoi heitä. Ehkä joskus hän olisi miettinyt juttelemaan menemistä ja edes tuntenut jonkinlaista vetoa. Nyt hän ei osannut sanoa, mitä hän tunsi katsoessaan heitä. “Sinun pitäisi juoda vähän”, Marco sanoi. Jean naurahti. “Ei pitäisi”, hän vastasi.

  “Mutta olet juonut kai joskus?”

  “Joo.”

  “Milloin?”

  Jean liikahti. “Kun vielä nautin tällaisesta.”

  Marco kohotti toista kulmaansa. “Ja milloin se oli?”

  “Jaa… Tiedät kyllä mitä ennen.”

  Marcon hymy hyytyi vähän ja sen katse tippui maahan.

  _Okei, olet idiootti, Jean_. Miksi hän oli mennyt puhumaan siitä? Hän tiesi oikein hyvin miltä sen mainitseminen sai muut tuntemaan. Ja lisäksi Marco oli tuonut hänet sinne pitämään hauskaa ja seuraksi, eikä kunnon seura puhunut masentavasta menneisyydestä. Vaikka Jean ei uskonut olevansa kunnon seuraa, puhui hän mitä tahansa.

  Huomaamattaan ja vain saadakseen hiljaisuuden kevyemmäksi Jean nosti muovimukin huulilleen. Hän oli valitettavasti jo unohtanut, mitä siellä oli ja maku sai hänet värähtämään. Jeanin teki mieli yskiä. Maku oli kitkerä, mutta laskeutuessaan mahaan se toi lämpimän tunteen, joka oli totta puhuen ihan mukava.

  Marco hymähti ja joi omastaan ilman minkäänlaista vaivaa. “Totut siihen. Kuinka kauan viime kerrasta on?”

  “Yli vuosi kai. Entä omastasi?”

  Marco kohautti hartioitaan. “Neljä viikkoa? Mutta minä en juo.”

  “Ai eikö äitisi tykkää siitä?”

  “Alat oppia.”

  Jean pyöräytti silmiään naurahtaen. Marco tunsi lämpimän kosketuksen jossain rintakehänsä sisällä. Jean oli vielä harvoin hymyillyt, saati nauranut. Silmiään se pyöräytti useinkin, kuin se ei olisi oikein uskonut mitään tai välittänyt mistään. Marco halusi vain saada se nauramaan enemmän.

  “Marco!”

  Connien piti aina pilata kaikki. Tai tavallaan Marco pilasi kaiken - hän oli tuonut Jeanin bileisiin. Jos hän halusi olla tämän kanssa kahden niin hän olisi voinut viedä Jeanin muualle. Mutta tavallaan Marco halusi olla bileissä mukana. Hän ei halunnut muiden ajattelevan hänen olevan tylsä.

  Connie hyppäsi Marcon selkään ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen. “Kaveri! Veli!  Reinerin juomat ovat kamalia. Siinä vasta yksi iso paskaläjä veli.”

  Reiner huusi jostain, oli ihme että se oli edes kuullut musiikin ja kaikkien puheiden läpi. “Hei! Haluaisitko sitten mieluummin vaikka häipyä täältä?”

  “Turpa kiinni, mammutti!” Jean tuijotti tilannetta sanomatta mitään, ja Marco tunsi tarpeen esitellä muut sille, ettei se tuntisi olevansa ihan pihalla. “Jean”, Marco sanoi. “Tässä on Connie. Kaverini.”

  “Dude, eli sinä olet Jean. Connie Springer.” Connie ja Jean kättelivät.

  “Jean Kirstein.” Jean näytti vähän rentoutuneemmalta, mikä oli helpotus Marcolle. “Tuota… minäkin kai olen Marcon kaveri.”

  Marco hymyili. “Tottakai olet.”

  “Olet se Marcon stalkkeri”, Connie sanoi ja Marcon hymy hyytyi murhaavaan katseeseen. Hän tiesi, että Connie oli kännissä ja silloin Connie puhui mitä halusi. “Aivan mahtavaa että olette tutustuneet!”

  Jean rykäisi taas vaivaantuneena ja Marco huomasi sen vilkaisevan häntä. _Uhh_ , Marcoa nolotti. “Olen maininnut sinusta”, hän selitti.

  “Hän puhuu sinusta _koko ajan_!” Connie nauroi. “Ärsyttävää.”

  “En ole puhunut sinulle melkein mitään hänestä.”

  “Armin kertoi kaiken. Ja kyllä sinä puhut.”

  Jean nauroi. “Söpöä.”

  Marco värähti.

  “Ei ole. Ärsyttävää.” Connie huomasi Jeanin mukin, otti sen ja joi muutamalla kulauksella kaiken. “Kiitti, veli. Luoja mitä paskaa. Nähdään!” Connie päästi Marcosta irti ja hoiperteli pois.

  Jeanilla oli huvittunut hymy kasvoillaan. “Eli  pottapää, ruipelo, Godzilla ja Marco Polo. Sellainenko on kaveriporukkasi? Keitä muita vielä on?”

  Marco räpäytti hämmentyneenä silmiään. Hän oli kuin transsissa. “Mitä? Sanoitko minua Marco Poloksi? Ja Arminia pottapääksi? Ja Reineriä _Godzillaksi_?”

  “Siltä he näyttävät.”

  Marco naurahti vähän. Jean oli rentoutunut selvästi. Hän oli arvannut, että se pitäisi Conniesta. Connie oli ystävällinen ja suvaitsevainen kaikille. Ja kun sen tunsi niin ärsyttävä.

  Jean näytti jo viihtyvän hiukan, mutta Marco vain ajatteli mitä se oli sanonut. _Söpöä_. Oliko se ollut vitsi? Marco _ei_ _toivonut_ , että se oli vitsi. Mutta hän ei osannut arvata ollenkaan mitä se ajatteli eikä oliko se ollut tosissaan. Se oli sanonut sen niin huolettomasti. Oliko se ollut tosissaan?

  “Kutakuinkin he ovat porukkani”, Marco vastasi. “Näen Reineriä kyllä harvoin enää, mutta hän kutsuu minut aina mihin meneekin. Connieta ja Arminia näen usein. Sitten on vielä muutamia.”

  “Sinulla on paljon kavereita.”

  Hän huomasi omituisen sävyn Jeanin äänessä. “...Niin kai on.” Kuin se olisi ollut kateellinen… mutta totta kai se oli kateellinen. Oliko Jeanilla koskaan ollut yhtä paljon ihmisiä ympärillään? Kai sen takia Marco myös ajatteli, että kun hän oli Jeanin kanssa, Jean tuntisi olonsa onnelliseksi. Kaikki sanoivat, että se oli aina yksin. Se oli kahvilassa aina yksin. Se lähti collegesta aina yksin. Jean _vaikutti_ yksinäiseltä. Mutta Marco ei tuntenut, että Jean oikeastaan kaipasi häntä tai erityisesti piti hänen seurastaan.

  Mutta se ei oikeastaan myös haitannut häntä. Hän piti Jeanista ja halusi olla tämän kanssa, niin omituista kuin se ehkä olikin. Ehkä Jean piti sitä myös omituisena.

  _No niin, mietit nyt liikaa_ , Marco moitti itseään. _Etkä ole vielä edes kännissä._

  “Haluatko lisää juotavaa?”

  “Ei kiitos”, Jean sanoi vahvasti.

  “Kamoon. Muutama lasillinen ei tee pahaa.” Hän halusi, että Jean joisi hänen kanssaan. Ehkä jopa silloin Jean alkaisi avautua. “Ja se auttaa sinua rentoutumaan. Täällä on kivaa!”

  Jean nauroi vähän, mutta ei vieläkään näyttänyt haluavan mitään.

  “Vai johtuuko se siitä, millainen olet kännissä?” Marco virnisti. “Menetätkö hallinnan täysin? Oletko sitä tyyppiä joka kerjää verta nenästään heti tai juoksee kaduilla alasti?”

  “En!” Jean puuskahti, mutta vain huvittuneena. “En vain…ole pitkään aikaan.” Se pyöritti silmiään. “Pelkään vähän mitä tapahtuu.”

  “No, minäpä kerron mitä tapahtuu - sinulla on hauskaa. Kaikilla on hauskaa. En anna sinun tehdä mitään pahaa. Ja ei sinun tarvitse juoda niin paljon. Vähän vain, niin että saat tilaa hengittää.”

  Jean katsoi nyt häntä silmiin tiukasti ja epäilevästi. Se ei sanonut mitään muutamaan sekuntiin. “Luotan sinuun…”

  Marco hymyili. Luoja ne sanat tuntuivat hyviltä. “Kannattaa. Muutama lasillinen ei tee pahaa!”

* * *

 

 

Muutama lasillinen teki pahaa.

  Jean tajusi sen kun hän oli Connien reppuselässä, lauloi musiikin mukana, pussannut kahta poikaa ja hänen paitansa oli kadonnut. Hänen päänsä tuntui olevan täynnä heliumia, hänen huuliaan kihelmöi ja Connien liikkeet tuntuivat epätasaisilta. Jean oli yllättynyt, että se jaksoi edes kantaa häntä. Connie oli laihempi ja pienempi kuin hän, mutta sitäkin energisempi.

  Jean tunsi tärähdyksen takapuolessaan ja tajusi tippuneensa lattialle. Connie kaatui melkein samaan aikaan ja nauroi villisti, mikä alkoi naurattamaan Jeaniakin. Joku nosti hänet ylös, mutta hän kaatui uudestaan tällä kertaa nostajaa vasten. Oikeastaan hän oli tehnyt sen tahallaan. Oli helpompaa kun joku kantoi kaikkialle.

  Ohut käsi kiertyi Jeanin kaulan ympärille ja hän nojautui lämpimää kehoa vasten. Tuoksu oli tuttu ja hyvänhajuinen. Jean sulki silmänsä mielihyvästä. “Marco…”

  “Dude, en ole Marco.” Connien ääni. Kai.

  “Aa. Haiset Marcolle.”

  “Käytän samaa deodoranttia. Marco tuoksuu hyvälle.”

  “Niin tuoksuu”, Jean myönsi ja taputti Connien olkapäätä. Hän piti Conniesta. Se oli hauska, cool, eikä katsonut häntä kuin jotain roskaa. Kaikki muut katsoivat häntä niin. Paitsi Marco. Hän halusi haistaa Marcon tuoksun taas, mutta ei Conniesta. Hän halusi löytää Marcon nyt.

  “Connie, etsitään Marco.”

  “Joo, etsitään Marco.”

  Marco ei ollut ollut hänen kanssaan vähään aikaan. Tai siitä saattoi olla kauankin, Jean ei ollut varma. Tuntui kuin hän olisi nähnyt tämän vasta sitten. Hän ja Connie nojasivat toisiinsa ja hoipertelivat pitkin kämppää. Eteiseen, keittiöön, makuuhuoneeseen, toiseen makuuhuoneeseen, eteiseen, kolmanteen makuuhuoneeseen joka oikeastaan saattoi olla ensimmäinen, keittiöön, olohuoneeseen.

  Jean nauroi taas ja samalla huomasi Marcon istuvan sohvalla. Se puhui Arminin, jonkun muun pojan ja tytön kanssa. Jean katsoi tyttöä hetken kauemmin, tosi kaunista, mustahiuksista tyttöä, jonka kanssa Marco istui vastapäätä ja puhui hyväntuulisesti. Marcon hymy oli aina häikäisevä. Oli epäreilua, että kaksi niin hyvännäköistä henkilöä istuivat vastapäätä.

  Connie ei ollut enää hänen vierellään. Hän nojasi ovenkarmiin ja vain katsoi. Hän ei yhtäkkiä enää halunnut olla Marcon kanssa, ei kun se puhui jo jonkun kanssa, jonkun tytön… Jeania ei enää naurattanut ja jopa hän vielä tajusi, että hän tunsi kateutta. Se tuntui voimakkaammalta kuin humala. Ja vaikka se oli ehkä väärin, hän vain halusi että Marco katsoisi nyt häntä ja pelkästään häntä.

  Marco luuli että oli jo menettänyt Jeanin katseestaan, hetki sitten se oli vielä tanssinut Connien kanssa olohuoneen keskellä ja heittänyt paitansa kattotuulettimeen roikkumaan, sitten kadonnut Connie mukanaan, ja nyt seisoi ovensuussa. Se tuijotti suoraan Marcoa. Hän aavisteli, että sillä oli jotain asiaa, ehkä taas vain kysymyksiä tyyliin “Olenko jo kännissä”, “Missä vessa” tai “Miten Godzilla voi järjestää bileitä, jos se on dinosaurus”.

  Hän käveli Jeanin luokse, eikä se irrottanut katsettaan missään vaiheessa. Marco alkoi epäröimään hetken. “Jean, oletko kunnossa? Haluatko taas tietää, missä vessa on?”

  “Mietin vain, miltä haiset.”

  No se oli uusi lause siihen iltaan. Marco naurahti. “Toivottavasti en niin pahalta. Onko sinulla huono olo?”

  “Ei.” Jean horjahti eteenpäin ja Marco syöksyi ottamaan hänet kiinni. Jean sai tasapainon mutta nojasi silti Marcon rintaa vasten. Jeanin iho oli kuuma hänen sormiensa alla. “Tuota, haluatko kotiin?”

  “En.” Jeanin ääni oli käheä ja uninen. Marco toivoi, ettei kukaan ollut makuuhuoneessa.

  Reiner oli tottunut, että sammuneita ihmisiä vietiin hänen sänkyynsä nukkumaan hetkeksi, joskus koko yöksi. Huone oli pimeä, mutta Marco erotti huonekalut. Sängyssä ei näyttänyt olevan ketään ylimääräistä. Oikeastaan Marco ei ollut edes varma, oliko huone Reinerin vai sen kämppiksen. Marco ei uskonut, että kämppis olisi ilahtunut löytäessään sängystään humaltuneen pojan.

  Hän laski Jeanin sängylle. Jeanin silmät olivat ummessa, mutta kun Marco kävi hakemassa vettä ja tuli takaisin, Jean istui ja tuijotti tyhjästi eteensä. Marco ojensi vesilasin. “Vien sinut kohta kotiin.”

  “Hmä? Mitä kello?”

  “Yksi. Porukka alkaa vasta villiintymään.” Bassojen värähtely tuntui lattiassa ja seinissä. Olohuoneessa tuskin sai muiden puheista selvää, kun kaikki huusivat ja pelasivat juomapelejä. “Väsyttääkö?”

  “Ei.” Samaan aikaan Jeanin silmät menivät umpeen. Marco hymähti, otti vesilasin ja painoi Jeanin makuulle. Hän ei ollut varma, kuinka paljon se oli juonut. Hän itse ei ollut juonut kuin yhden, hänenhän piti viedä Jean vielä kotiinkin. Hän istuutui tämän viereen ja katsoi tätä.

  Jean oli hyvin laiha. Marco oli huomannut sen aiemminkin, mutta paidattomana se näytti… melkein luurangolta. Sillä oli myös hyvin kalpea iho, mutta hän ei pitänyt sitä epäviehättävänä. Jean oli pieni ja hyvin hauraan, melkein sairaan näköinen. Mutta se ei ollut epäviehättävää. Jostain syystä. Ainut mikä varmisti, että se oli elossa oli ihon kuumuus. Jean haisi hieltä ja viinalta.

  “Älä tuijota minua”, se mumisi. Sen silmät olivat taas auki ja katsoivat sumeasti Marcoa kohti.

  “Sori”, hän sanoi. “Olet vain niin laiha.”

  “Ja sinä ärsyttävä ja liikaa puhuva.” Jeanin kurkotti Marcon olkapäähän. “Haluan haistaa sinua.”

  Marco nauroi. “Anteeksi mitä?”

  “Tuoksut hyvälle.”

  Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miten reagoida siihen. Kuinka usein Jean oli haistanut häntä? Jean kapusi hitaasti istumaan käyttäen Marcoa tukena ja lysähti sitten puoliksi hänen syliinsä. Jeanin nenä kosketti Marcon kaulaa, mikä sai hänessä aikaan sähköiskun. _Tekisipä hän näin selvinpäinkin,_ hän ajatteli. Jean hengitys oli lämmin.

  Marco halusi Jeanin pysyvän niin, mutta hän oli myös pettynyt vähän. Jean oli vain kännissä ja väsynyt. Marco ei ollut ihan varma, mitä halusi tarkalleen tehdä Jeanille, mutta ainakin hän halusi vain, että Jean pitäisi hänestä. Ja ehkä Jean piti, mutta ei samalla tavalla kuin hän halusi.

  Hän oli hyvin tietoinen, että Jean oli heikossa ja suojattomassa tilassa. Jean varmasti kertoisi hänelle kaiken, kunhan hän vain kysyisi, mutta jonkun sellaisen kysyminen tuntui väärältä juuri silloin. Ja Jean kai tappaisi hänet, jos saisi tietää.

  Joka tapauksessa Marco oli kaksin Jeanin kanssa nyt, ja se sai hänet iloiseksi. Hän oli halunnut vain olla Jeanin kanssa kahdestaan koko illan, mutta Connie oli varastanut sen heti kun Jean oli ollut tarpeeksi kännissä - mikä oli tavallaan Marcon vika, sillä hän oli rohkaissut sitä juomaan.

  “Mitä kello olikaan?” Jean mumisi.

  “Tarpeeksi”, Marco totesi. “Meidän pitäisi lähteä.”

  Jean mumisi taas, mutta tällä kertaa Marco ei saanut selvää. Jean päästi hänestä irti ja kierähti kyljelleen. “Minut tapetaan.”

  “Eikä tapeta. Kerrot isällesi vain jonkun tekosyyn. Voin ottaa syyt niskoilleni. Ja tavallaan ne ovat jo. Minä sinua pidättelin.”

  Jean oli hetken hiljaa. “En puhu isästäni.”

  “Entä se mies teillä…”

  “Arvasin, että luulit häntä isäksi. Se oli setäni. Valitettavasti.” Jean käpertyi lakanoihin ja tyynyihin. “Hän on sika...”

  “Miten niin?”

  “Eikö hän vaikuttanut sialta?”

  Marco ei osannut vastata. Mies oli vaikuttanut…aika pelottavalta tavallaan. Kun Marco oli seissyt miehen ja Jeanin välissä, hänestä oli tuntunut kuin hän olisi seisonut miinakentällä. Miehen ja Jeanin välillä oli selvästi jotain vialla. “Sori. Sain vain käsityksen, että hän oli isäsi. Missä isäsi sitten on?”

  “Se asuu Ranskassa nykyään. Kihlatun kanssa.”

  “Mikset asu sitten siellä?”

  “Koska olen vain riesa.” Jean avasi silmänsä väsyneesti. “Riesa ja taakka ja ylimääräinen ja turha. Isä ei välitä minusta.”

  Marco näpersi paitansa helmaa. “Se ei voi olla totta.”

  “Hän ei halua välittää minusta”, Jean väitti. “Muistutan hänelle äidistä. Ja tiedät varmasti mitä tapahtui.”

  “...Tiedän.”

  “Totta kai. Kaikki kesäkurssissa olevat tietävät ainakin osan siitä, ja hengaat Arminin kanssa, ja hän on kertonut jo.” Jean nousi ylös ja katsoi suoraan Marcon silmiin. Marco värähti niiden katkeraa kajoa. “Käyn vertaistukiryhmässä. Tiedät senkin. Käyn siellä äidin takia. Ja käyn iltakurssilla myös äidin takia, koska hän aina halusi niin. Hän rakasti kirjoja.”

  “Puhut tänään paljon”, Marco huomautti. “Oletko kännissä vielä?”

  “Kai…”

  Marco veti syvään henkeä. Hänellä oli neuvoton tunne. Jean kertoi yhtäkkiä hyvin paljon, eikä hän tiennyt mitä sanoa. “Otan osaa” oli typerää ja pinnallista. Jean oli varmasti kuullut niin turhan monesti. “Miksi kerrot siitä minulle?” hän kysyi.

  Jean joi vesilasista. “Koska olet siinä. Ja olen kännissä.”

  “Oletko päässyt jo yli…tuosta kaikesta?”

  Se tuijotti eteenpäin, tyhjästi. Se ei vastannut mitään, ja Marcolle tuli entistä avuttomampi tunne. Hän kosketti Jeanin olkapäätä. “Ei se haittaa... tai haittaahan se, mutta se ei haittaa _minua_. Tarkoitan, ettei se muuta käsitystäni sinusta. Tuollaista tapahtuu...”

  “Mikä on käsityksesi minusta?” Jean kysyi hiljaa.

  Siihen oli vaikea vastata, mutta toisaalta Jean oli kännissä, eikä varmaan muistaisi myöhemmin mitään. “Ei ainakaan mitään pahaa”, Marco aloitti. “Ihmettelen, miten hyvin olet kestänyt tuon kaiken. _Ihailen_ sitä. Et ole heikko.”

  Hän huomasi ilokseen, että Jean hymyili vähän. “Kun olet tuollainen, niin tuntuu että olen heikko.”

  “Mitä tuo tarkoitti?”

  “Haluan lisää viinaa.”

  “Okei, ei! Vien sinut kotiin, jooko? Kello on paljon.”

  Jean näytti haluavan väittää vastaan, mutta antoi periksi kun Marco veti sen ylös. Hän vei Jeanin ovelle, käski odottaa ja kävi hakemassa kattotuulettimeen juuttuneen paidan. Tunnelma oli yhä korkealla, ihmiset joivat, nauroivat, tanssivat huonosti musiikin mukana vain näyttääkseen tahallaan tyhmiltä. Kukaan ei ollut todellakaan lähdössä, mutta Marcoa ei haitannut jäädä siitä paitsi. Hän sai aikaa olla Jeanin kanssa kaksin.

  Jean seisoi yhä samalla paikalla ja katsoi jalkojaan. Marco epäili, että sitä huimasi paljonkin. Hän ojensi paidan. “Pue. Et taida haluta kotiin tuon näköisenä. Vaikka minua maisemat eivät haittaa laisinkaan.”

  Jean kurtisti kulmiaan. “Mitä tuo tarkoitti?”

  “Ei mitään.”

  Päästyään autoon Jean lysähti kerälleen penkille. Hän pönkitti jalat penkkiä vastapäätä ja antoi pään tippua takakenoon. Se asento ei särkenyt päätä. Hänestä tuntui kuin jokainen askel olisi aiheuttanut hänen päässään pienen ydinräjähdyksen.

  Auton tärinä sai hänet huonovointiseksi. Marco kehotti jotain syvään hengittämisestä. Jean sai henkeä hyvin. Paremmin kuin pitkään aikaan. Hän muisti, että oli kertonut Marcolle kaiken, mutta se ei tuntunut tärkeältä. Vaikka Jean muisti sen kaiken, hän sai henkeä paremmin kuin pitkään aikaan. Kaikki oli hetken kevyempää.

  Katuvalot satuttivat hänen silmiään ja sai joka kerta aivoissa aikaan pienen vihlaisun. Autossa oli hiljaista, vain radio soitti hiljaa musiikkia. _“But without significance, it could be delicate. And I always mean what I say. How could I love you less…”_ Marco rummutti sormiaan rattia vasten musiikin tahdissa. Vasta hetken päästä Jean tajusi, että se myös lauloi. Mumisten, tuskin edes kuuluvasti. Joko se kehtasi laulaa muiden kuullen, tai luuli Jeanin olevan niin kännissä ettei hän tajuaisi, tai sitten Jean vain oli poikkeus - siitä vaihtoehdosta Jean piti eniten.

  Hän toivoi, että Marco laulaisi kovempaa. Sen ääni oli rauhallinen ja Jean kuvitteli sen vain puhuvan hänelle. _“How could I love you less, now that I know you more? It's just a question that I still don't have the answer for...”_ Jean ei halunnut kotiin. Hän halusi kärsiä päänsärystä epämukavassa autossa ja katuvalojen armoilla, mutta ainakin hänellä oli Marco.

  Kuin hänellä ei olisi koskaan ollut muita.

  “Haluan maalata sinut noin…”

  Marcon laulu lakkasi. Marco vilkaisi häntä ja väläytti hämmentyneen hymyn. “Niinkö? En estele. Mutta kai olet hyvä maalari?”

  Jean oli kylläkin maalannut Marcon monta kertaa. Jos Marco halusi itsestään kuvan, hän voisi antaa sille minkä tahansa jonka oli tehnyt aiemmin.

  “Oliko sinulla hauskaa?” hän kysyi. Marco oli pyytänyt häntä tulemaan bileisiin, ja kaikki olisi tavallaan ollut turhaa, jos se paskapää itse ei olisi viihtynyt.

  Mutta Marco hymyili hyväntuulisesti, kuten aina ennenkin. “Oli. Minulla oli oikein hauskaa. Kiitos sinun.”

  Se oli hyvä. Jos Marco oli tyytyväinen, Jeankin päätti olla.

  “Mutta pidän tästä enemmän”, Marco sanoi. “Kaksin olemisesta.”

  Jean ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa sitten. Hän kuunteli vaihteeksi taas musiikkia. Se oli kuulostanut paremmalta Marcon äänen kanssa. Jean ei oikein ymmärtänyt, mitä se oli vailla. Mitä se yritti oikeastaan. Hän ei osannut lakata pohtimasta sitä. Pyysi häntä bileisiin, halusi nähdä, osti kahvia, mutta miksi ihmeessä? Jean tiesi, ettei hän ollut samanlainen kuin muut Marcon kaverit. Hän oli outo ja suoraan sanottuna _synkkä_.

  Ainut selitys minkä hän keksi oli, että Marcokin oli outo. Eihän siitä saanut mitään selvää. Se vain hymyili ja heitti niitä _flirttailevia_ lauseita. Ehkä se teki kaikkien kanssa niin. Sehän oli outo.

  “Niin minäkin”, Jean tunnusti.

  Marco oli aloittanut taas hiljaisen laulamisen, eikä Jean tiennyt oliko se kuullut häntä. Häntä ei haitannut. Hänellä olisi aikaa sanoa se uudestaan joskus toisten.

  Mitä Marco ikinä olikaan hänestä vailla, Jean tiesi että hänen kuului olla kiitollinen. Ja hän oli. Marcon seurassa oli helpompaa kuin kenenkään muun kanssa.

  Jean tunnisti naapuruston. Pian Marco ajoi sedän talon pihalle. Olohuoneen ikkunasta näkyi välkehtivää valoa, setä katsoi televisiota varmaan. Jean ei halunnut nousta ja palata sinne. Hän halusi epätoivoisesti pois, mutta tiesi, ettei voisi pyytää Marcolta enää mitään. Olisi säälittävää paeta, varsinkin sen silmien edessä.

  “Oletko kunnossa?” se kysyi. “Meidän olisi pitänyt varmaan käydä vielä syömässä jossain tai-”

  “Ihan sama.” Jean avasi oven. Hän katsoi vielä Marcoa, joka nojasi rattia vasten ja katsoi häntä takaisin huolestuneena. Jean pakotti itsensä hymyilemään. Marcon edessä hymyileminen oli helppoa. “Nähdään.”

  “Totta kai”, Marco vastasi takaisin. “Ja minä todella pidän tuosta asusta.” Se virnisti vinosti. Eikä siitä hymystä koskaan voinut tietää, oliko se tosissaan vai ei. “Se näyttää hyvältä.”

  Jeanin naamaa kuumotti, vaikka se saattoi johtua pelkästä alkoholistakin. Ehkä. Hän nyökkäsi, katsoi vielä viimeisen kerran sitä ja sen silmiä. Pimeässä iirikset olivat melkein mustat. Sitten Jean sulki auton oven.

  Ulko-ovella hän katsoi, kun auto peruutti pois. Mustat iirikset näkyivät muistikuvana vielä hänen mielessään, ja Jean halusi päästä luonnosvihkonsa luokse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehkä seuraavan luvun voisi koittaa tehdä nopeammin...


	4. Can’t Take My Eyes Off You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean aavisti, että hänen olisi kuulunut katsoa Marcoa silmiin kuten elokuvissa tehtiin, ja sitten, ehkä ottaa kädestä kiinni tai jotain. Vaikka hän kielsi itseään. Ja tunsi silti yllättävää vetoa sellaiseen. “Olisit voinut tulla tänne kenen tahansa kanssa milloin vain”, hän sanoi. “Muiden kanssa, tai jonkun tytön…”  
> “Halusin jonkun spesiaalin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kesti kauan tässäkin....

 

 

> _Kuka oletkin pelkään pahoin että olet unissakävelijä,_  
>  _pelkään että tämä niin sanottu todellisuus sulaa pian jalkojesi,_  
>  _käsiesi alta._  
>  _Sinun kasvonpiirteesi, ilonaiheesi, sanasi, asuntosi, ammattisi, tapasi,_  
>  _murheesi, virheesi, vaatteesi, rikoksesi haihtuvat ilmaan,_  
>  _minä näen sinun todellisen sielusi ja todellisen ruumiisi._

_-_ __Sinulle, Walt Whitman_ _

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Marcon kasvot katsoivat häntä hellästi hymyillen, keskittyneenä. Jean sai sen näyttämään piirustuksissa paljon elävämmältä nykyään. Sellainen johtui varmaan siitä, että hän oli nähnyt sen elävänä.

  Hän pani luonnoksen lipastoon, jossa kaikki muutkin samanlaiset olivat. Sinne laitettiin työt, joita Jean ei halunnut muiden näkevän, syystä tai toisesta. Tällä hetkellä kun Jean avasi sen, hän näki ainakin kymmenen luonnosta tummahiuksisesta pojasta, joka oli muutama viikko sitten saanut nimekseen Marco, hymyilemässä, juomassa kahvia, aurinkolasit päässä, juoksulenkillä, tekemässä mitä vain. Jopa nukkumassa. Sitä oli ollut vaikea piirtää. Jean ei tiennyt, miltä Marco näytti nukkuessaan, mutta hän kuvitteli tämän levolliseksi, suojattomaksi. Kun se nukkui, se näyttäisi onnelliselta. Näkisi hyviä unia.

  Jean tiesi, että kaikkien niiden luonnosten alla oli äidin kuvat. Siksi Jean sulki lipaston nopeasti. Hän keräili kyniä pois, kun kännykkä värähti.

_**1 uusi viesti.** _

**_Marco: Haen sinut kolmelta, ok?_ **

  Hän vilkaisi kelloa. 14:35.

_**Jean: Okei.** _

  Marco nykyään tekstaili hänelle. Marco oli kertonut, että pitäisi soittelusta enemmän. Jean ei antanut sen soittaa. Hän ei halunnut, että setä voisi kuulla yhtään mitään.

  Jean puki polvista ratkenneet farkut ja Pepe Jeansin t-paidan, jonka oli ostanut kirpputorilta eilen. Hän katseli itseään hetken peilistä. Hänen hiuksensa olivat alkaneet venähtää pitkiksi. Ne tippuivat jo silmille. Hän koitti keksiä keinon, jolla saada ne pysymään ylhäällä, kunnes setä avasi oven koputtamatta.

  “Koputa”, Jean töksäytti.

  “Oletko menossa johonkin?”

  Jean kääntyi katsomaan setää. Sillä oli kauluspaita ja suorat housut. “Entä sinä?”

  “Blouset pitävät juhlat. Heidän tyttönsä lähtee collegeen syksyllä.”

  Jean nyökkäsi lyhyesti. Jos setä vastasi, niin hänkin vastaisi. “Marco hakee minut.”

  Setä oli hetken happamasti hiljaa, muttei ainakaan kieltänyt mitään kun lähti. Sillä oli jotain hampaankolossa Marcoa kohtaan, Jean tiesi sen. Luultavasti siksi, että kun Marco oli hakenut Jeanin bileisiin, hän oli seuraavaksi ollut kotona vasta puolenyön jälkeen.

  Ja ehkä se vain inhosi kaikkea hauskaa Jeanin elämässä.

  Setä ajoi pihalta pois juuri kun Marcon ford ilmestyi risteyksestä. Jean melkein odotti, että setä olisi ajanut fordiin pahki, mutta ilmeisesti se ei halunnut autonsa vahingoittuvan ja Marco ajoi sulavasti pihalle. Jean sutaisi hiuksensa viimeisen kerran taakse, sanoi Jumalalle _Jos nyt päästät hiukseni tippumaan, poltan Raamatun sedän kirjahyllystä._

  Marcolla oli tavanomaiseen tapaan musta nahkatakki ketjuilla ja piikeillä, vaikka aurinko oli korkealla taivaalla. Sillä oli beigen väriset farkut ja Ed Sheeranin t-paita. Marco rakasti Ed Sheerania. Jeanista jätkä näytti vain tontulta.

  “Terve Jean.”

  Jean tunsi hymyilevänsä vähän. “Minne ajattelit viedä minut, Bodt?” Hän tiesi oikein hyvin minne he olivat menossa. Ulkona oli armollinen sää. Connien joku kaveri piti piknikin puistossa, paikalla olisi aikakin Connien ja sen kaverin lisäksi Armin, muutama Arminin tuttu, Reiner ja sen “poikaystävä”. Ainakin kaikki sanoivat sitä Reinerin poikaystäväksi - paitsi poikaystävä itse.

  Marco avasi auton oven Jeanille. “Ajattelin viedä sinut jonnekkin ärsyttävään paikkaan”, se vastasi. “Siellä olisi melua. Siellä joudutaan leikkimään sosiaalista. Siellä on kuuma ja siellä menee koko hemmetin päivä. Mutta siellä on ruokaa ja juomista.”

  Jean istuutui autoon, vaikka hän edelleen halusi aina huomauttaa siitä, että osaisi avata oven itsekin. “Olisit heti sanonut.”

  Marco virnisti. “Lisäksi sinä olet siellä, joten kestän sen kaiken loistavasti.” Marco sulki oven ja siirtyi ratin taakse. Jean vilkaisi sivupeilin kautta ylhäällä pysyneitä hiuksiaan. Hän mietti vain, miksei pystynyt lopettamaan hymyilemistä.

__

Yöllä Jean näki ensimmäistä kertaa sellaista unta. Tai ei se oikeastaan ihan ensimmäinen kerta ollut. Hän oli nähnyt sellaista unta joistakin tytöistä kauan sitten, mutta vain muutaman kerran. Nyt oli ensimmäinen kerta Marcon kanssa.

  Hän ja Marco istuivat piknikillä, kuten aiemmin päivällä. Muutkin olivat siellä.  Connie tarjosi viiniä ruskeahiuksiselle Sasha-tytölle, Armin ja hänen kaverinsa potkivat palloa hiukan kauempana ja vaaleahiuksinen tyttö Reinerin vieressä katseli heitä, Reiner makasi puoliksi piknikhuovan reunan yli ja vilkuili pitemmän latino-pojan kättä samalla kun puhui tälle hiljaa. Jeanilla oli kuohuviinilasi ja hän tunsi heikon alkoholin maun suussaan. Marco pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. Se oli riisunut nahkatakkinsa ja antoi Jeanin istua sen päällä, jottei hän likaisi housujaan ruoholla. Jean ei muistanut, milloin Marco oli tullut niin lähelle.

  Ja Jean puhui ihan normaaleista asioista sille, Marco kuunteli ja nyökytteli ja vastasi aina välillä kohteliaasti “Ai niinkö”, “Ihanko totta”, “Hauska kuulla” vaikka Jeanin juttujen täytyi olla ihan tylsiä ja laimeita, ja kun hän viimein lopetti ja nosti lasia huulilleen, Marco otti häntä kädestä, työnsi lasin takaisin alas ja korvasi sen huulillaan Jeanin huulia vasten. Ensimmäinen asia jonka Jean huomasi oli _Vau, Marco suuteli ensin_ , ja toinen _Suuteleminen on kivempaa kuin muistin._

  Marco irtautui ja jätti Jeanin haukkomaan henkeä yllättyneenä, ja nauroi. “Jatka vain”, se kehotti. Jean kuuli yllättyneitä huutoja ja vislausta ympäriltään, kun heidän kaverinsa olivat huomanneet suukon. Hän nauroi vähän nolostuneena ja peitti kasvonsa, “Kamoon, Jean, sinulla jäi tarina kesken, kerro loppuun”, Marco kehotti vieressä nauraen itsekin ja piti hänen kättään omassaan.

  Jean maistoi happaman maun herätessään. Hän tuijotti kattoa ja ajatteli unta. Ei hän tiennyt, mitä piti ajatella. Mitä se nyt oli ollut? _Sellaistako_ hän Marcolta toivoi?

  Oikeastaan hän tiesi vastauksen, mutta kieltäytyi myöntämästä sitä.

  Kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskiaan pitkin. Hän kosketti huuliaan, mutta niissä ei tuntunut mitään. Sehän ei ollut edes oikea suudelma. Mutta Jean silti toivoi, että olisi tuntenut sen, ja niin toivominen tuntui väärältä. Hän ei halunnut pilata mitään, koska tällä kerralla hän todella halusi pitää Marcon. Hän halusi myös _pitää_ Marcosta. Mutta se ei ollut mahdollista, tietenkin hän tiesi sen. Kunhan hän saisi pitää Marcon, se riittäisi. Tuntui väärältä, että hän toivoi mitään enempää.

* * *

 

 

Piknik oli ollut kiva. Marco ei usein harrastanut sellaisia. Hän näki kavereitaan usein, mutta yleensä vain jonkun kotibileissä tai hengasi heidän kanssaan kaupungilla jonkun aikaa - sellaista hän harrasti. Hän näki heitä usein, muttei varmaan tavalla, jolla pitäisi nähdä kavereita, kuten istua alas ja jutella kuulumisia ja viettää aikaa hitaasti ja _syvällisemmin_.

  Piknik oli aivan erilainen tapa. Istuttiin yhdessä, juteltiin hyvän ruuan ja juoman ääressä ja annettiin ajan kulua huolettomasti ilman että täytyi murehtia, että joku juopunut (mahdollisesti vieras) henkilö oksentaisi auton takapenkille. Marco kuvitteli, että juuri niin kuului viettää aikaa, istuen yhdessä ja puhuen. Katsoen ihmistä silmiin ja ajatella _Haluan todella kuulla miten sinun päiväsi meni_ ja keskittyä hetkeen.

  Ehkä se oli liian dramaattinen tapa ajatella, mutta niin hän ajatteli. Hän halusi harrastaa sellaista useammin. Marco mietti kaikkea mistä oli puhunut Jeanin kanssa, kuinka hän huomasi Jeanissa uusia puolia. Hän koitti ottaa siitä selvää koko ajan, mutta Jean oli niin _erilainen_. Se oli kuin labyrintti, ja jokainen sen sana ja ele oli johtolanka maaliin, labyrintin keskukseen. Marco ei vain vielä tiennyt, mitä maalissa odotti.

  Hän ajatteli sitä paljon lukiessaan _Kenraalin labyrinttia_ , minkä vuoksi kirjaan keskittyminen oli erittäin vaikeaa. Hän oli olohuoneessa Maryn kanssa, ja Mary oli nukahtanut lattialle värikynien ja vihkonsa kanssa. Kello oli puoli kaksitoista, äiti ja isä juttelivat keittiössä, ja Marco tiesi äidin heleästä naurusta, että he olivat juoneet muutaman viinilasillisen liikaa.

  Marco laittoi kirjan sivuun ja nousi. Hän käveli hiljaa keittiön ovelle. Hänen vanhempansa istuivat pöydän äärellä, rouva Bodt koitti pidätellä nauruaan jottei Mary heräisi, mutta nauroi silti. Isä kertoi huvittavaa juttua työpaikaltaan. He koittivat puhua kuiskien, mutta aina välillä jommankumman ääni nousi liikaa ja toinen hyssytteli.

  Äiti huomasi Marcon ja ryhdisti vähän asentoaan kuin muka hänen edessä olisi täytynyt esittää selväpäistä, kuten Maryn edessä äiti teki. “Marco, hei kulta, onko jotain asiaa?”

  “Vien Maryn sänkyyn”, Marco ilmoitti.

  “Ai, hyvä on, me koitamme olla hiljaa.”

  “Ihan kuin hän osaisi”, isä sanoi ja äiti tuuppasi tätä olkapäähän. Viinilasista läikkyi suoraan housuille ja isä huudahti ja sitten taas hyssyteltiin. “Älkää juoko liikaa”, Marco sanoi, vaikka hän oli oikeastaan vain iloinen nähdessään heidät niin. Hänen vanhempansa olivat aina tulleet hyvin toimeen, kuin vastarakastuneet. Se oli yksi asia, jota Marco rakasti heissä.

  Hän keräsi Maryn värikynät ja vihkon sohvapöydälle. Monien mielestä pikkusisarukset olivat varmaan ärsyttäviä, mutta Marco rakasti isovelimäistä tunnetta, kun sai tuntea olevansa hyödyllinen. Hän kantoi Maryn tämän huoneeseen sänkyyn, eikä Mary herännyt koko aikana. Hän tiesi jättää yölampun päälle, sillä muuten kahden tai kolmen tunnin jälkeen Mary juoksisi pitkin taloa ja huutaisi jotain hämähäkeistä.

  Ehkä sen hämähäkkipelko oli tavallaan Marcon vika. Hän oli kertonut tarun Arakhne-hirviöhämähäkistä kun Mary oli ollut viisivuotias.

  Kun Marco jatkoi lukemista omassa huoneessaan, hän kuuli hetken päästä musiikkia olkkarista. Stereot oli laitettu päälle ja Louis Armstrong lauloi _Hello Dollya_. Mutta musiikki oli hiljainen, eikä se häirinnyt Marcoa, eikä se herättäisi Maryäkään. Hän aavisti, että isä ja äiti olivat siirtyneet olohuoneeseen, tanssimaan vähän ja makoilemaan sohvalle.

  Jos Marcolle tulisi yhtäkkinen vessahätä, tulisi siis kiusallista hiipiä vanhempien ohi vessaan.

* * *

 

 

Jean vietti viimeistä tuntia kirjakaupassa järjestäen hyllyjen kirjoja aakkosjärjestykseen kun joku mulkku onnistui aina sotkemaan ne. Miksei kirjaa voinut laittaa samaan kohtaan mistä sen otti? Miksi runokokoelma piti viedä dekkareiden sekaan, kun se ei helvetti ole dekkari?

  Jean kuunteli sivukorvalla jo ties kuinka monennetta kertaa hänen työnantajansa kiukkuista jupinaa siitä miten se ei edes halunnut pitää yllä kirjakauppaa vaan teekauppaa, luultavasti se suuttui taas siitä kun joku oli jättänyt kärryt, joilla kuljetettiin isoja kirjakasoja, keskelle käytävää - taas.

  Ja vaikka työnantajan kiroamista oli vaikea sivuuttaa, Jean otti pienenkin ilon irti tilanteesta ja kuunteli kaupan hiljaista musiikkia. Yleensä siellä soitettiin rauhallista jazzia tai kuuluisia rock kipaleita, ja vaikka Jean ei tuntenut Solomon Burkea, _Don’t Give Up On_ _Me_ sai hänet hiukan keinahtelemaan musiikin mukana.

  Se taisi johtua myös ehkä siitä, että hän tiesi Marcon odottavan ulkona kello kahdeksaa ja Jeanin työvuoron päättymistä. Häntä hymyilytti salaa, mutta häntä myös huolestutti. Hän mietti untaan, sitä unta, jossa Marco oli suudellut häntä. Hän ei voinut kiistää, etteikö olisi halunnut niin tapahtuvan oikeasti. Hän ei ollut ensin halunnut nähdä Marcoa ollenkaan, mutta kaikkihan oli okei kunhan Marco ei saisi tietää unesta? Eikä se saisi tietää, ellei Jean itse kertoisi.

  Tietenkin oli yksi ongelma; kun Jean näki Marcon, hänen sydämensä ei suostunut rauhoittumaan.

  Aurinko alkoi laskea. Marco istui autonsa konepeltiä vasten, collegepaita ja polvista revenneet farkut yllään. Se virnisti leveästi ja avasi oven Jeanille. “Onko kaikki mukana?” Marco kysyi.

  “On.” Jean tuijotti Marcon paidan armeijakuviota. “Halusit mennä johonkin.”

  “Etkö sinä halua?”

  Jean kohautti hartioitaan. “Riippuu. Minulla on kotona hommia.”

  Marco hymähti kuin olisi tajunnut Jeanin leikin. Oikeastaan se oli vain leikki, Jean halusi todellakin lähteä jonnekin Marcon kanssa, mutta olisi liian ystävällistä antaa pojan luulla niin ja päästää helpolla. “Okei… Mitä jos sanon, että tämä ei vie aikaasi kauaa? Vien sinut suoraan kotiin sen jälkeen. Suorinta tietä.”

  Jean kohautti vain hartioitaan taas. “Harkitsen asiaa.”

  “Että osaatkin olla vaikea tapaus.”

  He nauroivat hetken molemmat, sitten Jean päätti antaa periksi ja istuutui viimein autoon. Hän tunsi vatsassaan heikon kiristyksen - Marco ei ollut kertonut minne he olisivat menossa, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan. Nyt jos milloin Marco voisi paljastaa itsensä salamurhaajaksi ja kidnapata hänet. Hän etsi vihjeitä autosta ja huomasi viinipullon takapenkillä. Sillä voisi vaikka lyödä tajun kankaalle.

  “Aion ottaa vielä selvää, millainen sadisti olet, Marco.”

  “Anteeksi mitä?” Marco käynnisti auton ja Jean oli iloinen saadessaan sanoa hyvästit kirjakaupalle.

  “No en ole oikein keksinyt mitään hyvää syytä sille, että olet kanssani”, hän selitti. “Harkitsen, että olet salamurhaaja. Minä olen uhri. En näe täällä köyttä tai kirvestä tai mitään, mutta takana on viinipullo.”

  “Ja sitten?”

  “Sillä voi lyödä tajun kankaalle ja tappaa. Aion ottaa vielä selvää sinusta.”

  Marco nyökytteli hitaasti päätään. “Varoitan silti”, Jean jatkoi. “Jos aiot kidnapata minut ja pyytää lunnaita, niin minä en ole rikkaimmasta suvusta, ihan tiedoksi. Eikä minua edes kaivattaisi takaisin.”

  “Mutta olen salamurhaaja. En kidnappaaja.”

  “No en tiedä mitä hyötyisit vain tappamalla minut.”

  “Hyvän mielen sadistisille aivoilleni?”

  “En usko”, Jean kiisti. “Luulen, että olet salamurhaaja, kidnappaat minut kunnes olet lyönyt minua viinipullolla, sitten yrität ehkä ryöstää minut ja huolimatta siitä saatko rahoja vai et, tapat minut.” Jean heilautti dramaattisesti kättään. “Seuraava uhrisi on joku lähipiiristäni. Tai ehkä koitat murhata vertaistukiryhmän-”

  “Olet varsin puheliaalla tuulella tänään”, Marco sanoi.

  “No otetaan huomioon, että tämä saattaa olla viimeinen iltani elossa.”

  “Totta. Saat puhua tänään niin paljon kuin haluat.”

  “Kiitos.” Sen jälkeen laskeutui hiljaisuus.

  Jean tunnisti, että he ajoivat samassa korttelissa, jossa Reiner asui. Hän tiesi, että lähellä oli ainakin Medgar Evers College ja Topys Rest. Reiner asui Crown Heightsissä. Jean asui Park Slopessa, joka oli Neljännen Avenuen ja Prospect Park Westin välissä. Crown Heights oli Prospect Parkista itään.

  Hän ei silti tiennyt, mitä he tekivät siellä. Marco oli kääntynyt pienemmälle ja hiljaisemmalle kadulle, ja pysäköi auton Albany Avenuen kulmaan. Kello oli yhdeksän. Ihmisiä oli vielä liikkeellä, mutta lähellä ei oikeastaan ollut mitään minne mennä. “Mitä helvettiä?” Jean kysyi. Marco vain tarttui häntä kädestä ja veti mukaansa, ja Jean antoi sen tehdä niin. Hän paloi halusta nähdä, minne Marco vei häntä.

  Muutama jalankulkija vilkaisi poikia, kun he kiipesivät sivukujan aidan yli ja juoksivat yhden kerrostalon taakse. Sivukadut olivat aina kosteita sadevedestä ja varjoista. Katuvalot eivät yltäneet sinne. Jean ajatteli, _Mikä olisikaan parempi paikka kunnon kidnappaukselle ja murhalle._ Vaikka oli hämärää, hän erotti Marcon varjoista ja ennen kaikkea tunsi tämän käden omassaan. Mitä syvemmälle he kulkivat, sitä lujempi ote oli.

  “Pysähdy”, Marco sanoi. Se osoitti ylös, paloportaisiin. “Kiipeä”, Marco kehotti.

  Jean hengitti syvään. Hän ei pelännyt korkeita paikkoja, mutta hän ei asunut kerrostalossa eikä luottanut paloportaiden kestävyyteen. Eikä hän halunnut päästää Marcon kädestä irti. Hän tajusi, ettei Marcokaan päästänyt hänen kädestään irti, vaikka he olivat pysähtyneet. “Okei. Ei yhtään epäilyttävää.” Jean lähti kiipeämään ja oletti, että Marco tuli perässä.

  Kun Jean tunsi heikon tuulen vetävän hänen huppariaan, hän alkoi voida vähän pahoin. Hän nieli epävarmuuden ja jatkoi kiipeämistä pimeässä. Hän erotti portaat vain juuri ja juuri, ja eteneminen oli hidasta, mutta tieto, että Marco oli hänen aivan takanaan, antoi hänelle pientä lohtua.

  Portaat loppuivat pienelle tasanteelle, mutta Marco osoitti sitten vieressä olevia tikapuita, joita pitkin Jean ei todellakaan halunnut lähteä kapuamaan, mutta hänellä ei ollut vaihtoehtoa. Viiden metrin kiipeämisen jälkeen he tulivat vain hieman kaltevalle katolle, jossa oli rivissä savupiippuja.

  Ja vaikka kerrostalon päältä ei avautunut mikään mahtavin näkymä kaupunkiin, näkyi sieltä valot, muut rakennukset ja liikenne ja Jean kuuli sen äänet. Tummanruskeaa taivasta vasten se oli kaunista, ja se sai hänet hymyilemään. Häntä ei haitannut enää, että tuuli riepotteli hänen vaatteitaan.

  Marco avasi viinipullon niin, että korkki päästi poksahduksen. Hän joi pitkän kulauksen ja tarjosi sitten pullonsuuta Jeanille. “Ei mikään maailman paras ja tyylikkäin tapa ja paikka…mutta no se on nyt jotain.”

  Jean pudisti päätään. “Se on hyvä”, hän sanoi hengästyneenä.

  Marco kohautti hartioitaan virnistäen. Se nojasi savupiippua vasten, ärsyttävän coolina ja komeana kuten aina. Jean siirtyi pian hänen viereensä, ja he joivat vuorotellen viiniä, tuijottaen alamaailmaa hetken hiljaa. Siltä Jeanista tuntui. Kuin he olisivat juuri silloin kaiken yläpuolella, kellään ei ollut aavistustakaan heistä ja heidän pienestä maailmastaan. Sillä hetkellä muita ihmisiä ei ollut edes olemassa.

  Tunne jännitti Jeania, mutta tuntui hyvältä olla hetken välittämättä muista. “Kuten näet”, Marco sanoi, “en olekaan mikään murhaaja.”

  Jean nauroi heikosti. “Vielä voi tapahtua vaikka mitä.”

  “No olet kai oikeassa.” Marco hypisteli viinipullon suuaukkoa. “En ole oikeastaan koskaan tehnyt tällaista. Kuullut vain juttuja muilta ja nähnyt elokuvissa. Ja halusin koittaa joku päivä.”

  “Ai kiivetä kerrostalojen katoille ja juopua viinistä?” Jean tarkensi.

  “Juuri niin.” Jean otti pullon, jota Marco tarjosi. Hän joi varovasti - hän ei ollut vielä tottunut alkoholin tuomaan lämpöön. “Mutta halusin tehdä sen jonkun kanssa.”

  Jean aavisti, että hänen olisi kuulunut katsoa Marcoa silmiin kuten elokuvissa tehtiin, ja sitten, ehkä ottaa kädestä kiinni tai jotain. Vaikka hän kielsi itseään. Ja tunsi silti yllättävää vetoa sellaiseen. “Olisit voinut tulla tänne kenen tahansa kanssa milloin vain”, hän sanoi. “Muiden kanssa, tai jonkun tytön…”

  “Halusin jonkun spesiaalin.”

  Silloin jos milloin olisi pitänyt katsoa silmiin ja ottaa kädestä kiinni tai _jotain_ , mutta Jean piti katseensa pimeässä taivaanrannassa.

  Hän samalla tajusi jotain: Marcolla kävi jotain häntä kohtaan. Hänestä tuntui hyvin omituiselta, hän ei tiennyt, oliko se iloa vai inhoa, mutta ennen kaikkea hänen sydämessään _tuntui_ \- sattui ja hakkasi.

  Lopulta Jean nousi ylös, jottei hänen tarvitsisi kohdata Marcon katsetta. Hän käveli lähemmäs katon reunaa, mietti, mitä hän sanoisi. Tavallaan hän halusi sanoa jotain samankaltaista kuin mitä Marco oli sanonut juuri hänelle. Mutta ei se ollut niin helppoa. Varsinkaan, kun hän ei ollut varma itsestään...

  “Tästä tulee mieleen yksi Walt Whitmanin runo”, hän kuuli Marcon sanovan. Sen ääni oli huoleton.

  “Tiedätkö muka jotain Walt Whitmanista?”

  “Äitini tykkää kirjallisuudesta. Ei muuta ostakaan kuin kirjoja.”

  “Ahaa.” Jeanin äiti oli myös pitänyt kirjallisuudesta. Rakastanut. “Mikä runo?”

  “En muista kauhean hyvin miten se menee. Puhuttiin jotain melusta ja yksinäisyydestä.” Marcon äänessä kuulsi hymy. “En oikein ymmärrä runojen päälle.”

  Jean palasi takaisin istumaan. Hän joi kulauksen ja sanoi sitten: “ _Kuljeskelen raivaamattomilla poluilla, lammen rantapusikoissa, paossa näyteikkunaelämää, annettuja normeja ja huvituksia_.” Marco nosti kulmiaan vakuuttuneen näköisenä. “Äidinkielen kurssi”, hän selitti. Viinin täytyi jo vaikuttaa. Jean ei ikimaailmassa lausuisi runoja, mutta nyt oli tuntunut sellaiselta hetkeltä. Tuntui kuin sellaisen olisi kuulunut tuntua nololta, mutta ei se ollutkaan. “Professori puhuu aina Whitmanista. Ja Shakespearesta.”

  “Vakuuttavaa.”

  “Ei vaan traagista. Muistan joka ikisen. En saa rauhaa omalta mieleltäni.”

  Marco hörähti. “Haluatko joku päivä tulla meille? Voisit jäädä illalliselle tai jotain, tai sitten voimme myös käydä syömässä jossain muualla.”

  Jeanin vähän kiusaantunut olo palasi taas. “Miksi haluat, että tulen teille?”

  “No...Se voisi olla ihan kivaa. Tai no tietenkin äiti ja isä ovat noloja ja Mary oikea kiusankappale, mutta silti. Haluan sinut meille, koska se on kotini. Ja olisit sinne tervetullut.” Marco kohautti hartioitaan nopealla ja nolostuneella liikkeellä. Jeanista se näytti huvittavalta. Marco ei ollut koskaan aiemmin antanut itsestään kiusallista kuvaa.

  “Onko Mary sinun pikkusiskosi?”

  “Joo. Marissa. Hänestä oppii kyllä pitämään aikanaan.”

  “Haha…”

  “...”

  “Voisin kai minä tulla.” Jean otti pullon Marcolta. “Se voisi onnistua.”

  Parempi heille kuin meille, Jean ajatteli. Toisen kotiin meneminen tuntui epämiellyttävän viralliselta, eikä hän tiennyt ollenkaan millaiset sen vanhemmat olivat - mutta Marco hymyili iloisesti, ettei Jeankaan kyennyt miettimään mitään ikävää.

  Jean ei ainoastaan varmistunut Marcosta. Kun hän katsoi harmaita ja ruskeita pilviä, joita vasten Brooklynin valot murtuivat, hän tiesi pitävänsä siitä kaikesta mitä Marco teki hänen eteensä. Ja hän mietti sitä viimeistä vuotta kun äiti oli ollut yhä elossa, ja mitä hänelle oli sanottu ja mitä hän oli itse ajatellut, kuinka iljettävä hän oli ollut - mutta se ei tuntunut niin pahalta. Ei juuri nyt. Kun Marco oli siinä, kaikki oli hetken siedettävämpää.

  Äsken kaikki oli ollut ennen onnettomuutta. Kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt siihen hetkeen, kun se tapahtui.

  Ja sitten se taas jatkui.

  “Marco, mitä sinä oikeasti ajattelet minusta?”

  “Miten niin?”

  “Haluan tietää.”

  Marco kurtisti kulmiaan vähän. “Viimeksi kun kysyit tuota, olit kännissä.”

  “No mitä sinä vastasit, kun olin kännissä?”

  Se kohautti taas olkapäitään. “En mitään ihmeellistä. Jotain sen tapaista, että ihailen sinua. Olet joutunut kestämään paljon. Etkä ansaitsisi sellaista kuraa.”

  “...Kiitos.”

  “Ja mitä ajattelen nyt…” Marco nosti katseensa - _se katse_ , joka tehdään elokuvissa, se jonka jälkeen otetaan kädestä kiinni tai jotain. Omituista oli vain, että Marco hymyili tavattoman ihanasti. “Minusta tuntuu, että tässä katolla Brooklynin yllä, haluan tanssia.”

  “Tanssia?”

  “Tanssia kanssasi.”

  Kun Marco nousi ylös, Jean tajusi ettei se ollut vitsi. Marco seisoi hänen edessään, yhä itsevarmasti hymyillen, paitsi ettei se ollut yhtään itsevarmaa. Tai itsevarmempaa mihin Jean olisi pystynyt. Mutta Marcon katseessa paistoi hienoinen epävarmuus ja kireissä leukapielissä jännitys. Se tunnusteli. Koitti ottaa selvää, mitä Jean ajatteli. Nyt Jeanin täytyi vain päättää, mitä hän halusi viestiä sille takaisin.

  Ehkä sekin oli tajunnut jotain Jeanista.

  Jean naurahti nolosti ja joi viinipullosta tällä kertaa pidempään. Häntä epäilytti… mutta ei niin paljon, ettei hän olisi noussut ylös. Marcolla oli vain tavallinen pöhöttävä paita ja reikäiset farkut, ja Jeanilla oli hupparin alla outo Mikki Hiiri- t-paita. Hän ei osannut kuvitella omituisempaa tanssiparia.

  Marcon katse rohkaistui. Se veti taskusta kännykkänsä, ja heidän tanssiaismusiikki alkoi. Jean ei tunnistanut laulua, eikä se hänestä sopinut täydelliseksi musiikiksi tanssiin. “Olen sitten surkea. Koulun tanssiaisissa astuin tytön varpaiden päälle. Eikä se tyttö ollut edes parini.”

  “Koulun tanssiaisissa minut ja parini valittiin tanssiaisten kuninkaaksi ja kuningattareksi.”

  “Tuo ei auttanut sitten oikeastaan yhtään.”

  “Luulin vain että jaoimme iloisia muistoja.”

  Jean pyöräytti silmiään, eikä pistänyt vastaan kun Marco astui hitaasti eteenpäin. Kädet kietoutuivat Jeanin lantiolle, joka oli luinen ja kova toisin kuin tytön. Jean yllättyi, että se oli valinnut lantion. Hän tunsi Marcon sormet vaatteiden läpi. Sen käsi tuntui isolta. Hän ei oikein tiennyt minne laittaa omansa, kunnes löysi ihan hyvän paikan Marcon hartioilta. Hän katsoi suoraan Marcon kaulaa.

  He lähtivät keinahtelemaan hitaasti, vaikka musiikki olisi varmaan innostanut liikkumaan enemmän. Ulkopuolisen silmin tilanne olisi ollut hyvin omituinen. Se oli Jeaninkin mielestä. Mutta tavallaan aika mukava. Muutaman askeleen jälkeen se ei tuntunut niin kömpelöltä, ja Marcon ote oli lämmin.

  Musiikki löi tahtia tarmokkaasti. _“I love you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights…_ ” Hän huomasi Marcon huulien liikkeet. “Tiedän, että osaat laulaa”, Jean töksäytti. “Lauloit silloin autossa bileiden jälkeen.”

  Marco oli niin lähellä, että Jean tunsi lämpimän hengityksen kun se naurahti. “Kun kuuntelen musiikkia, en tavallaan voi olla laulamatta tai hyräilemättä mukana. Sori.”

  “Ei se ole paha. Mikä tämän laulun nimi on?”

  “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You. Frankie Valli.”

  “Mistä olet löytänyt näin laimean kappaleen?”

  Marco nauroi kovempaa. “Ei se ole laimea! Osaan sen ulkoa. Äiti lauloi sitä aina kun olin pieni. Ja nyt hän laulaa sitä Marylle.”

  Se sai Jeanin hymyilemään. Hän muisti, kuinka äiti oli laulanut Beatlesia ihan koko ajan ja ihan missä vain. Jean oli väittänyt, että vihasi sitä, vaikka oli salaa oikeastaan pitänyt siitä. “Mikä sääli, ettei hän laula sitä sinulle enää.”

  “Niinpä.”

  “Äiti myös lauloi minulle aina kun olin pieni.”

  “Mitä hän lauloi?”

  “Beatlesia. Helvetin rasittavaa.”

  “ ‘ _Yesterday... all my troubles seemed so far away’. ”_ Marco oli alkanut laulamaan, mikä yllätti Jeanin. Hänen äänensä oli hitusen matalampi kuin John Lennonin, eikä yhtään niin soinnukas. Mutta Marco lauloi rohkeasti. “ _‘Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterdaaaay.’_ ”

  Jeanista tuntui oudolta, että Marco lauloi sanoja, joita hänen äitinsä oli ennen laulanut. Hän ei tiennyt, pitikö tunteesta, vai oliko se vain satuttavan nostalginen. “Jep, olet huono laulaja”, hän totesi.

  “Ai jaa, kamoon! Voin laulaa muutakin...”

  “Kiitos älä!”

  Marco nauroi, eikä Jean ollut huomannut, että se oli vetänyt häntä lähemmäksi. Frankie Valli lakkasi soimasta, ja vaihtui Son Luxiin. Marco päästi irti, jolloin Jean huomasi epäreilun harmistuksensa. Hänen lantiotaan kihelmöi. Hän halusi katsella Marcoa, koska yhtäkkiä se näytti tavattoman seksikkäältä.

  “No”, se sanoi, “haluatko juoda kännit katolla, vai heitänkö sinut kotiin?”

  “Etkö todellakaan aio kidnapata minua? Enkö pääsekään olemaan uhri?”

  Tuuli pörrötti Marcon hiuksia, kuin nekin olisivat tanssineet. “Haluatko sinä olla uhri?”

  Se todellakin oli epäreilun seksikäs. Jeanin rinnassa hypähteli. Ja hän tunsi jalkojensa rentoutuneen melkein muusiksi. Hän oli juonut liikaa. “En halua kännipäissäni tippua katolta”, hän päätti.

  Marco nyökkäsi. Näkyikö sen katseessa pientä pettymystä? “Vien sinut kotiin. Setäsi ei varmaan tykkää, että olen pidätellyt sinua näin kauan taas.”

  “Niin.”

  Laskeutuminen ei ollut niin pelottavaa kuin nouseminen oli ollut. Jean jätti katon haikein mielin. Hän aikoisi vielä tulla uudestaan Marcon kanssa. Jeanilla oli kevyt tunne - hän ei ollut nähnyt aiemmin mitään vastaavaa.

  Autossa kuunneltiin Jake Buggia, ja Jean hörppi hitaasti viiniä. Kevyt ja huoleton olo taisi johtua myös siitä. “Minusta olisi myös kiva tulla joskus teille”, Marco sanoi. “Tai no olen käynyt jo, mutta se oli ihan lyhyt ja sinä vain murjotit.”

  “Et voi”, Jean sanoi suoraan.

  “Miksen?”

  “Et ymmärrä.”

  Marco nyrpisti nenäänsä ja olisi varmaan halunnut mulkaista Jeania, ellei sen olisi ollut pakko pitää katse tiessä. “Jos kyse on sedästäsi, niin olihan hän aika mörkö, mutta ei minua suoraan sanoen haittaa-”

  “Eikun oikeasti. Et vain ymmärrä.” Jean hengitti syvään. Vaikka Marcolle oli helppo puhua, perheen ottaminen puheenaiheeksi oli aina vaikeaa. “Meillä on mennyt asiat tosi sekaisin. Sen varmaan huomaa siitä, että käyn vertaistuessa ja isä on muuttanut Eurooppaan.”

  “No okei. En pakota sinua nyt kertomaan mitään. Ne eivät kuulu minulle.” Se kuulosti happamalta. Jean pyöräytti silmiään. “Millaiset välit sinulla oikeastaan on setääsi?”

  Sitä oli vaikea selittää. “Teillä ei näytä menevän hyvin”, Marco jatkoi, ja Jean huokaisi. “Tosi huonot”, hän vastasi. “Isä dumppasi minut asumaan hänen kanssaan ennen kuin muutti. Setä tavallaan vastusti sitä, mutta mitä hän olisi muka voinut tehdä kun isä vain lähti? Hän ei…taida täysin vihata minua, mutta ei kyllä halua suukottaa poskelle ja ostaa lahjojakaan”, hän sanoi sarkastisesti. “En edes halua puhua sille. Välttelemme toisiamme koko ajan ja hän suuttuu helposti.”

  Marco nyökkäili, kuin olisi ymmärtänyt kaiken. Jeania ärsytti, kun se esitti ymmärtävänsä kaiken. “Eikö isäsi aio muuttaa takaisin?”

  “Tuskin. Se ei kävisi järkeen. Hänellä on täydellinen elämä Ranskassa.”

  Marco kääntyi risteyksessä - mutta suuntaan, jonka kautta oli pidempi reitti sedän talolle. “Jos kukaan ei suostu sitten suukottamaan sinua poskelle, niin minä kyllä ilmoittaudun vapaaehtoiseksi.”

  Ärtymys unohtui. Jean nauroi, nolostuneempana ja ilahtuneempana kuin olisi kuulunut. “Kiitos.”

  “Mutta oikeasti. Olen pahoillani.”

  “Kiitos.”

  Hän oli tottunut kuulemaan sen, mutta Marcon suusta se ei kuulostanut feikiltä.

  “Nyt jos milloin tuskin on oikea aika kysyä, mutta miksi aina tuijotit minua Java Jonesissa? Olemmeko me tavanneet joskus aiemmin?”

  Jean arvioi, että matkaa oli jäljellä jokunen kymmenen minuuttia. Hän voisi kertoa… Hän ei voinut valehdella. Mitä tahansa mitä hän keksi kuulosti typerältä ja nololta. “Johtuiko se siitä, että olen hottis?” Marco kysyi. Jean kuittasi asian vain nololla naurahduksella.

  “Se on sinun vikasi”, hän sanoi hiljaa.

  “No, minä _olen_ hottis, joten kai se käy järkeen.”

  Jean pukkasi sitä. “Ole jo hiljaa. Se johtui…yhdestä maalauksesta. Tai monestakin.”

  Marco ei todellakaan näyttänyt ymmärtävän. “Kuule, olin tosi yksinäinen. Olin tosi kauan, minulla ei oikeasti ollut ketään. Äidin jälkeen kaikki meni sekaisin ja kaikki jättivät minut...varmaan siksi, että minä oikeastaan jätin heidät. En osannut olla enää oma itseni. En tiedä, olenko vieläkään.”

  “Se ei ollut syytäsi. Ja minä pidän sinusta tuollaisena.”

  Kohteliaisuus sattui. “Minun tapani käsitellä kaikkea oli maalaaminen. Se oli oikeastaan hullua, miten vimmalla maalasin äidin muotokuvia…” Hän tunsi menettävänsä äänensä pian. “En halunnut maalata enää häntä. Joten, minä maalasin _sinut_.”

  Marcon naama oli jo kauan ollut vähän vääntynyt. “Hä?”

  “Maalasin ja piirsin muotokuvia sinusta - ennen kuin olin edes tavannut sinut.”

  Nyt Jeanista tuntui, kuin hän olisi kertonut kaiken.

  “Miten se on mahdollista?”

  “En tiedä. Tuijotin sinua, koska koitin keksiä sen itsekin.”

  “Tuo on… tuota noin.” Marco naurahti. “Omituista. Tosi. Omituista. Ja helvetin coolia. Oikeasti, en tiedä mitä ajatella. Mutta sille on jokin tieteellinen selitys. Olet varmana nähnyt minut jossain ja maalasit minut tietämättäsi ulkomuistista. Vähän niin kuin unissa. Aivot eivät pysty luomaan uusia kasvoja. Unissa näkee vain ihmisiä, joita on nähnyt hereillä, vaikka ei muistaisi heitä.”

  “Ehkä.”

  “Meidän pitäisi päästä Guinnessin ennätyskirjaan.”

  “Joopa joo.”

  “Sinun pitää kirjoittaa tuosta nettiin juttu. Sitten sinusta tulee kuuluisa. Sitten pääset Dr. Philin vastaanotolle.”

  Nyt Jean naurahti. “En ole hullu.”

  “Mutta _tuo_ on hullua.”

  “Kuulostat vain innostuneelta.”

  “Taidan olla. En tiedä.” Marco hymyili. “Se kuulostaa aika mahtavalta. Ainutlaatuiselta.”

  Jean oli hetken hiljaa. Hän tunnisti seudusta, että he olisivat pian perillä. “Tavallaan.”

  “Eikö se kuulosta vähän kohtalolta?”

  “En usko kohtaloon.”

  “Minä uskon. Uskon, että asioiden tapahtumilla on merkitys.”

  “Naurettavaa. Jos kaikki olisi suunniteltua, eikö jokin menisi jo vikaan ja tuhoaisi kokonaisuuden?”

  “Eli uskot sattumaan?”

  “Niin kai.”

  “Mitä muka tiedät sattumasta?”

  “...Mitä muka tiedät kohtalosta?”

  Marco oli hiljaa. Ja sitten nyökkäsi. “Tuo on se kysymys. Kohtalosta ei voi tietää.”

  Loppumatkan he olivat hiljaa. Jeania väsytti, mutta ei kestänyt kauaa kun he olivat perillä. Marco ei kiertänyt avaamaan hänelle ovea, mikä sai Jeanin (tyhmästi) pettymään - mikä oli hänen oma vika, koska hän itse oli kieltänyt Marcoa kohtelemasta häntä niin. Mutta ei se ollut aiemminkaan kielloista välittänyt.

  Jean kohtasi vielä sen katseen, ennen kuin sulki oven. “Oli tosi hauskaa”, hän myönsi. “Melkein kuin elokuvasta.”

  Marco virnisti. “Olet oikeassa.” Se kuulosti myös väsyneeltä. Jeanista tuntui vähän pahalta laittaa se ajamaan vielä kotiin, mutta hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa. Sedän takia. “Tämä ei jää viimeiseksi kerraksi. Aion laittaa sinut tekemään paljon muutakin mahtavaa.”

  Jean hymyili hitaasti. “Odotan innolla. Nähdään.” Hän sulki autonoven. Kävellessään pihan poikki hän kuuli Marcon vielä huutavan ikkunanraosta: “Kohtalo!” Jean viittoi sitä idioottia jo häipymään.

  Auto kääntyi pois pihasta, kun hän pysähtyi ulko-ovelle hetkeksi. Sisällä odotti harmaa arki. Jean ei oikeastaan uskonut mihinkään teoriaan niistä maalauksista, vaikka se kuulosti vähän järkevältä. Hän ei tiennyt mitä uskoa, mutta tavallaan hän ei halunnut uskoa mitään. Oli ihanaa, että Marco oli hänen oma henkilökohtainen mysteerinsä.

 

Marcon kännykkä värisi, kun hän pääsi kotipihalle. Anne kuorsasi naapurin portailla, letkauttamatta korvaansakaan Marcolle. Hän näki valon olohuoneen ikkunasta, äiti ja isä olivat vielä hereillä. Se ei ollut varsinainen ongelma, mutta silti pieni mutka.

  _**Jean: Sopiiko lauantai?** _

  Typerä lyhyt viesti, joka sai Marcon hymyilemään innostuneena.

**_Marco: Tietenkin! ^^_**

**_Jean: Cool._ **

**_Jean: Idiootti._ **

**_Marco: Olen vain innoissani!_ **

_**Jean: Samoin...** _

Aww, tottakai se on. Kukapa Marcoa osaisi vastustaa.

  Marissa oli vastassa heti ovella. “Eikö sinun pitäisi olla nukkumassa?” Marco huomautti. “Mitä kello on?”

  “Puoli kaksitoista.” Maryn tukka oli villi ja kampaamaton. Samanlainen kuin Marcon, mutta pitempi. Marco jaksoi enää harvoin siistiä hiuksiaan ennen kuin lähti minnekään, paitsi kirkkoon oli pakko laittautua. Äiti nalkutti niistä aina. Eivät ne Marcon mielestä _niin_ sekaisin olleet.

  “Onko äiti hereillä?” Marco kysyi vähän hiljempaa.

  “On.” Hitto.

  “Sitten on pakko vain kestää.” Marco virnisti. “Olen kotona!”

  Äiti tuli keittiössä vastaan, ja Marco näki heti, ettei se ollut tyytyväinen. Hänellä ei ollut mitään määrättyä kotiintuloaikaa, mutta äiti joskus vain tykkäsi kuvitella niin. Äidillä oli pitkä yömekko päällä. Se oli odottanut Marcoa.

  “Onko isä vielä töissä?”

  “Nukkumassa”, äiti vastasi. “Missä sinä olit?”

  “Kerroin aiemmin.” Marco nappasi muutaman mokkapalan pöydältä. Hän koitti pitää äänensä rauhallisena. Hän toivoi, ettei haissut viiniltä. Hän ei ollut juonut sitä paljon vaan antanut suurimman osan Jeanille. “Olin Jeanin kanssa.”

  “Kuka hän on?” Äiti tiesi oikein hyvin kuka Jean oli. Marco oli kertonut aiemmin, monta kertaa, mutta äiti kysyi aina saman kysymyksen, kuin varmistaen heidän suhteensa harmillisen statuksen; he olivat vain kavereita.

  “Kaveri. Tiedät kyllä”, Marco mutisi.

  “Missä olitte?”

  “Kaupungilla.”

  “Missä?”

  Marco pyöräytti silmiään. “Hitto äiti,  K-18 baarissa ja panemassa vähäpukeisia keski-ikäisiä naisia. Haloo. Me vain hengailtiin. Käytiin syömässä ja sellaista.” Kumpikaan niistä ei ollut kyllä ainakaan täysin totta.

  “Älä kiroile ja puhu rumia.” Se suoristi selkänsä ja huokaisi äänettömästi. “No, milloin aikoo tuoda sen tänne?”

  “Äiti. Se on kaveri. Miksi toisin hänet näytille kuin uuden auton?”

  Äiti kohautti hartioitaan, eikä vastannut mitään. Marco söi mokkapalan loppuun. “Jean tulee ehkä lauantaina. Sopiiko?” Äiti nyökkäsi ja hymyili vähän. “Sano hänelle, että tervetuloa.”

 “Joo, sanon.” Marco söi vielä toisen kakkupalan, halasi äitiään ja toivotti tälle hyvää yötä.

  Marcosta oli inhottavaa valehdella, huolimatta siitä että hän joutui tekemään niin usein äidille. Se johtui vain äidistä. Se ei edes yrittänyt ymmärtää Marcoa ja tuomitsisi heti, jos hän kertoisi totuuden: _Äiti, Jean on tosi mukava poika ja pidän hänestä. Hän tulee meille lauantaina._

  Äiti: _No jos onnistuu muuttamaan sen Jeanin jollain ilveellä tytöksi, niin mikäs siinä._

  Ei Marco halunnut edes koetella äitiä. Koska se pistäisi pelin poikki heti. Hän muisti vieläkin oikein hyvin sirpaleiden äänen, kun salaattikulho tippui maahan.

  Marco tunsi koko kehonsa murtuvan pian väsymyksestä, mutta päästyään sänkyyn illan muistot alkoivat juosta villinä hänen mielessään. Herra Jumala, mitä _helvettiä_ oli tapahtunut? Hän ja Jean tanssimassa katolla, Jean oikeasti näytti pitävän siitä, se oikeasti näytti pitävän _hänestä_. Marco hymyili. Se oikeasti taisi pitää hänestä. Eikä mitään ollut välissä, miksi Marco vielä edes odotti? Hän voisi rynnätä vain suutelemaan sitä.

  Ajatus kutkutti, mutta okei, ei ehkä niin rajusti kannattaisi edetä. Marco leijui. Jos Taivas oli olemassa, niin siellä oli kai koko ajan niin hyvä tunne.

  Ja Jumala, kiitos miten ikinä saitkaan Jeanin maalaamaan minut, Marco ajatteli. Marco ei ollut koskaan uskonut _uskovansa_ ihmeisiin, mutta hän oli tainnut juuri törmätä sellaiseen.

* * *

 

Jean oli päättänyt, että lauantaina hän menisi Marcolle - sen kotiin. Hän näkisi Marcon vanhemmat ja pikkusiskon, kuten myös Marcon huoneen ja oikeastaan kaiken miten se vietti elämänsä, kun se ei ollut hänen tai muiden kanssa. Ja lauantai oli _huomenna_.

  Hän oli transsissa koko iltakurssin ajan.

  Armin istui taas hänen vieressään. Nykyään se tuli istumaan aina hänen viereensä. Nähtävästi Armin ajatteli _Marcon kaverit ovat minunkin kavereitani -_ tavalla. “Kuulin, että olit eilen Marcon kanssa.”

  “Joo. Niin olin.”

  “Oliko hauskaa?”

  Karla Jaeger paasasi Edith Södergranista. Kuka lie se olikaan. “Joo”, Jean vastasi Arminille.

  Armin nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. “Kysyin vain, koska ainakin Connieta pännii, että hän on vain sinun kanssasi. Mekin kaipaamme häntä!”

  Jean tunsi miellyttävän lämmön leviävän vatsastaan. “No ei se ainakaan minua haittaa.”

  Armin kohotti yllättyneenä kulmiaan, mutta kumpikaan ei enää sanonut mitään. Tunnit loppuivat, ja portilla Armin vielä kääntyi sanomaan hyvästit Jeanille.

  Hänestä tuntui absurdilta, että hän yhtäkkiä joutui collegesta lähtiessään oikeasti hyvästelemään jonkun - jolle hän pystyi kaiken lisäksi juttelemaan tuntien aikana ja kysymään tehtävistä.

  Ja se, että Connie, joka istui collegen muurin päällä ja bongatessaan Jeanin väkijoukosta, huudahti tälle ja heilutti kättään, teki kaikesta vielä absurdimpaa. Siis ihan totta, mikä maailmankaikkeutta vaivasi tänään?

  Jean laahusti pojan luokse. Connie hymyili vinoa, kieroutunutta hymyään, yhtä ystävällistä kuten aina, mikä sai Jeanin muistamaan bileet Reiner-tyypin luona. Hän ja Connie olivat juoneet yhdessä ja olleet kaiken muun ajan yhdessä, paitsi silloin kuin Jean oli harhautunut Marcon mukaan.

  Kaiken sen jälkeen, hän osasi hymyillä Connielle takaisin. “Mitä asiaa?”

  “Ei mitään ihmeellistä. Ajattelin tarkistaa, miten voit. Ettei kukaan kavereistani ole, no, jotenkin saanut sinusta ilmoja pihalle.” Connie heilui muurilla niin, että Jean pelkäsi sen pian putoavan. “Tai no yhden kaverin. Joka on aika usein seurassasi nykyään. Tiedät kyllä.”

  “Olen vielä hengissä.” Jean levitti kätensä esitellen, että oli yhä ehjänä kappaleena.

  “ _Sweet_.” Connie hyppäsi rempseästi alas. “Haluan kysyä, mitä kuuluu. Mitä lempistalkkerini tekee nykyään?”

  “Stalkkeri?”

  “Tykkäsit katsella Marcoa aika usein”, Connie selitti.

  “Käytännöllisesti katsoen, hän oli stalkkeri myös.”

  “Kaksi stalkkeria varjostamassa toisiaan. Ihan uusi klisee.” Jean naurahti. Conniella oli omituinen huumori. “Olet kuitenkin usein hänen kanssaan. Mikä tämä _juttu_ on teidän välillänne?”

  “Me olemme vain kavereita. Tulitko varta vasten odottamaan minua vain kysymään tuota?”

  Connie kohotti kulmaansa, kuin pitäen Jeania idioottina. “En tietenkään. Jean, kaikki ystäväni ovat kusipäitä, tiedätkö. Sinä et ole vielä ollut kusipää. Annan sinulle mahdollisuuden myös pitää asian niin.”

  “Eli?”

  “Mennään puistoon.” Connie heitti kätensä ilmaan, tyylillä _Eikö olekin mahtava idea._

  “Tuota, okei. Alkaa vain tulla myöhä, mutta kai minä voin vähäksi aikaa.”

  Connie ei kysynyt tarkemmin, läpsäisi häntä vain olkapäähän. “Jess, dude.”

 

He ostivat kahvit Cafe Madelinesta ja jäivät juomaan niitä Prospect Park Laken rannalle. Taivas oli harmaan ja ruskean värinen. Valot välkkyivät järven rantaa pitkin, ja Jeanille muistui torstai-ilta, Marcon kanssa katolla. Ihan mikä vain muistutti häntä siitä. Ei häntä edes tarvinnut muistuttaa, koska se oli hänen mielessään koko ajan. Todella turhauttavaa, varsinkin kun hän ei päässyt edes näkemään Marcoa sinä päivänä. Se oli aamulla sanonut viestissään jotain juoksulenkistä ja Marystä, mutta Jeanilla oli ollut kiire häipyä talosta ennen kuin setä heräisi eikä kiinnittänyt viestiin juuri huomiota.

  Connie laittoi kännykkänsä kautta pienestä kaiuttimesta kuulumaan musiikkia. “Kerron tätä harvoin kellekään”, Connie sanoi, “mutta olen hulluna ruotsalaiseen räppiin. Kun Afasi ja Filthy vetävät biittiä, niin sielu lepää.”

  Jean ei ollut koskaan kuullut ruotsalaista räppiä, eikä myöskään oikeastaan halunnut. “Meillä jokaisella on oma likainen salaisuutemme”, Connie totesi.

  “En luokittelisi ruotsalaista räppiä likaiseksi.”

  “Tiedätkö miltä se kuulostaa?”

  Kappaleen nimi oli _Bomfalleralla,_ eikä Jean pitänyt sitä ihan kamalana. Mutta hän ei ymmärtänyt sanoista paskakaan. Connie sytytti hänen vieressään tupakan ja alkoi puhaltaa savurenkaita ilmaan. Se tarjosi hänellekin, mutta Jean kieltäytyi. “Oletko koskaan polttanut?”, se kysyi. Jean nyökkäsi. “Joo, joskus. Mutta olin silloin ihan eri ihminen.”

  “Kun lopettaa polttamisen ja pääsee kuiville, se on vapauden tunne. Oikeasti, kuin ymmärtäisi viimein miten Buddha saavutti nirvanan. Se vain lakkasi pössyttelemästä.” Connie veti pitkät henkoset. “Mutta sitten aloittaa uudestaan”, se sanoi, samalla puhaltaessaan savua ulos keuhkoistaan. “Ei täydellisyyttä jaksa aina.”

  “En muista, että olisin kokenut nirvanaa.”

  “Varmaan, koska sen jälkeen tapahtui aika paljon muuta paskaa.”

  Jean liikahti kiusaantuneena. Hän mietti, tiesikö Connie. Mutta kuka tälle olisi muka kertonut, Jean ei voinut uskoa että Marco ikinä voisi… “Armin kertoi”, Connie lisäsi. _Ai, niinpä tietenkin._ “Tai no ei kertonut, mutta luin rivien välistä. Äitisikö?”

  “Joo.”

  Connie nyökkäsi. “Minunkin.”

  “Mitä?”

  “Reuma ja syöpä molemmat selkärangassa, kun olin seitsemän.” Se vetäisi sätkän loppuun, tumppasi maahan, ja sytytti heti perään uuden. “Minulla on viisi veljeä. Kaksi isoveljeä ja kolme pientä. Isä pitää meistä yksin huolta. Olen isosta perheestä siis.”

  Jean nyökkäsi sanomatta mitään. Hän ei uskonut siihen olevan tarvetta. Connie suolsi kaiken ulos, kuin olisi tehnyt niin monta kertaa aiemmin. “Käyt varmaan vertaistukiryhmässä?” Connie jatkoi. “Minäkin kävin, ja veljeni kans. Tai kahden nuoremman ei tarvinnut. He eivät edes muista äitiä.”

  “Onnenpekkoja”, Jean mutisi.

  “Sanopa muuta. He ovat ihania. Joudun leikkimään niiden kanssa joka päivä.”

  “Minulla ei ole sisaruksia.” Jean oli aina ollut ainoa lapsi, ja iloinen siitä. “Enkä ole niin onnekas, että saisin asua enää perheenikään kanssa.”

  “No?”

  “Asun setäni kanssa. Oikea kusipäärunkkari.”

  Connie naurahti. “Missä isäsi sitten on?”

  “Asuu nykyään Ranskassa kihlatun kanssa.”

  Connie kuunteli katsoen suoraan silmiin. Se oli hyvin omituista. Useimmat käyttäytyivät kuin Jeanin menneisyys olisi ollut tarttuva tauti. Hän ei todellakaan tykännyt puhua siitä, koska kukaan muukaan ei tykännyt siitä. Se sai ihmiset kiusaantuneiksi ja säälimään häntä.

  Mutta kai se johtui siitä, että ihmiset eivät osaa reagoida asioihin, joista eivät tiedä mitään. Connie katsoi suoraan silmiin ja Jean tiesi, että se tajusi kaiken. Se tajusi todella hyvin, miltä hänestä tuntui ja miten hän halusi muiden reagoivan, vain koska se tunnisti tunteen itsessään. Se tuntui Jeanista tosi hyvältä.

  Ehkä se oli vertaistuen idea. Mutta siellä se ei siltikään toiminut samalla tavalla.

  “Tuttu klisee”, Connie sanoi.

  “Kyllä se täällä joskus käy. Ja soittelee.”

  “Oletan, että Marco tietää tuosta kaikesta… Siksi vain, että vaikutatte niin läheisiltä.”

  “Tietää hän. Ehkä liikaakin.”

  “Marco on hyvä jätkä.”

  Heidän välilleen laskeutui hetkeksi hiljaisuus. _Bomfalleralla_ oli loppunut aikoja sitten, mutta seuraava kappale kuulosti aivan samalta. Connie tumppasi sätkän maahan, eikä ottanut enää uutta. Jean huomasi illan pimenneen, eikä puiston katulamput yltäneet enää rannalle asti. Connie rykäisi. “Ihan vain kaiken varalta, tuota, oletko sinä homo?”

  Jean avasi suunsa, mutta kysymyksen suorasukaisuus sai hänet yllättymään niin ettei sanoja kuulunut hetkeen. “En halua spoilata yllätystä, mutta Marco on ihan lääpällään suhun”, Connie jatkoi. “Ellet ole jo huomannut. Älä pelästy.”

  “E-en pelästy.” Tietenkin hän oli sen jo huomannut, mutta sen kuuleminen toisen suusta tuntui mukavalta varmistukselta. “Olen kai jo huomannut.”

  “Kysyin vain Marcon puolesta. Jos et tykkää hänestä, niin osaan varoittaa, ettei se riko sydäntään ihan lopullisesti.”

  Jean nyökkäsi.

  “Niin tykkäätkö hänestä? Oletko homo?”

  Jean totta puhuen inhosi sitä sanaa: homo. Häntä inhotti, kun häntä lokeroidaan, ja sanan kuuleminen sai hänessä aikaan tunteen, että hänet sumputettiin yhteen lokeroon kaikkien maailman homojen kanssa. Toisaalta, “Joo, tykkään.” Ei hän voinut kieltää sitä.

  Connien naamalle levisi hymy. “Niinpä tietenkin.”

  “Älä kerro hänelle.”

  “Aww, miksen? Olisin voinut nopeuttaa asiaa.”

  Jean mulkaisi poikaa. “Älä luulekaan. En haluaisi pitää hänestä.”

  Connie kohotti kulmiaan. ”Ahaa. Etkö ole vielä ihan sujut seksuaalisuutesi kanssa?”

  “Olen...tavallaan. Tavallaan en.” Hän ei oikeastaan ollut varma, miksi kertoi sitä Connielle. Se vaikutti hyvältä tyypiltä, eikä Jeanista tuntunut, että hänen olisi kuulunut salata sitä varsinkaan sellaiselta henkilöltä. “Se on vaikeaa.”

  Hän kuuli Connien tuhahtavan. “Dude, sinä haaskaat elämääsi! Ai mitä, et hyväksy sitä että käyt kuumana sixpackeihin ja valkoista tihkuviin isoihin moloihin?” Connie pudisti päätään rajusti. “Ei ei ei. Ei noin. Tajuatko, että sinulla on mahdollisuus ratsastaa kyrvän päällä kohti auringonlaskua?”

  “Öhm…”

  “Vain yhden asian takia et voi - et hyväksy halua. _Se_ ei ole hyväksyttävää. Halu on siis hyväksyttävää, mutta sen kiistäminen ei ole.”

  “En ymmärrä pointtiasi”, Jean tunnusti.

  “Pointti on, että ketä kiinnostaa?”

  Jean tuijotti sitä suu auki. Hän halusi sanoa vastaan ja kertoa kuinka väärässä Connie oli, mutta ei löytänyt sanoja. Moni sanoisi, että Jean pelkäsi vain reaktiota, jota kaapista tuleminen aiheuttaisi, mutta se olisi tyhmää, koska hänen ympärillään oli paljon parempia ihmisiä kuin ennen. Hän pelkäsi reaktiota, ihan totta. Mutta ei heidän reaktiota, vaan isän ja sedän. Ja kaikkien niiden vähemmän parempien ihmisten mielipiteitä. “Moni asia meni silloin pilalle”, hän sanoi.

  “Mutta nyt ei ole silloin.”

  Jean ei vastannut mitään, jolloin Connie sanoi vielä: “Marco tykkää sinusta. Ja koittaa saada selville, tykkäätkö sinä takaisin. Mieti Marcon moloa.”

  Jean ei _todellakaan_ suostunut miettimään sitä. Hän pyöritti silmiään ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä.

  “Paitsi että nyt mietin sitä itse. Mikä on ällöä. Yöh.”

  Jean tirskahti. Hän nosti katseensa ja näki, että Connie oli noussut ylös. “Kuule, älä mieti muiden mielipiteitä”, se sanoi. “Aina on joku, joka epäilee. Mutta antaako kukaan siitä loppujen lopuksi vittuakaan?”

  Jean kohautti hartioitaan, kun se katsoi häntä kysyvästi.  “Vastaus on, että kyllä antaa”, se myönsi. “Ja juuri siitä pelosta kaikki menee niin helposti pilalle. Joten älä pilaa kaikkea.”

  Siinä oli jotain järkeä, Jean tajusi. Yhtäkkiä hänelle tuli hyvin rauhallinen olo, vaikka ilta viileni ja hän tiesi, että kohta oli aika palata sedän talolle. “Hyvin sanottu”, hän kehui.

  Connie keräsi tavaransa kokoon. “Aivan. Olen oikea elämän guru, jolla on kuitenkin nyt kiire. Täytyy vielä jaksaa viihdyttää pikkuveljiä.”

  “Kuulostaa rankalta.”

  “Se on.” Connie vielä taputti häntä olalle ja hymyili rohkaisevasti. “Sinä ja Marco olisitte tosi söpö pari.”

  “Suu kiinni”, Jean murahti, mutta varsin heikosti ja naama punoittaen. Connie heitti hyvästit, ja hän jäi yksin istumaan järven rantaan.

   _Connie on hyvä tyyppi. Tosi reilu_. Jean vilkaisi puhelintaan, mutta Marcolta ei ollut tullut viestiä. Hänellä oli epätoivoinen tunne, että hän halusi nähdä Marcon juuri nyt. Hän näkisi sen huomenna. Mutta sitä ennen olisi vielä ainakin 17 tuntia aikaa kun hän ei näkisi sitä. Eikä hän saanut kaivata sitä niin paljon...Vaikka hän teki niin koko ajan kuitenkin. Niin hän teki, ajatteli ja tunsi koko ajan eri tavalla. Hänen päänsä meni sekaisin. Hänen täytyisi vain päättää kumpaa kuuntelisi.

  Jean ei tiennyt, oliko Connie kuitenkaan loppujen lopuksi pahentanut vai helpottanut hänen oloaan.

* * *

 

 

Äiti oli koko aamun mumissut itsekseen. Se oli siivonnut, vaihtanut olohuoneen räsymaton uuteen valkoiseen karvamattoon ja käskenyt isän leikata nurmikon. Ja olisi ollut mukavaa, että se siivosi sellaisella vimmalla ennen Jeanin tuloa, ellei Marco olisi tiennyt siivoamisen tarkoittavan vain sitä että äiti oli hermostunut, ja se johtui siitä että äiti epäili Jeanin ja Marcon suhdetta.

  Tietenkin sille oli aihetta, mutta sille ei olisi _pitänyt_ olla aihetta äidin mielestä, sillä Marco oli sanonut heidän olevan vain kavereita.

  Mikä oli ollut tavallaan valhe.

  Mutta ihan sama.

  Marco alkoi miettiä, oliko Jeanin kutsuminen heille sittenkään niin hyvä idea. Äiti oli tosi mukava ja kohtelias aina, isä myös, mutta Marco silti pelkäsi, että äiti sanoisi jotain väärin ja saisi Jeanin loukkaantumaan ja mahdollisesti vihaamaan häntä.

  Mary oli sitten ongelma erikseen.

  Kello oli kolme, Marcon kuului hakea Jean neljältä, ja Jean pommitti häntä viesteillä yksi toisensa perään.

  **_Jean: Mitä minun pitäisi laittaa päälle? Sanoit että vanhempasi käyvät kirkossa. Pitääkö minun laittaa kauluspaita ja khaki housut?_ **

**_Marco: Löytyykö sinulta oikeasti khaki housut?_ **

**_Jean: Ehkä._ **

**_Marco: Ällöttävää._ **

**_Jean: Sanoin että ehkä. Älä heti tuomitse._ **

**_Ja ne eivät ole minun, ettäs tiedät nyt._ **

**_Marco: Mutta sinulla ON sellaiset siis. Pff._ **

_**Jean: Turpa kiinni. Mitä minä puen päälle!** _

**_Marco: Heitä ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa miten pukeudut._ **

**_Okei no vähän ehkä._ **

**_Paljonkin ehkä._ **

**_Jean: Eli mitä laitan päälle?_ **

**_Älä sano että helvetin khaki housut._ **

**_Marco: Pukeudu juuri niin kuin haluat. Turhaan sinä niiden takia rupeat kunnolla pukeutumaan._ **

**_Jean: En halua olla heidän silmissään mikään_ **

**_retardi._ **

**_Marco: Älä huoli, et todellakaan ole retardi._ **

**_Jean: Sano vain mitä laitan päälle._ **

**_Marco: Ihan normaalia._ **

**_Mutta joo voisit vältellä kaikkea nahkamaista ja ketjuja ja revennyttä._ **

**_Jean: Dude. Käytät itse sellaista._ **

**_Marco: Mainitsinko koskaan, kuinka äiti rakastaa minua?_ **

**_Jean: Joten teen vain kaikkeni, etten näytä sinulta._ **

**_Marco: Auts._ **

**_Jean: Mikä on aika sääli_ **

**_Koska olet ihan hyvännäköinen._ **

**_Marco: AWW_ **

**_JEAN_ **

**_< 3_ **

**_Jean: Turpa kiinni._ **

**_Marco: Sinäkin olet hyvännäköinen ;)_ **

**_Jean: Tule vain vittu hakemaan minut jo._ **

**_Marco: Niin nopeaa kuin pystyn, kulta <3_ **

**_Jean: TURPA KIINNI._ **

“Marco”, äiti kutsui Marcon takaa ja Marco hätkähti niin että puhelin lipsahti hänen sormistaan syliinsä. Marco sulki keskustelun - kuinka helvetin iso haloo siitä olisi tullut jos äiti olisi kerennyt lukea sen.

  “Ystäväsi tulossa vai ei?”

  “On!” Marco nousi ylös. “Käyn hakemassa hänet nyt. Ole kiltti ja ole nätisti.”

  Äiti kohotti kulmiaan. “Nätisti? Olen aina nätisti.”

  “Et vaikuta pitävän hänestä, mikä on tyhmää, koska et ole vielä edes tavannut häntä. Ole kiltti hänelle.”

  “Enpäs vaikuta. Sinun ystävä, minä käyttäydyn aina.” Äiti huokaisi. “Hän on tervetullut. Sitäkö hän epäilee? Vai sinä?”

  “Ei kukaan epäile mitään.” Marco puki nahkatakin päälle, ja antoi nopean suukon äitinsä poskelle. “Pyysin vain, että ole kohtelias. “

  “En ymmärrä miksi.”

  “Hei hei, äiti.”

  Eteisessä Marco vilkaisi itseään peilistä. Hänellä oli nahkatakin alla tavallinen musta t-paita, ohut metalliketju kaulan ympärillä ja vaaleat farkut. Hän näytti ihan tavalliselta. Ihan hyvältä ja normaalilta. Mutta se ei tuntunut riittävältä…

  “Kiirehdi”, äiti huusi.

  Hän käänsi katseensa pois peilikuvastaan.

 

Marco tirskahti nähdessään Jeanin. Kuten tavallista, Jean ei antanut hänen tulla sisälle, joten Marco odotti autossa ja katsoi kun Jean lukitsi etuoven ja käveli sen jälkeen autoon. Se istuutui tervehtimättä ja katsomatta Marcoa. Marco tunsi vatsassaan miellyttävää pistelyä katsoessaan sitä.

  “Miksi sinä aina pukeudut noin?”

  “Ai miten?”

  “Kuin…” Jeanilla oli valkoinen kauluspaita ja mustat farkut, luojan kiitos ei sentään suorat housut. Paidan hihat oli kääritty, mikä loi sentään hiukan katu-uskottavuutta. Marco huomasi, että Jeanin hiukset olivat lyhyemmät ja siistimmät. Ennen kulmakarvat olivat jääneet otsatukan varjoon. Jeanin kasvot näyttivät nyt jämäkämmiltä. Ja se korosti hänen ripsiään. “En tiedä. Kauluspaita on vain vähän liikaa.”

  “Ihan normaalipas.” Jean riuhtaisi turvavyön rintakehänsä yli. “No niin mennäänkö me?” se tiuskaisi.

  “Olisit laittanut nyt solmionkin ihmeessä.”

  “MENNÄÄN.”

  Marco nauroi ja he menivät. Jean puhalsi ilmaa keuhkoistaan. Se juoksutti sormiaan hiustensa seassa, koittaen joko saada ne paremmin tai (todennäköisemmin) huonommin. Pian ne sojottivat pystyssä. Äiti varmaan katsoisi sitä kieroon.

  “Isä ei ole kotona tänään”, Marco kertoi, koittaen keksiä tapoja, joilla lievittää Jeanin hermostuneisuutta. “Äiti tekee ruokaa varmaan koko päivän. Jäätkö illalliselle?”

  “Enpä tiedä…”

  “Äiti ilahtuisi jos jäisit. Jos jäät nyt niin ensi kerralla ei tarvitse.”

  Jean pyöritti silmiään. “Okei. Jään kai sitten.”

  “Okei. Kiva. Äiti on mahtava kokki. Ja mitä pidät pienistä lapsista? Noin kahdeksanvuotiaista?”

  Jean pudisti vain päätään ja tuijotti tyhjästi eteenpäin.

  “Mary on kahdeksanvuotias.”

  “Voi hitto.” Marco naurahti - okei, hän oli tiennyt, että Maryn mainitseminen ei helpottaisi, mutta kiusoitteleminen oli valitettavasti mukavampaa.

  “Isä on töissä koko päivän ja varmaan illankin”, hän sanoi. “Mutta jos satut tapaamaan hänet, hän on mukava. Hän rakastaa Beatlesia.”

  “Isäsi rakastaa Beatlesia?”

  “Niin surkuhupaisaa kuin se onkin! Äiti ei vihaa sinua. Hän on kiltti kaikille. Hänen englantinsa on ihan hyvä myös.”

  “Miten niin?”

  “Hän on ruotsalainen.” Jean kohotti kulmiaan, ja Marco hymyili. “Kyllä, olen puoliksi ruotsalainen.”

  “En tiennyt tuota!”

  “Isäni on täysin brittiläinen.”

  “Sinä puhut vähän brittiläisittäin”, Jean kommentoi.

  “Niinkö luulet?”, Marco kysyi niin brittiläisittäin kuin osasi. “Eikö olekin niin, että se vain korostaa kaunista ääntäni?”

  “Lopeta, kuulostat ärsyttävältä.”

  “Haluaisitko kupin teetä?”

  Jean pärskähti. Marco rykäisi ja sanoi: “Kuulen tuota usein.”

  “Otan osaa.” Jean näperteli paitaansa, näyttäen jo hiukan rentoutuneemmalta. Mutta se vielä kurtisteli kulmiaan, ja Marco koitti keksiä painoiko sitä jokin typerä syy vai ajatteliko se jotain. “Näytämme ihan idiooteilta”, Jean puuskahti. “Olemme aivan kuin eri planeetoilta. Ei meidän pitäisi kulkea kahdestaan.”

  Marco oli ehdottomasti samaa mieltä. Mutta sitä kun pitää jostakusta, oli se kuinka erilainen tahansa, niin sen kanssa pyöri niin paljon kuin mahdollista. Hän ei tietenkään sanonut sitä ääneen. “ _Mutta_ ”, hän sanoi sen sijaan, “en oikeastaan välitä sellaisesta, koska sinä näytät tänään oikein hyvältä ja hurmaavalta.” Sen sanominen tuntui hyvältä - olla niin suora. Hän oli päättänyt olla rehellinen. Jos hän halusi heistä mitään enempää, niin rehellisyys oli ainoa tie. Ja hän halusi jotain enemmän. Eikä hän ollut sellainen ihminen, joka pelkäsi sanoa asioita suoraan.

  Mutta Marco ei kyllä voinut kieltääkkään epävarmuuden tunnetta vastassaan kun hän koitti tarkkailla Jeanin reaktiota. Jean vilkaisi häntä ja naurahti nopeasti posket punehtuneina. “No kiitos, salainen sadistinen salamurhaaja ja kidnappaaja.”

  “Ole hyvä.”

  Rehellisyys ei tarkoittanut, että Marco siinä ja nyt kertoisi sille...Hän aikoi kertoa. Oikealla hetkellä.

  Marco ei vielä tiennyt milloin se hetki olisi, ja silti häntä jo jännitti sen ajatteleminen.

  “En ole hermostunut mistään”, Jean sanoi. “Totta kai haluan, että perheesi tykkää minusta-”

  “Miksi?” Marco kysyi hymyillen. “Onko siihen jokin _erityinen_ syy?”

  Jean mulkaisi häntä. “Miten niin?” se töksäytti. “Jos aion jatkossakin käydä luonasi niin en mielelläni halua kaikkien inhoavan minua.”

  “Kukaan ei aio inhota sinua. Miksi sinulla on aina sellainen käsitys, että kaikki inhoavat sinua?”

  Jean mulkaisi häntä jo toistamiseen, mutta nyt heikommin. Hänen poskensa olivat vähän punaisemmat. “Minä en inhoa sinua”, Marco jatkoi hyväntuulisesti. “Sinä tarvitset paljon enemmän itseluottamusta.”

  “Kiitti”, Jean sanoi mauttomasti. “Kiitti, että kerroit.”

   _Nyt se suuttui_ . Hups. “Olet juuri hyvä sellaisena kuin olet”, Marco vakuutti. “Oikeasti. Muuten, sanoit _jatkossakin_?”

  Jean vilkaisi häntä. “Suunnittelit tulevasi uudestaan”, Marco myhäili. Jean pyöräytti silmiään. “Saatan suunnitellakin, jos et ärsytä minua.”

  “Hyvä on, sir.”

 

Hän ei väittänyt tuntevansa Jeania parhaiten maailmassa, mutta kun hän näki sen liikahtelevan, näpertävän levottomasti ja vilkuilevan - jotain oli vialla. Jean oli hermoilevaa tyyppiä, mutta ei niin hermoilevaa Marcon mielestä. Hän oli jo aiemmin miettinyt, painoiko sitä jokin. Eikä hän osannut kysyä asiasta luontevasti. Hän ajatteli, että hän vain luki tilannetta liian tarkasti koska, vittu tietenkin, häntä jännitti myös. Jeania vain painoi odotukset hänen porukoistaan.

  “Näytät hyvältä” Marco sanoi, kunnes he olivat pysähtyneet pihalle ja nousseet autosta. Anne haukkui naapurissa.

  Jean korjasi hiuksiaan pinttyneestä tavasta. “Kiitti.”

  “Oikeasti, siis... Näytät _oikeasti_ hyvältä.” Hän pystyi antamaan häpeilemättä kehuja suuntaan ja toiseen, mutta Jean näytti ottavan ne joko pienenä ivana tai yleisinä kohteliaisuuksina, joita sanottiin kaikille. Marco halusi sen tajuavan, että se näytti hyvältä juuri _hänen_ mielestään, että Jean näytti _mahtavalta_ . _Viehättävältä_ . Niin hyvältä että _hän voisi jopa seurustella tämän kanssa_. “He tulevat pitämään sinusta.”

  Jean lopetti hiustensa korjaamisen ja käänsi katseensa maahan mutisten. “Kiitos…” Se hengitti syvään ja virnisti jäykästi. “Mennäänkö?”

  Keittiöstä kantautui hyvä tuoksu. TV pauhasi hiukan liian kovaa. Marco huomasi tarkistavansa katseellaan, missä tavarat olivat, oliko lattialla likaisia sukkia tai Maryn väriliituja ja olivatko taulut suorassa. Sitten hän katsoi vielä eteisen peilistä itseään, ja kääntyi Jeanin puoleen. Jean kohotti kulmiaan hänelle. Se ei näyttänyt olevan ihan hermoromahduksen partaalla. Se jopa hymyili.

  “Kotona!” Marco ilmoitti, ja kuului kuinka nopeat hiljaiset askeleet kipittivät eteisen ovelle. Äiti vilkaisi ensin Marcoa, sitten Jeania, sitten taas Marcoa, ja veti hymyn kasvoilleen. “Oih, onko se Jean?”

  “Joo”, Jean vastasi. Se astui Marcon ohitse ja Marco seurasi yllättyneenä, kun se ojensi kätensä äidille pitäen kasvoillaan kohteliaan pienen hymyn, joskin turhan väkinäisesti. Mutta Marco huomasi, miten kovasti äiti piti jo hänestä. Marcon kaverit eivät koskaan esitelleet itseään niin.

  Marco huokaisi itsekseen helpottuneena. Hän halusi halata Jeania ylpeydestä.

  “Olen Marcon äiti - Josefin. On aina niin kiva, kun Marco tuo kaverin kotiin.”

  “Kuuleminen, että olen tervetullut, saa minut ilahtumaan”, Jean lausui monotonisesti.

  “Keittiössä on purtavaa, jos teillä on nälkä-”

  “Kiitti, äiti.” Oli mahtavaa, että äiti piti ja oli niin kohtelias Jeanille, mutta ei Marco tuonut Jeania kotiin hengaamaan äitinsä kanssa. “Minä ja Jean mennään minun huoneeseen. Jooko, _jätä_ meidät rauhaan.”

  “Herranjestas, hyvä on.” Josefin kohotti kulmiaan Jeanille. “Aina tuollainen, näetkös. Kumma poika.”

  “ _Äiti_.”

  Jean naurahti, ja Marco otti häntä ranteesta. Hän tunsi Jeanin säpsähtävän. “Me syömme myöhemmin”, hän sanoi äidilleen.

  “Sanokaa, jos te haluaa jotain. Minä olen keittiössä.”

  Marco johdatti Jeanin olohuoneen läpi, kohti käytävää, jossa makuuhuoneet ja hänen huoneensa sijaitsivat. Mary katsoi TV:tä, ja seurasi uteliaasti katseellaan kun pojat kävelivät ohi. Marco esitteli nopeasti, “Mary, tässä on Jean. Jean, Mary on pikkusiskoni.” Jean nosti pikkutytölle kättä. “Mary, saat pelata Xboxilla jos et häiritse.” Mary nyökkäsi, Marco tiesi että diili oli hyväksytty ja hän sai olla Jeanin kanssa kaksin.

  “Ihan siistejä” Jean kuiskasi.

  Marco pyöräytti vain silmiään. Hän päästi Jeanin käden irti, kun he olivat hänen huoneessaan. Jean astui sisälle katsellen ympärilleen turhan tarkasti, mikä sai Marcon olon vähän kiusaantuneeksi. “Ihan kiva”, Jean totesi. Kuulosti, että sen kurkku oli kuiva. Jean osoitti kirjahyllyä. “Tykkäät lukea.”

  “En oikeastaan. Ehkä pikkuisen joskus. Tykkään kirjojen aluista, mutta en jaksa lukea niitä loppuun.”

  “Mitä järkeä siinä nyt on, että lukee vain alun?” Jean ihmetteli.

  “En tiedä. Tykkään vain siitä. Minusta alku on tärkeämpi kuin loppu.”

  “Just joo.” Se istuutui hänen sängylleen, jonka hän oli muistanut pedata aamulla (luojan kiitos.) Jean hypisteli lakanaa. Yhtäkkiä oli hyvin outoa. Tilanne oli absurdi. Marco oli tuonut Jeanin, pojan, josta hän tiesi pitävänsä kauheasti ja halusi sen pitävän myös hänestä kauheasti, huoneeseensa, ovi oli suljettu, Jean istui hänen sängyllään, Marco halusi astua sen luokse, mutta hän ei todellakaan voinut. Mitä hän tekisi, suutelisi? Jean varmaan löisi häntä. Pelästyisi ja juoksisi karkuun. Marco katsoi sitä silmiin ja yritti kertoa itselleen, mitä Jean ajatteli ja tunsi.

  “Muistatko, kun olimme siellä katolla?”

  Jean kääntyi katsomaan häntä hitaasti. “Joo, muistan. Tietenkin.” Se nojasi polviinsa ja hymyili vähän, teeskennellyn huolimattomasti. Marco seisoi häntä vastapäätä nojaten kirjahyllyyn. Hän riisui nahkatakkinsa, ja ripusti sen tuolin selkänojaan. “Ajattelin vain muistuttaa, että minulla oli silloin hauskaa.”

  “...Minulla myös.”

  “Voisimme ottaa sen uusiksi joskus.”

  Jean hengähti ja hätkähti suoristaen selkänsä. “Joo no, se olisi kiva.”

  “Myös se tanssiminen. Ottaisin mieluusti senkin uusiksi.”

  Marco tuijotti, kun Jeanin suu avautui hiukan - yllätyksestä ehkä. Se rykäisi ja katseli varpaitaan kohti. Marco nielaisi. Oliko hän tehnyt virheen? Jean näytti vaivaantuneelta, eikö se pitänytkään tästä? “Kai senkin voisi ottaa uusiksi”, Jean sanoi sitten. “Et sinä niin huono tanssija sentään ollut.”

  Marco tunsi helpotuksen aallon pyyhkäisevän vahvana ylitseen. “No sanoinhan, että olin koulun tanssiaisten kuningas.”

  “Ai niin. Ja minä astuin muiden varpaille.”

  Josefinin ääni kuului oven takaa: “Tulkaa syömään!”

  Kun Marco ja Jean eivät heti vastanneet, äiti astui huoneeseen. Marco huomasi sen silmissä helpotuksen, kun se näki, että hän ja Jean olivat eri puolilla huonetta. Marcon kurkkua kuristi, vaikka olihan hänen pitänyt arvata, että äiti kyttäisi. Hän tunsi silti olonsa petetyksi.

  “Haluatko jotain?” hän kysyi Jeanilta.

  Jean nyökkäsi ja kääntyi hymyilemään Josefinille. “Kiitos, rouva Bodt.”

  “Mitä pienistä, hupsu.”

  Äiti oli valmistanut lihamureketta ja kreikkalaista salaattia. Marykin tuli syömään pöydän ääreen, tietenkin tuijottamaan ja tarkkailemaan Jeania hiljaa etäältä. Mary istui Marcon vieressä, Jean oli hänen toisella sivullaan, samalla kun äiti kehitti small talkia ja Jean pysyi mukana hienosti. Totta puhuen, Marco oli pitänyt Jeania vähän epäsosiaalisena, mutta nyt hän näki Jeanin uudessa valossa. Hän tunsi kummaa ylpeyttä, kun Jean yritti pitää keskustelua yllä silloinkin, kun se meinasi tyrehtyä, vaikka kehumalla ruokaa tai taloa, ja äitihän innostui sellaisesta.

  Jossain vaiheessa he puhuivat kirjallisuudesta ja runoudesta, ja siinä kohdassa Marco jäi jälkeen. Hän ei tiennyt niin paljon kuin rouva Bodt tai Jean. Jean saneli viisaasti historian huippurunoilijoista ja heidän tuotoksistaan ja muisti ulkoakin monta runoa. Marco melkein näki sydämet äitinsä silmien tilalla, kun Jean lausui T.S. Eliotin _Aution maan_ alkua.

  “Luulin, että inhoat sitä äidinkielen kurssiasi”, Marco sanoi.

  “Kyllä minä silti jotain olen oppinut”, Jean sanoi ylpeästi.

* * *

 

Kun olohuoneessa laitettiin soimaan _Wham!_ :iä, Marco sattui huomaamaan kuinka pimeää ulkona oli. Kello oli puoli kymmenen, hänen olisi pitänyt lähteä viemään Jean kotiinsa tunti sitten, mutta kuten nähtävästi myös Jean, hänkin oli unohtanut. Hän ja Jean olivat olleet muutaman tunnin hänen huoneessaan puhumassa high schoolista ja Jeanin vertaistukiryhmästä, kunnes he olivat tulleet olohuoneeseen, jotta Marco voisi esitellä levyjä. Sitten äiti oli tullut siihen tiskaamasta ja vaatinut, että heidän oli pakko laittaa musiikkia. Sen jälkeen se oli vaatinut, että musiikin oli pakko olla _Wham!_ :iä.

  Ja siis he kaikki olivat jääneet olohuoneeseen, äiti rupatteli, Jean istui laiskasti Marcon kanssa sohvalla niin, että he olivat normaalia lähempänä toisiaan kuin normaalit heteromiehet, mutta eivät liian lähellä. Mary oli omassa huoneessaan. Marco tunsi kihelmöivää halua kuroa pieni väli umpeen, kietomalla käsi vaikka Jeanin hartioiden ympäri tai jotain. Hän olisi ehkä tehnytkin niin, ellei äiti olisi istunut aivan heitä vastapäätä. Jean nojasi hitusen Marcoa kohti ja piti sylissään tyynyä (Marco olisi mielellään ollut tyynyn sijalla.)

  Äiti ei ollut päivällisellä kysellyt Jeanilta paljoa koulusta tai muusta, mutta nyt se kai tunsi kehtaavansa. “Käytkö siis vapaaehtoinen kurssi?”

  “Collegella, joo. Menen oikeastaan vasta lukion viimeiselle, mutta se kurssi oli vapaa kaikille. Kesälle ei ollut muutakaan tekemistä”, Jean totesi, kuin se olisi ollutkin totta. Marco tiesi, että Jean kävi kesäkurssia oman äitinsä takia, vaikka se kurssi ei edes kiinnostanut sitä itseä.

  “Miten ihailtavaa! Olet ahkera. Toisin kuin tuo omani.” Äiti nyökkäsi leikkisästi Marcoa kohti ja esitti paheksuvaa. Ja ehkä salaa olikin.

  “Olen jo käynyt lukion!” Marco puolustautui. “Ansaitsen kesäloman.”

  “Eikä vielä edes collegeen hakenut.”

  “Jään välivuodelle.”

  “Ja kuinkahan moneksi vuodeksi!” Äiti pyöritti silmiään. “Laiska sinä olet, piste.”

  “Miksi jäät välivuodelle?” Jean kysyi.

  “Haluan matkustella.” Marco vilkaisi äitiään vahingoniloisesti. “Ajattelin lähteä kiertelemään, kunhan kesäloma on päättynyt. Menen Minnesotaan, Nevadaan, Texasiin, Washingtoniin-”

  “Millä rahalla, minä vain ihmettelen!” äiti puuskahti. “Kun ei töissä käy.”

  “Olen säästänyt koko lukion ajan. Menen patikoimaan Grand Canyoniin ja uimaan Suuriin Järviin. Haluan nähdä maailmaa.”

  Jeanin huulille levisi virnistys. “Tuo kuulostaa aika mahtavalta oikeasti.”

  “Eikö niin? Tule mukaan.”

  “Hah. Menen lukioon, jos muistat. Sori.”

  “Voit jättää väliin hetkeksi edes”, Marco sanoi. “Etkö muka halua kanssani Grand Canyonille? Texasiin?”

  “Voi Marco, lopeta tuo jo”, äiti keskeytti. “Ei lukiota voi jättää väliin noin vain, senkin laiskimus. Itse olisit varmana mieli hyvällä jättänyt kokonaan kesken, jos en olisi patistanut!”

  Jean laski katseensa. “Totta. Unohda koko juttu, Marco.”

  “No, Jean, entä sinun vanhemmat? Mitä he tekevät työksi?”

  Se taisi olla yksi pahin kysymys, jonka Jeanilta voi kysyä. Eikä Marco tiennyt ollenkaan, miten pelastaa poika. Hän vilkaisi Jeania, tarkistaakseen ettei tämä purskahtaisi itkuun tai jotain vastaavaa kai.

  Jean nosti leukansa rohkeasti ja vastasi rauhallisesti. “Isäni on työmatkalla Ranskassa tällä hetkellä. Hän on kiinteistönvälittäjä.”

  “Kuinka hienoa! Entä äiti?”

  Jean piti melkein huomaamattoman tauon. “Hän menehtyi, kun olin nuori. En muista hänestä paljoa.”

  Josefin löi kädet ensin suunsa eteen kauhistuneena, sitten laski ne polvilleen. “Voi ei, voi sinua parkaa. Otan osaa.”

  “Kiitos”, Jean sanoi kohteliaasti.

  Äiti antoi sille vielä myötätuntoisen katseen, sitten nousi ylös vaihtamaan levyn, kun edellinen soi loppuun. Marco nojautui Jeaniin päin, huulet melkein hipaisten sen korvalehteä. “Anteeksi”, hän kuiskasi.

  “Ei se haittaa.” Jean epäröi vähän, purren alahuultaan mietteliäästi. “Olen iloinen, ettet ole kertonut. En…kaipaa mitään erikoiskohtelua sen takia.”

  Äiti palasi. “Harrastatko Jean jotain? Ihmettelen koko aika kun Marco ei vain kiinnostu niistä. Ei harrasta mitään!”

  Marco muistutti: “Äiti, harrastin minä pianonsoittoa kerran.”

  “Minä maalaan ja piirrän.”

  Äiti henkäisi ihastuneena. “Oih, miten ihanaa! Olet varmasti taitava! Näkisin mitä mieluiten jotain sinun maalauksia.”

  “Kiitos paljon. Voin joskus näyttää. Mielelläni.”

  “Se jos mikä hienoa olisi! En tarkoita mitään pahasti nyt, Jean, mutta minua kovin kiinnostaa, kuulutko kirkkoon?”

  Marco nyrpisti nenäänsä äidilleen, joka ei näyttänyt kuitenkaan huomaavan sitä. Toinen pahimmista kysymyksistä: utele (mahdolliselta) homomieheltä, kuuluuko hän kirkkoon. Totta kai äiti katsoisi pahalla, jos _ja kun_ Jean kieltää kuuluvansa. Marco ei ollut vielä kerennyt kertoa sille, että äiti oli himouskova.

  Jean puntaroi kysymystä, Marco odotti vähän kauhuissaan mitä se vastaisi. Jeanilla oli vakava katse. “En kuulu kirkkoon, mutta en kiellä mitään. Oli aika, jolloin uskoin ainakin vähän, ehkä. Varmaan arvaatte, mitä aikaa tarkoitan.”

  Äiti nyökkäsi. “Se oli vaikeaa aikaa”, Jean sanoi. Marco näki liikutuksen äidin silmissä. “Voi, ymmärrän hyvin, poikakulta.”

  Jean nyökkäili ja kun äiti ei katsonut, se antoi selvän katseen Marcolle. _Sonta puhetta._ Marco tirskahti ja kohotti kulmiaan vakuuttuneesti. _Se oli hieno puhe._ Jean kohautti olkiaan. _Kiitos._

  “Menen katsomaan, jos voisin tehdä meille kaikille jotain pientä purtavaa”, rouva Bodt keksi, ja poistui olohuoneesta.

  Jean hengähti syvään, kun Marcon äiti oli lähtenyt. “Pistääkö hän sinut koville?” Marco kysyi huvittuneena. Jean pudisti päätään. “Ei. Minua väsyttää vain. Ja äitisi puhuu paljon.”

  “Niin hän tekee. Mutta hän pitää sinusta tosi paljon.”

  Jean hymähti. “Ihme kyllä.”

  Jean leikitteli tyynyn kulmien pienillä tupsuilla. Se antoi päänsä levätä rauhassa sohvaa vasten, luomet lerputtaen. Sen olkapää melkein kosketti Marcon omaa. “Oli hyvä se mitä vastasit kun äiti kysyi kirkosta. Äiti on tosi tarkka sellaisen suhteen. Hän on himouskovainen.” Marco pyöritteli silmiään.

  “Oletko sitten sinä?” Jean kysyi epäuskoisena.

  “Tuota noin...En ole päättänyt vielä mihin uskon.”

  Jean nyökkäsi, eikä onneksi tehnyt pilaa. Vaikka Marco ei tietääkseen uskonut mihinkään, hän ei silti tykännyt sellaisesta pilkkaamisesta. “Oliko se totta sitten mitä sanoit äidille?”

  “Vähän kai”, se myönsi.

  Marcosta tuntui, että hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa jotakin tai lohduttaa, mutta hän ei toisaalta uskonut, että Jean halusi hänen tekevän niin. “Oli miten oli, se ainakin upposi.”

  Josefin ryntäsi takaisin mukanaan kolme pientä kulhollista jäätelöä, jota oli  kuorrutettu kinuskilla ja koristeltu vaahtokarkeilla ja kekseillä. Marco huomautti, että eikö annos ollut nyt aika yliampuva, mutta äiti vain kohautti hartioitaan.

  Kun kulhot olivat tyhjentyneet, kello alkoi olla lähellä kahtatoista. Äiti oli ottanut muutaman viinilasillisen ja kikatti taas liikaa. Kun se selitti jotain tarinaa festareilta, jossa se oli tavannut isän ja “välittömästi rakastunut palavasti tähän”, Jean nauroi tarinalle aina oikeissa kohdissa, vaikka se näytti jo uniselta, Marco rohkeni ottaa häntä kädestä. Ensin hän laski sen vain puoliksi Jeanin käden päälle, sitten kokonaan ja kietoi sormet Jeanin omien lomaan. Jeanin katse pysähtyi tuijottamaan vastakkaista seinää, mutta pian se hymyili vähän, ja Marco uskalsi pitää otteen. Äiti ei huomannut mitään.

  “Onpa kello paljon”, äiti totesi yhtäkkiä. “Pojat, nyt nukkumaan hus. Eiköhän tänä iltana olla juteltu jo aivan tarpeeksi.”

  “Jäät nähtäväksi yöksi”, Marco sanoi Jeanille.

  “Nähtävästi”, Jean hymähti. Marcosta oli ihanaa, että se näytti vain pitävän ajatuksesta, vaikka hänen olisi pitänyt viedä Jean kotiin aikoja sitten.

  

Jean oli välttämättä halunnut käydä suihkussa, mutta pieni ongelma oli, että hänellä ei ollut vaihtovaatteita. Ennen kuin se sanottiin ääneen, Jean tiesi jo mitä oli luvassa - hän vain lainaisi Marcon vaatteita. Sillä aikaa kun Marco oli suihkussa ja Jean oli käynyt jo, hän seisoi Marcon huoneessa ja katsoi sängyllä olevia paitoja, jotka oli jätetty hänelle. Siinä oli pitkähihainen napitettava paita ja kaksi t-paitaa, musta ja valkoinen.

  Teoriassa Jean olisi voinut käyttää vain omaa kauluspaitaansa, mutta hän ei halunnut nukkua paidattomana Marcon huoneessa, juuri Marcon nähden (niin lapselliselta kuin se kuulostikin), ja Jean ei halunnut oman paitansa olevan likainen huomenna kun hänen viimeistään piti pukea se taas. Jeania hermostutti jo valmiiksi se, että hän joutui nukkumaan boksereilla, hän mieluusti otti paidan siihen mukaan.

  Hermoilu oli ihan tyhmää, hän tiesi sen. Hän ja Marco olivat molemmat poikia.

  Vaikka juuri se saattoi olla ongelma.

  Jean kuuli askelia käytävältä. Hän nappasi nopeasti valkoisen t-paidan ja puki sen ylleen. Hän suoristi kangasta, joka valitettavasti oli hiukan läpikuultavaa, kunnes huomasi Marcon tuijottavan ovensuussa. Se katseli kädet puuskassa, harmaa pyyhe lanteillaan. Jean ei voinut itselleen mitään, kun hänen silmänsä vaelsivat Marcon rintakehälle ja vatsalle. Miten se oli niin hyvässä kunnossa? Jean tunsi jälleen kerran itsensä luisevaksi zombiksi verratessaan itseään siihen.

  Hän kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi. “No?”

  Marco virnisti. “Ei mitään.”

 _Vittu sentään, ei tätä leikkiä_ . “Turpa kiinni”, hän mutisi. Jean tunsi olevansa röntgenkuvassa, jossa hänet paljastettiin täysin. Hän mietti, miltä hänen luisevat jalkansa näyttivät paljaina. _Miten rumilta_. Onneksi hänellä oli sentään t-paita.

  Josefin oli ystävällisesti pedannut Jeanille patjan lattialle. Se oli paksu ja pehmeä, ja lakanat olivat silkkiset. Kun Marco otti bokserit ja kävi pukemassa ne kylpyhuoneessa, Jean silitti lakanaa ja sitten Marcon sängyn. Ne olivat samaa kangasta, samoin myös peitto ja tyyny. Marcon lakanat olivat harmaata ja valkoista, ja sen tyynyssä oli mustia papukaijankuvia.

  “Sori etten muistanut viedä sinua kotiin”, Marco sanoi. “Vaikka en ole kyllä pahoillani. Tämä on vain kivaa.”

  “Ei se haittaa.” Marcolla oli vain mustat bokserit, se istui sängyllä nojaten ristittyihin polviinsa, hymyillen aina niin lempeästi. Jean tunsi lähes syntistä halua vain tuijottaa sen kehoa, mutta pakotti silmänsä pysymään Marcon kasvoissa. Sen huuletkin olivat kivat. Sen hiukset olivat sekaisin suihkun jäljiltä ja ilman harjausta.

  Mutta Jean huomasi olevansa kumman hyvällä tuulella. Marco oli kehunut hänen näyttävän hyvältä, hän oli pidellyt Marcon kättä samalla kun he olivat löhöilleet sohvalla, ja joo, hän ilahtui nähdessään myös Marcon puolialastoman kehon. Niin paljon, että hän olisi halunnut maalata sen ikoniksi huoneensa seinälle.

  Syyllisyys oli hänen rintakehänsä alla koko ajan, kasvamassa joka hetki, kun Marco teki jotain ihanaa hänelle ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi lyönnin liikaa.

  Mutta se sattui niin miellyttävän paljon.

  Jean meni makuulleen ja sulki silmänsä. Hän oli väsynyt. Sosiaalisuus oli rankkaa. Pian Marco laittoi valot pois, toivotti huvittuneesti hyvää yötä ja huoneeseen laskeutui syvä pimeys.

  Jean kuuli Marcon samenttisen hengityksen, kun se alkoi vaipua uneen, kunnes se yhtäkkiä kysyi hiljaisella ja hitaalla sävyllä.

  “Jean, tämä on tosi tyhmä asia kysyttäväksi juuri nyt…”

  “No?”

  “Ajattelin vain... Mietin, että oletko- Pidätkö sinä pojista?”

  Jeanin hengitys tukkeutui hetkeksi yllätyksestä, ja Marco jatkoi nopeasti: “Äitini ei vain oikein hyväksy sellaista...joten satuin miettimään vain…”

  “Pidätkö sinä pojista?” Hänen kysymyksensä oli hiljainen.

  “...Joo.”

  Jean kurtisti kulmiaan. “Ja äitisi ei hyväksy sellaista...Tietääkö hän?”

  “Tietää...mutta hän kai vähän esittää, ettei tiedä. Tai siis että olen normaali.”

  Se oli Jeanin mielestä kummallista. Josefin ei näyttänyt mitenkään inhoavan Marcoa, vaikka oli pistellyt tätä collegella ja laiskuudella, mikä oli ollut vain huvittavaa. Jean oli tuntenut vähän kateutta nähdessään sen. Hän olisi tehnyt mitä vain, jos saisi sellaisen takaisin omaan elämäänsä. Mutta se oli ensin lähtenyt äidin mukana, sitten isän, ja yhtäkkiä Jean olikin setänsä ahtaassa asunnossa.

  “Minä myös...en taida olla normaali.”

  “Okei.” Tauko. “Hyvää yötä.”

  “Öitä.”

   Jean tuijotti mustaa kattoa kauan sydän hakaten, tietämättä oikeastaan hymyilikö hän tai hymyilikö Marco. Hän muisti, että hän oli yrittänyt piirtää sitä nukkumassa, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Marcon nukkuvia kasvoja. Eikä hän päässyt näkemää nytkään, sillä huone oli pilkkopimeä. Miltä se näytti nukkuessaan? Hän osasi vain hiljaa pudistaa päätään. Jep, hän hymyili. Tosi paljon, samaan aikaan kun syyllisyys poltti. Mutta hitto, antoi polttaa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumitin niin monessa kohdassa niin kauan ja tykkäsin tosi paljon kirjottaa tota katto-kohtausta AAAAAAA. Ehkä NYT seuraavan luvun voisi koittaa tehdä nopeammin...  
> Seuraavassa alkaa tapahtua paskaa ja myrskyä ja itkua ja potkua... Ah, the pain so good (◡‿◡✿)

**Author's Note:**

> TÄLLÄ HETKELLÄ TAUOLLA ainakin kesän ajan. Suunnitelmissa erilaista, synkkää ja luultavasti aika pitkää tarinaa Loverboyn rinnalle, keskittyen enemmän Marcoon.


End file.
